Entourage
by Mongoose 187
Summary: This is an AU story. This is Entourage Gilmore Girls style. Tristan is a twentytwo year old actor living in L.A. Jess is his best friend and manger Trory Completed
1. Chapter 1

Rating T borderline M if you hate curse words then do not read.

I don't own Gilmore Girls (The CW Nwtwork.) or Entourage (HBO) or anything else except the concept of the story.

This is an AU story. This is Entourage Gilmore Girls style. Tristan is a twenty-two year old actor living in L.A. Jess is his best friend and manger who is dating Louise who is an actress. Finn is living with Tristan and one of his closes friends he is also an actor and dating Paris who is Tristan's publicist. Logan is twenty-nine and Tristan's agent who is sleeping with his assistant Madeline. Rory is twenty-one going to Yale and working for a magazine when not in school.

Jess was walking from the guesthouse he needed to talk to Tristan before Logan blow a gasket at him. Logan had been after them to read the script he walked in and saw Tristan playing Xbox with Finn.

"Tristan you need to read this movie or Logan is going to blow a fucking gasket man."

"What did you think of the script J?"

"I think it has possibility with a little rewrite man."

"Fine I will read the script after we get home from the party tonight."

"Tristan you really need to read this right now."

"If you like it I like it call Logan and tell him I will do it. Just make the changes and send it to Logan."

"When was the last time you read one of these?" He held the script up and Tristan laughed.

"How long have you been here?"

"About three months now."

"Then it has been three months since I read a script."

"So is that why you wanted me here for to read your scripts?"

"No J I enjoy your company." Tristan laughed and went back to the game he was playing with Finn.

The three of them were dressed as the limo pulled up to the Los Angles house. Jess was going to meet his girlfriend actress Louise Grant as Finn was dating Tristan's publicist Paris Geller. Tristan was the only one without a women but he got plenty of women and always said no one was going to tie him down. When they got to the party cameras were flashing in there faces as they walked right past the bouncer. When they got inside Tristan was looking for tonight's bedmate when he saw a dark hair women talking to the bartender. He broke off from his friends and walked over to her.

"Hey Colin what ever she wants it is on me."

"You got it Tristan, what so you want?"

"Bud." He turned to the women who was looking at him he noticed her eyes were a bright blue. "Tristan DuGrey."

"Rory Gilmore, I swear I have seen you before. What do you do for a living?" Colin handed him his beer and her one also.

"You want to get a seat?"

"I'm here with someone but thanks for the beer."

"Boyfriend?"

"No best friend and her boyfriend."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"That is none of your business Tristan."

"Can I have your number it is the least you could do since I did buy you a beer." She grabbed his phone and put her number in it for him as he smiled at her.

Tristan was reading the script when Jess walked into the room and getting him some coffee that Finn had just made.

"Who would have thought that the only one not getting any last night would be you?"

"Who said I did not get any last night?"

"The only time you read scripts are when you are frustrated and seeing that no one left with you last night I'm guessing that you are frustrated."

"I will have you know that I got numbers last night and I slept like a baby." He was still reading the script as Louise walked inside the house and sat on Jess's lap.

"So how is the script Tris?" She asked him with Jess kissing her neck.

"It is okay but J is right needs some work." The phone rang and Tristan saw it was Logan so he throws the phone to Jess. "Logan so be nice Jess."

"What do you want Logan?"

"Is he reading the fucking script yet or not?" Logan was walking around his office throwing a ball to the ground.

"Yes he is reading the script right now."

"I want you both in my office at noon today." With that, he hung up the phone and Jess throw the phone back to Tristan.

"He wants to see us today at his office."

"Sounds like fun."

Tristan, Jess, and Finn were walking into the agency while everyone was looking at them. This was nothing new every time they came here, everyone would look at them. When they got to Logan's office, they saw his assistant Madeline who Logan was doing.

"Hi guys Logan is waiting for you in his office and Finn, Logan said to go see Doyle down the hall he is your new agent."

"Thank yea love." She smiled at him and opened Logan's door for Tristan and Jess.

"About time when I say I want you here I mean yesterday."

"Shut up Logan and what do you want now? I'm reading your fucking script what more do you want?"

"The Flash." Logan held his hands up in the air smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"They want you to play Wally West aka The Flash."

"The superhero, you want Tristan to play a superhero?"

"Hell yea look comics are hot right now and they want to give him six million for the first movie then nothing less then ten million for the second and then fifteen million for the third."

"And if it doesn't go to three movies?"

"Then a ten million dollar buyout baby." They looked at each other and Tristan shrugged his shoulders as Logan handed the script to Jess.

"This thing is gold do not lose this or I will fucking kill you."

"Relax Logan we will read this who wrote it?" Tristan asked while Jess was looking at the script.

"David Krakowski."

"Never heard of him who is he?" Jess handed it over to Tristan who looked at it some.

"A comic freak and the studio loved his script."

"When do you need an answer?"

"Next week Jess and don't fuck with me on this one. If you do this you can get any movie you want next time."

Rory had flown back to Stars Hollow from L.A since she was down with her article she had to write.

"Mom I'm home."

"We're in here Rory." She walked in and saw her mom and little sister watching a movie. Her sister was three years old. "Did you get your article done?"

"Yea mom I already emailed it to Marty."

"So did you meet any Hollywood hunks?"

"No mom."

"Did you at least go out any?"

"Yes mom Lane had a gig and we went out to a bar after she was done."

"And no one was hitting on you?"

"There was that one guy who was talking to me. I gave him my number."

"That is my girl."

"Am I your girl too mommy?"

"Of course you are Aly."

Tristan was reading The Flash script he liked it but wasn't sure about the costume he was not found of it. Jess walked in and sat down beside him.

"So what do you think?"

"He runs really fast and wears a gay costume."

"Come on Tristan this is a six million dollar deal here."

"I know J but I just don't know about this one man."

"How about we go for a fitting and if you don't like what you see then we won't do the movie."

"Just for the fitting right?"

"Yes just for the fitting."

"Fine but if I don't look good then we are bailing ass out of there."

Rory was looking at some movies when she thought she saw someone who she new. She picked up the DVD and saw who was playing in it.

"Tristan DuGrey." She quickly got the DVD and went start home to watch it. She was sitting on the couch eyes glued to the screen and she couldn't believe it the guy she gave her number to is a movie star.

"What are you watching Rory?"

"House of Wax."

"That has Tristan DuGrey in it right he is hot."

"What would you say if that is the guy I gave my number to mom?"

"I would call you a liar and walk out of the room."

"I gave him my number. He has not called back so I was probably just another woman who he was hitting on." Just then, her cell phone started to ring they both looked at it before Rory reached for it.

"Hello."

"Is this Rory Gilmore?"

"Yea I'm Rory who is this?"

"I'm Tristan we meet at the bar the other night." Lorelai saw Rory's eyes go huge and her mouth open just looking at her. "Are you still with me Rory?"

"Yea I just was not excepting your call."

"I wanted to know if you were busy this weekend."

"No I am not busy."

"I would like to see you then are you still in L.A?"

"No I'm home in Stars Hollow Connecticut sorry."

"So how about I come and see you then I know some people in Hartford is it close."

"Yea thirty minutes on the bus. Okay if you want to come here I guess that is okay."

"Good I will see you Friday afternoon then, bye."

"Bye." Rory slowly put her phone down and looked over at her mom who was looking at her. "He is coming her Friday afternoon he wants to see me."

"No way are you making that up Tristan DuGrey not coming here to the Crap Shack this Friday afternoon."

"Mom that was him and since I'm home he is coming here to see me."

"We need to clean the house." They started to run around the house picking things up and then ran into each other. "We need coffee so let's go to Luke's and drink him out of coffee."

"Is Aly with dad right now?"

"Yea he took her to work with him so let's get going."

"Jess get me a plane I'm going to Stars Hollow Connecticut this Friday."

"Did you read the script?"

"Yea I will do the fitting for the suite. Who is playing Linda Park?"

"I don't know who do I look like your manager?"

"I hope or I'm not paying you your ten percent anymore."

"I'll call Logan and see if he knows then." Jess walked outside and Tristan was still smiling. Jess walked back inside and sat down beside Tristan. "Logan said the fitting is Friday morning and they haven't told him shit about who is playing the other roles."

"I need to be in Connecticut by noon no later."

"I will get a privet plane and you will not miss your date for Friday."

"Go do your job before I fire you and bang your girl." Jesses picked up a piece of fruit and throw it at Tristan who caught it, then ate it. "Get me that plane and call Brad tell him I'm taking his house for a few days."

"Is it he in France on some business trip for the summer?"

"Yea still call him I don't want the cops coming to the house."

"Fine I will call Brad and see about the house. You can call people also you know."

"That is what I have you for J do all that stuff for me."

"I fill so wanted around here. What did you do before I got here?"

"Finn took or tried to take care of everything which did not work well. Then I had this woman who hated me so she booked all the suck ass jobs for me."

Rory was sitting on the couch Friday it was one o'clock so she just thought he was not going to come as he said. Was she disappointed a little but not much she was not expecting him to show up a movie star show up here just to see her. Someone knocked on the door as she shook her head trying to forget about him. She opened the door and was surprised at the person who was standing on the other side.

"Hi."

* * *

There it is my next story hope you liked it tell me what you think. If you haven't seen Entourage you should watch it on HBO (Sunday's at ten.) and get the first two seasons are on DVD go buy them. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi"

"Hi." She couldn't believe it Tristan DuGrey was at her mom's house.

"Sorry I'm late got held up for a costume fitting in L.A. it ran over." He was nervous for the first time in years.

"That's okay come in. How did you know where I was staying at?"

"I have my ways. So are you going to show me around your town?"

"You want to walk around town with me?" She was surprised at him.

"Yea I saw it was small so what do you say Miss Gilmore show me around town."

"Okay we can go to Luke's and gets something to eat if you want to."

"Sure that is fine with me lead the way." Rory walked out on the porch as he followed her down the road. She saw he was driving a Viper in Stars Hollow and started to laugh some. "What is so funny?"

"Everyone knows that someone with money is in town with that car you are driving."

"News travels fast in Stars Hollow I take it."

"Very fast Miss. Patty calls Taylor, who calls Jackson, who calls someone then they call another person and so on." They walked to Luke's not talking just Rory pointing some things out to him.

"The sign says hardware but the windows says diner so which one is it?"

"A diner." They walked inside and saw Lorelai was sitting with Aly. "Mom this is Tristan, Tristan this is my mom Lorelai Danes." Lorelai was looking at Tristan who had his hand out and she finally shook it.

"You are here in Stars Hollow with my daughter."

"Yes ma'ma nice to meet you."

"Call me Lorelai this is my other daughter Aly Danes." Tristan bent down and shook her hand.

"You are pretty." She said as he laughed.

"So are you. How old are you?"

"Three almost four. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two years old." Luke walked over as Tristan and Rory sat down.

"Tristan this is my step dad Luke Danes, dad this is my friend Tristan DuGrey."

"Nice to meet you sir." Luke was just stirring at him until Lorelai elbowed him.

"Nice to meet you too. What can I get you?"

"I'll have what ever they are having."

"Good luck with that." Luke walked back into the kitchen as Lorelai and everyone else in the diner was looking at Tristan.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" He asked looking around. The people quickly looked away from him.

"We have to go to my grandparents place for diner tonight. Any other time we would watch movies and eat junk food."

"So Tristan what are you working on right now?" He looked over at Lorelai and smiled.

"I can't tell you Lorelai or Logan would kill me."

"Who is Logan?"

"My agent, what I can tell you is that I have a movie that is coming out in a few weeks called Strike Three."

"What is it about?"

"A rookie pitcher coming up from the minor leagues where he dominated, then when he gets to the big leagues he gets into some trouble and an older pitcher help him out."

"When is it out?"

"The fifth is the premiere and the movie opened everywhere else the next Tuesday." Luke carried the food over to them as the four of them ate.

"So Tristan why did you hit on my daughter at a bar?"

"Mom."

"You see I was getting a beer when I saw her eyes and I was hooked."

"So would you hit on me if I was there instead of Rory?" He looked at her and smiled some

"Yea I would have just don't tell your husband."

"Tell me what?" Luke walked back over with more plates of food.

"Tristan would have hit on me if I was at the bar instead of Rory." Luke looked at Tristan who was looking at his plate. His phone rang and Luke pointed at the sign so he got up and walked outside.

"What."

"Is that anyway to talk to your agent who just booked The Flash for you."

"I never said I was going to do the movie Logan."

"Come on Tristan this is double the salary from Strike Three."

"I'm taking a break call Jess and get everything settled."

"Tell me you want this movie Tristan I need to hear it out of your mouth."

"Fine I will do your movie when are we filming?"

"No date is set yet they will get back to me on that."

"I need to know Logan so hurry up on that man and do not call me again Jess is the only one who can call me." He put the phone back in his pocket and walked back inside to see his food was half gone. "What did you three do spilt my food?"

"Yep." The little girl said before giggling as he shook his head.

"So Tristan how much money do you make?"

"Mom, Tristan you don't have to answer the crazy women's question."

"It is fine it depends on how many movies I make. Last year I got three million for Strike Three, Almost half go to taxes, Logan gets five percent and Jess takes ten percent. So that leaves me with a little over a million dollars, but then I have the housekeepers, gardeners, and the regular house bills. So after all of that I get around half a million dollars out of three."

"That is a lot of money for what a two hour movie."

"I filmed the movie for three months in Arizona so it was not a very good pay day."

"I need to get to work come on Aly."

"I want to stay with Rory and Tristan mommy." She stuck out her lower lip and Lorelai looked over at Rory.

"She can stay mom I will drop her off later either at the Inn or here with dad."

"If she gets to be too much call me." Lorelai kissed her daughters and Luke then left the diner.

They walked around town some more when his phone rang again it was Jess. Tristan eld his hand up to Rory and opened the phone.

"Yea J."

"Logan called did you agree to The Flash?"

"Yea I did we need this payday man."

"Do you even like the script?"

"It was good just needs a little work you can handle that J."

"Fine call me tonight and we will go over the script."

"How about when I get back Sunday afternoon."

"Okay." Tristan turned towards Rory who was looking at him.

"Sorry about that I just got a new movie and was going over it with my manger."

"That is okay so can you tell me what movie you are doing now?"

"Sorry you have to wait for the press release to find out."

"Tell me a little bit please."

"I'm going to be wearing tights and a mask."

"Dirty, am I going to be seeing it on the Spice Channel?"

"No in the theaters next year or early 08."

"Right I will watch for it on cable television." He smiled at her never in his life had he meet someone who would say things like this to him. "How about we take Aly to mom and do somewhere?"

"Okay."

After dropping off Aly, they were going to watch movies, which was also new to Tristan every women he had just wanted to rip his clothes off which he did not mind. She was bringing in junk food of every kind that the little store had. He was surprised when she started to play one of his movies.

"Why are we watching my movie for?"

"Cause I wanted to now be quiet or you will have to leave." He stood up and she looked over at him. "Where are you going?"

"You told me to leave if I was going to be quiet. Since we are watching one of my movies how can I be quiet?" She smacked his arm before they both sat down and watched the movies. She looked over at him he was watching the movie as if he had never seen it before.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea goes ahead."

"How many times have you seen this movie?"

"Once I don't like watching myself in movies."

"Wow if it was me I would watch my movie everyday."

"You say that now but if you spend three months filming it you would change your mind." The watched the movie in silence each looking over at the other.

The weekend flew by them as Tristan and Rory was now friends she knew he would see other people out in L.A. and she would date someone else if she found someone. She was a little jealous about him seeing other women, which she pushed to the back of her mind.

Tristan walked into his home and saw Finn was kissing Paris as Colin was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey man what are you doing here?"

"I have the night off so I decided to come and visit."

"When are you going to quit your job and work for me like J is?"

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but I will pay you six hundred a week for being my assistant. I know you don't make that much money tending bar."

"Are you serious you want me to work for you and are willing to pay me six hundred with no strings attached?"

"I do have one request you have to move in here and live with us." He nodded as Tristan handed him the phone so he could call his boss. "You have to call me boss by the way."

"J doesn't call you boss."

"Yea he does." Jess walked into the kitchen and looked at Tristan.

"Hey jackass when did you get back into town?"

"About five minutes ago. Add Colin to the pay roll six hundred a week."

"Okay so Logan has the contract for The Flash you need to sign it before he blows a gasket man."

"He should be happy."

"Well they are now looking at other people for the roll."

"What is in the contract about them hiring me then firing me?"

"You get half of all the money you were scheduled to get."

"Nice so I'm going to bed tell Logan to bring the contract over here and I will sign it tonight. Colin go get your things Jess and Finn will help you to your room."

Logan and Madeline pulled up to the house around seven to get Tristan to sign the contract. Logan use walked inside and saw Jess was playing Xbox with Colin while Finn was reading a script.

"Where is my boy Tristan at?"

"Sleeping off his jetlag."

"How was his little trip to Hicksville? Did he bang the farm girl he was going after?"

"He said it went well that is all he is telling us." Tristan walked down the stairs and grabbed the paper from Logan. He picked up an ink pin and signed his name then walking into the kitchen.

"Nice talking to you Tristan have a good night." Tristan gave him the finger before turning into the kitchen. Logan grabbed the papers before walking back to his car.

Tristan sat down at the table eating cereal out of the box as Jess sat down beside him.

"We have Strike Three premiere next week Paris wants to know who you are taking."

"No one like the last one."

"She said since you are doing a huge movie you need to be seen with a nice woman for a change. This isn't a small movie Tristan."

"Fine I will ask someone. Call Paris and tell her the contact is singed and to get a release out on it. Also tell her to use the other picture, the one she used last time made me look like I had a stick up my ass." Jess nodded before pulling out his phone.

Tristan walked into his room and dialed a number that was becoming familiar to him.

"Hello."

"Rory it's Tristan."

"Hi Tristan miss me already?"

"I want to ask you a question. How would you like to fly out to L.A. for my movie premiere?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"I will buy everything you need. What do you say?" She was biting her lip thinking.

"Okay it will be nice to see a movie before any else gets to."

"Great I will send a jet for you next week, then when you get here Louise and Paris can take you shopping."

"A jet?"

"Yea see you next week." He hung up the phone as Rory was now wondering what she just got herself into.

* * *

The Flash is a DC comics trademark so that means I don't own it. Here is the second chapter hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter it means alot to me. Next chapter Rory goes to L.A. for the premeire of his move (I made up the title.) and the media have a field day with it. Also you get background on how Finn and Tristan meet.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you are going to a L.A. movie premier with one of the hottest actors today."

"Yes for the hundredth time mom." Rory was packing the rest of the clothes.

"And he is buying you a dress and fancy jewelry, and shoes he has to buy you shoes."

"Mom yes I need to get to the airport."

"So you can ride on the fancy jet he sent for you. Rory when you're spending his money buy something for me and Aly."

"Mom I'm not spending his money on you and Aly. I don't even want him to buy me anything."

"But you are going to let him right." Rory smiled while picking up her bags and hugging her mom. Aly walked in and Rory hugged her before walking put the door. She saw a limo was waiting for her.

"Miss. Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey sent me to drive you to the airport." Rory looked back at her mom who smiled at her and waved.

The ride to the airport seemed fast for Rory this being her first time in a limo. She saw the jet that was waiting for her as the limo drove right onto the little airport. The door opened and she thanked the driver as someone else was loading up her bags onto the jet.

"Right this way ma'ma." She followed the man onto the jet, he closed the door, and they took off.

After a few hours they landed, she saw another limo was waiting for her, smiling she walked over to the man and he opened the door. The next thing she knew they had pulled up to a mansion bigger then her grandparent's house. Her door opened and she saw Tristan standing at the top of the steps waiting for her. She also saw three other people watching her walking up from the car. She walked up the steps and smiled at Tristan.

"Rory Gilmore this is Jess Mariano my manger, Colin McCrae and finally Finn. Guys this is Rory Gilmore." They all waved then walked into the house leaving Tristan and Rory outside. "You will be staying at a hotel, trust me you don't want to stay in this house." She laughed some as he opened the door for her. She was looking around the huge house. "Do you want a tour before going shopping with Louise and Paris?" She nodded and he took her hand while walking around the house.

Rory was back in the limo they were driving to a dress store, and then she was going to get her shoes, and finally some jewelry. She was nervous about everyone who was going to be there at the premiere. She saw two women waiting outside a store this must be Louise and Paris. The door opened and the two women grabbed her arms and pulled her into the store.

"I'm Paris the publicist and this is Louise Jess's girlfriend."

"Rory Gilmore."

"I know is there anything I should know about you before the papers start?"

"What do you mean?"

"No scandals or toured love affairs with married men?"

"Nope nothing like that."

"So you are a good little farm girl?" Louise said looking at a dress.

"I don't live near a farm I go to Yale."

"Pretty and smart no wonder Tristan likes her."

"Louise go find a dress, while I talk to Rory." Louise walked away as Rory looked at Paris. "Ok here is what you need to know about handling the press. One, never ever answer a question about your personal life. Two, always smile for the cameras when you see them. Three never get into a shouting match with them you and Tristan will always lose in the end. Finally please don't do anything to hurt Tristan, what I mean about that is don't hurt his career and don't break his heart this is the first time he has ever bought the store for three hours so she could shop in peace."

"He bought the whole store for me?"

"Yep now lets get you a dress and shoes. Tristan said he was going to get you jewelry so we don't have to worry about that."

After looking at over hundred dresses and shoes, Rory finally found a simple black dress that come mid thigh on her. The shoes were black high heals about four inches. She also got her mom and sister a dress after Paris told her that Tristan could afford it. They were now on there way to get there nails done up.

"No he never did that. He was at home all night. No you listen to me he was at home and not at a club and he didn't knock that guy out." Paris put her phone on the seat and looked up at Louise. "Some dumbass says Tristan hit him last night at The Club."

"He was home all night."

"Yea I know, but of course they said if he pays them they won't file charges."

"Screw that." Rory was just listening to them talk about this like nothing was wrong.

She was going out with Tristan and the boys tonight. Putting on a jean skirt and black sleeveless shirt. She walked down and saw a Hummer was waiting for her with Colin driving. Tristan opened the door, he smiled at her she sat down in and they were on there way.

"Did you find something to wear?"

"Yea I did thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Did you buy Lorelai and Aly anything?"

"Yea I did is that ok?" He laughed and nodded.

"You could've bought the whole story if you wanted to Rory."

"Tristan I don't think that Paul would like that." Jess said and Tristan laughed.

"He can't tell me how to spend my money."

"Yes he can since he is you're account after all."

"Fuck Paul." Rory laughed some as Finn handed Tristan a beer.

"So Finn what movies have you been in?"

"Well Love I've mostly done theater in Australia nothing really here yet."

"How did you and Tristan meet?" Finn got off the seat and leaned over to her when Tristan spoke up.

"When I was filming House of Wax."

"He came to watch a real actor work." Finn added as Tristan shoved him back into the seat.

"The girl I was dating at the time wanted to see his play so we went, then after wards we got drunk off our asses." Finn held up his beer and they touched cans.

When they got to the club Rory saw all the people outside and thought no way they would get inside.

"We will get inside Rory." She looked over at Tristan. How did he know what she was thinking?

"The line is huge and I don't think you can get us inside."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yea it is."

"You're on and when I win you will owe me a dance."

"And when I win?"

"I will buy out any store in Hartford for your mom to shop at." She reached out her hand and he shook it. Tristan kept her hand as they walked up to the bouncer.

"T man how are you doing tonight?"

"Good so are the wife and kids Ron?"

"Good Sam thanks you for the Lakers tickets you gave him for his birthday."

"No problem Ron." He raised the rope and to the groans from the people in line Tristan and everyone with him walked into the club.

"Time for my dance." He whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes. She was falling for a movie star and falling hard.

"You cheated." He moved in front of her and she saw the smile on his face.

"How did I cheat?"

"You never told me you knew the bouncer."

"You never asked."

"You should've still told me."

"You're just a sore loser now lets dance." She smiled and they walked out onto the dance floor. Just as they were about to dance the song ended.

"So movie star dances over with the song." She walked back over to the table with him looking at her.

"That was fucking low." He yelled as she smiled at him.

Collin was sitting at the table when Rory walked back over and sat down. He was looking at her as she laughed.

"You like him?" She turned around and looked at him.

"He's ok." He knew she was lying because of the smile on her face. "How did you meet Tristan?"

"Tristan, Jess, and I grew up together in Chicago we were neighbors. Tristan's mom lived right in the middle.

"How about your fathers?"

"Tristan's dad left right before he was born. Jess's dad died when he was two. My dad was like everyone's dad he helped raise Tristan and Jess. Tristan even calls him dad and sometimes calls me his brother." Tristan walked back over to the table looking at Rory.

"You still owe me a dance."

"You said one dance and that is what I gave you." Jess and Louise walked over to them.

"T time to go you have media to do tomorrow and then the premiere." Tristan nodded and they were on there way out of the club.

Rory was in the hotel room getting ready for tonight for Tristan's movie. She was nervous for that she was going to miss something up and ruin Tristan's night. She heard a knock on the door and she looked in the mirror one more time before opening it. She saw the man who drove her here. She smiled and grabbed her purse before walking to the elevator right behind him. As they walked to the car saw Tristan was leaning up against the car. He was wearing an all black suite and no tie. Smiling he opened a box with a silver diamond necklace.

"Tristan." He put his finger on her lips.

"Just wear it, but please don't lose it the store will shit."

"Did you buy it?"

"No it's a loner worth three million dollars." She turned around, held her hair up, and he put the necklace on her. She could fill his fingers on her neck and she closed her eyes. "Let's get this over with." She nodded and stepped into the limo.

The ride was long for Rory as she was thinking of how not to screw this up for Tristan and all his friends. She felt his hand touch hers and she looked him right in the eyes.

"Are you aright?"

"Just thinking of ways not to screw this up for you tonight."

"Just don't fall down or show them anything that should be covered up is, and you will do fine."

"Are you wearing panties?" Louise asked making the guys bust out laughing and turning Rory's face red.

"Yes I am."

Tristan stopped laughing as the door opened and he walked out first. The women were screaming as he reached in, took Rory's hand, and helped her out of the limo. The cameras were flashing blinding her a minute as Tristan was singing autographs. Jess was the next one out with Louise right behind him. Paris stepped out next with Finn hugging her from behind. Colin walked out and closed the door she could see he was as nervous as she was. She felt Tristan tugging on her hand as they walked down the red carpet. They stopped and he wrapped an arm around her as more pictures taken of them.

"Tristan over her." She heard at least a hundred times in only two minutes. "Tristan by yourself." She smiled as he looked at her she walked back to where Jess and Paris were standing as they took the pictures. Tristan looked over at Jess as he walked up and put his arm around Tristan. There friendship was on display tonight, Finn and Colin walked over and the four friends stood their laughing and having a good time. Logan even walked over to the friends and put his arm around Finn. He took his arms down from Jess and Finn's shoulders and motioned for Rory to walk back over to him. She did and he hugged her she was caught up in the moment and kissed his cheek nothing major but he looked down at her smiling. Jess told him they had to get inside before missing the start of the movie so with one last wave, he put his arm around Rory and they walked inside the theater.

* * *

Thanks as always for your reviews for the last chapter I'm glad you like the story so far.Next chapter will be the after party and some other things. Once again thanks for reading the last chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie was over which Rory liked and not just, because the star was sitting right beside her they were going to the after party. Rory was comfortable with Tristan and his friends now spending some time with them. They pulled up to a nightclub the same one from last night, but tonight there was no line just a whole lot of stars here. They all shook Tristan's hand as he walked into the club they even shook her hand. She was watching Tristan and Finn having a drinking contest at the bar Finn looked to be winning. Jess and Logan were talking to some people in suits. Tristan had two drinks in his hand and gave on to her.

"Paris grabbed Finn before he drank too much." Tristan said and she nodded.

"He had liked ten shoots."

"Yea like I said too much he was just getting started." He took her hand as they walked over to Jess and Logan. "Logan this is Rory Gilmore, Rory this is Logan Huntzberger my agent." She shook his hand, as Logan looked her up and down.

"Nice job Tristan she is very hot I'd do her."

"Don't mind him Madeline hasn't been giving him any lately." He whispered into her ear and she laughed at him. Paris was pulling Finn away from the bar as he was reaching.

"Finn, Doyle needs to talk to you tomorrow he has some movies for you to look at." Logan told him which Finn was still looking at the bar.

"Do you want Jess to go with you?" Tristan asked dropping his arm around Rory's shoulders she reached up and took his hand.

"Yea Mate thanks for loaning me your manger. I'm going to the bathroom." He moved away from Paris as she was looking at Tristan and Rory.

"Paris you should watch your boyfriend instead of us." She turned around and saw Finn was back over at the bar downing shots.

"I'm going to kill that bartender I told him not to give Finn anything else to drink." She stormed off started yelling at the bartender.

The next morning Tristan walked downstairs and saw Colin in the kitchen cooking, Louise was sitting at the table drinking coffee, Jess and Finn were no where insight.

"Did Finn leave to talk to Doyle?"

"Yes Jess went with him." Louise held up a paper to Tristan. "You two make a very cute couple." He saw the picture of Rory kissing his cheek last night.

"God Paris is going to throw a fit about this." The door slammed, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell is this picture? I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are, come on Paris it's not like we were in full make out session like I have been caught in before." He grabbed a bowl and poured him some cereal.

"What the fuck Tristan I'm cooking here?"

"Sorry man hungry now. I'll eat that shit when it's done. Look Paris it's nothing just handle it the way you handle everything else just scare them to death." Louise laughed as did Colin and Paris stormed out of the kitchen as Logan walked inside.

"We're fucked man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Warners just called me and said they don't know if they are going ahead with The Flash movie after all."

"So what I get half the money they promised me." He looked at Logan who was looking at the table. "What are you not telling me Logan?" Logan didn't answer him. "Logan answer me now or I'm calling Ari Gold and leaving your fucking ass." He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "Lloyd it's Tristan DuGrey is Ari in right now?"

"Hang the fucking phone up Tristan. Since the first movie hasn't been made yet you get what they have already paid you and nothing else."

"That's only a million dollars Logan." Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked up at him. "We have other offers so we take one of them."

"They own you for the next year Tristan you can't take another movie role."

"Why was that in the contract for?"

"They wanted you cleared for the upcoming year, since filming could've started at any time."

"Logan get on the phone and find out what in the hell is going on, while I call Jess and maybe he can call someone or something."

"I'm sorry Tristan."

"It's not your fault that they are pricks, just call Jess when you hear something from them." Logan reached his hand out and Tristan touched fists with him. Louise and Colin were now looking at him. "Nothing we can do about it. I have to go see Rory, call Jess and tell him what's going on." Colin nodded as Tristan ate some bacon before leaving.

After stopping at Logan's office, he was on his way to see Rory. Walking up to the apartment door and knocked, she looked like she just woke up and he smiled.

"Like the slippers very cute." She looked down at the dog slippers she was wearing.

"Aly got them for me, but I think mom did and just said Aly did." He held up some coffee. "I'll name my first born after you." She drank it in one gulp. "So how has your day been?"

"Not to good, should've stayed in bed all day."

"What to talk about it?"

"It's just that the studio has put a hold on The Flash so I have no money coming in, and can't take another job because of my contract."

"That sucks, what are you going to do about income?"

"I don't know Logan is calling around and when Jess gets back he will make some calls." He walked down the hall and saw her in the bathroom changing. All he could see was her bare back to him. He has never acted like this before with a woman, since they were willing to do what ever he wanted too. He moved down the hall as she was turning around. He quickly moved out to the front before she walked out. He heard her in the bedroom so he decided to walk back down the hallway. She was making the bed, which he laughed at her.

"They are just going to change the sheets so way make the bed?"

"I always make my bed don't you?"

"I have people who do that for me." She turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm not a huge Hollywood star like you." She grabbed a book and her bag. "I'm ready to go."

"What's the book for?"

"In case you start to get boring I have a back up plan." She smiled at him as he walked closer to her. Her body tensed up thinking he was going to kiss her.

"You are very odd you know that?" She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Laughing some as he leaned down as there lips were about to touch a knocking on the door broken them up.

"Room service." He rubbed the back of his neck as she walked out and opened the door. Two young women walked into the room and stopped when they saw Tristan walking out of the bedroom. "You're Tristan DuGrey." They both yelled as he smiled at them. After giving them both autographs, he reached his hand out for Rory's hand. She took it and saw the looks she was getting from the housekeepers her and Tristan were going out for lunch.

Pulling up to restaurant Rory saw the paparazzi were taking there pictures before they were even out of the car.

"When we get out we aren't going to hold hands, we'll just walk side by side." She nodded and they got out of the car. Tristan was standing in front and waited for her to walk around. They paid no attention the paparazzi as they keep taking the pictures of them. They walked inside and were seated when she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the way they acted trying to find out what my name was, and if we are a couple." He laughed some now.

"Yea it's like that all the time with me and who ever I'm with at the time."

"How many have you been with?"

"Not that many women."

"I Goggle you and the one site had a counter of women you have been with."

"How many did it say?"

"About as many as McDonalds has served." He laughed at this.

"I'll tell you yes I have been with a lot of women, but to date them not so many."

"What was your longest relationship?"

"About six months. What about you?"

"About three years."

"Damn didn't you get bored?"

"No it was high school it lasted until I went to Yale."

"Aww high school sweethearts that's so cute." She threw a bread stick at him, which he caught and took a bite of it.

"Shut up." This was one of the few times he enjoyed being out with someone who wasn't one of his boys.

Walking out was worst then when they walked inside even more people were waiting for them. He pushed past them and opened her door for her.

"Who is she Tristan?"

"A friend now move out of the way please." They did as he drove away.

"Do they ever give up?" He looked over at her and her eyes told him she was scared some.

"Nope not until they get what they want."

"Which is what?"

"Too know who you are, what you're doing with me, if you're pregnant, if we're secretly married and other stuff like that."

"So what are your intentions with me Mr. DuGrey?" He raised an eyebrow at her before smirking.

"Do you really want to know that?"

"Yep."

"Well I want to do ungodly thing to your body." She looked away her face was red. "Do you want details, because I can get very specific?"

"No that is alright." He reached over and touched her hand and she jumped some.

"I was just joking with you Rory."

"You were?"

"No not really, but I like you a lot Rory more then anyone I've even spent time with."

"But."

"But I don't want you to get hurt because of the media and the lies you will hear about me. I want you to live your life without having to worry about being in every paper. I want to protect you from all of this. What you saw today was just the tip of the ice berg and I saw you were scared a little bit and I don't want to see you like that."

"How about if I want this, you?" She looked over at him almost in tears.

"Finish school and then if you still fill the same way I will be waiting for you, but if you meet someone who is a great guy and fall head over heals in love with him be with him and don't look back, or second guess yourself. And if you don't find him I will be waiting for you here in L.A."

"What if you meet someone?"

"I've been here for two years and haven't met anyone yet, what makes you think I will in a year?" He stopped in front of her apartment and looked over at her. She was looking right in his eyes. Leaning over meeting her half way and they kissed. His hand was on her cheek and her hand on top of his. He pulled away and looked at her. "Remember what I said Rory. I will be seeing you again, because I'm not going down without a fight."

"Just be waiting for me." She kissed him again before walking out of the car.

Walking inside he saw Jess on the phone passing back and forth. He looked up at Tristan and held his hand up.

"Ok call me back when you find something out." Closing his phone, he flopped down on the couch. "That was Beth from Warners and she said they still have to find a director, but they are talking to some people."

"What does that mean for us?"

"That means that the movie is almost back on she said about 60/40 that it will start in August and end in January."

"So we are going to get paid?"

"Yea if everything goes well. So how was your lunch?"

"I told her not to wait on me. I'm going for a swim." Jess nodded watching Tristan walking up to his room

Tristan was laying on the raff thinking about everything from the past hour. Maybe getting the movie made and getting his biggest payday ever, but the other thing was her Rory Gilmore he knows he was falling for her and falling hard the only thing he could do was hold on and hope she will be there when he lands.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Ari Gold and Lloyd are own by HBO and the creaters ofEntourage since they are on the show. Thanks again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jess was in bed sleeping when his phone started to ring. He reached over and finally finding it, he looked up at the clock and it was six thirty.

"What do you want Logan?"

"I want you naked in my bed."

"Still not getting any from Madeline?"

"Not the point Warners just called me and they might have a director lined up for the movie." He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Who?"

"Fuck they won't tell me anything about the director, but I can tell you he hasn't done much so far."

"How about the other cast members?"

"No word yet on that either."

"Fuck what are they trying to do to us here? I thought you were one of the most powerful agents."

"I am but they are as tight as your first girlfriend over there I can't get anything out of them."

"Call me when you know something."

"I can't call to here your beautiful voice?"

"Suck me Logan." He hung the phone up, looked over, and saw Louise was still awake. He kissed her shoulder as she turned over and looked at him.

"Logan."

"Yea." He kissed her as she smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning I have to be at the airport by noon."

"That's right you're going to Vancouver."

"Yep three months, are you going to come and visit me?"

"I will if we get the movie settled. They won't tell Logan or me anything about what is going on." She moved and was now sitting on his hips.

"Are we going to talk about Logan or are we going to do it?"

"Logan who."

Tristan was sitting at the table when the door slammed and he knew who it was.

"What the hell is this Tristan?" She was holding up some papers.

"Pictures of your old chest."

"No dumb ass you kissing one Rory Gilmore."

"We went over this already."

"This is not a peck they caught you full on the lips in the car." He took the pictures and looked at them. "So what should I tell everyone who is calling me?"

"Nothing she is back home, and don't tell them where that is, and I'm here nothing is going on."

"God Tristan can't you keep it in your pants?" He moved behind her and kissed her neck.

"Not when you're around I can't."

"What the bloody hell is going on her mate?" He just laughed before walking away.

Rory walked into the house her mom was sleep when she got home and when she lift this morning. She heard Aly and her mom laughing.

"Honey I'm home."

"Rory." Aly came running over to Rory and she picked her up. "Sis you bring me anything?"

"Yea it's right here." She put her sister down and picked up the bag. "For my little sister I got her a charm bracelet and this necklace."

"Me next me, next, please let me be next."

"For my loving mother I got two things also. First I have a very nice dress." She held up a dress liked the one she wore, but red. "And I got you a necklace."

"Is it that million dollar one you wore?"

"No Tristan had to give that back to the store." She held up same one she was wearing and that she gave Aly. "This is so each of the Gilmore women have will always be with each other."

Logan and Madeline were walking into a restaurant and Logan saw someone who has been a pain in his side for years.

"Look what the cat drug inside."

"Look who is talking you balding motherfucker."

"Now Logan is that any why to treat you're former boss?"

"Yea until I quit and started up my own company. What has happened to you, that's right Terence, fired your ass."

"I quit and Miller Gold is going strait to the top."

"Nice beer company Ari. You had to get Barbra Miller to join you. Come on Ari I made you a fare offer to join me, but no you had to do it on your own." Ari's phone rang.

"What E?"

"Is that Eric Murphy? Thank him for lunch this afternoon." Logan walked away as Ari was looking at him.

"Did you have fucking lunch with Logan?"

Jess and Tristan were watching boxing as the round ended Jess looked over at his friend.

"So have you called her yet?"

"What?" Tristan said looking over at Jess who moved his head to the side.

"Have you called Rory since she left?" He said as if he was talking to a two year old.

"She just left yesterday J."

"I know did you call her to make sure she got home alright?"

"I'm not like you J. I don't need to call her everyday." Jess's phone rang and Tristan looked at him. "Logan?" Jess nodded before answering it.

"Yea Logan."

"We have a director, but they won't release the name until its official."

"They have a director." Jess and Tristan slapped hands. "Logan when are they going to film?"

"They have press next week for the director and then they are going to fill the rest of the cast."

"So in a few months?"

"Yea tell your boy to start lifting weights, he looks too much like my mom right now."

"Yea how was your dinner tonight?"

"Ran into an old friend, we had a few laughs well at least I did."

"Ran into Ari then?"

"Yea, Mades all over me so I got to go."

"Take it easy on your hand tonight." Jess hung the phone as he smiled at Tristan.

"This is it you're big break."

"Yea it is man thanks for everything."

"So how was the movie?"

"Mom the movie is really good."

"And what happened with Tristan?"

"He said to finish school and if I find someone then don't look back."

"And what do you think about that?"

"I think I'm going to bed now." She was walking away when she heard her mother.

"Come on you can't leave me hanging like this."

"Sorry mom I'm tired."

"I saw your pictures." She stopped and sat back down. "You looked very nice."

"What pictures are you talking about?"

"Is there something you want to tell mommy?"

"Is there something she already knows?"

"The two of you sitting in a car kissing." She closed her eyes they were caught.

"That was after he told me not to wait."

"How do you fill about him?"

"I don't know mom I like him I really do."

"But."

"But he is a movie star and I'm from a little town that everyone sees as wanting his money."

"Rory honey just do what you think is best for you and everything will work out in the end. If you both want to be together then you will be."

"Thanks mom you're the best." They hugged and Lorelai got up.

"I know this."

Jess walked downstairs and saw Colin was sitting with Finn playing X-box. He sat down beside them and took the controller from Finn.

"So did Doyle call back yet mate?"

"Yea he did you have a sitcom audition Friday, then a movie audition on Monday."

"Thanks Jess for everything today."

"Just remember me when you book both of them."

"Yea three present?"

"From you yea."

"Then why do I give you ten for?" Tristan walked out from the kitchen with beer in his hands.

"Because I've known you longer and you have the money Mr. Flash."

"Did you hear any reviews for Strike Three?"

"More good then bad reviews."

"What are they projecting for the opening weekend?"

"Ten million opening weekend."

"The movie only took eight to make."

"Then you will have a hit on your hands then."

"That we will J." The four of them joked around for the rest of the night.

It has been a few days since Rory had gotten home and she missed talking to Tristan and seeing him. They've only knew each other for a few months and been in the same place for about a week, but she still felt something for him. She almost called him a few times since coming home, but that different about it she was nervous just thinking about calling him. She dialed all but the last number, but quickly closed the phone when her mom walked into the room.

"Who yea were you calling?"

"No one."

"You were calling lover boy."

"I don't have a lover boy."

"That's right you have a movie star lover boy."

"I'm not talking to you anymore." She got up and was walking outside, but her mom was right behind her.

"Rory I wanted to talk to you about something. You should do what he told you to do try to meet other people and don't look back."

"I don't want to do that mom."

"I know you have a puppy crush on a movie star, hell even I had a crush on Davy Jones when I was younger." Rory laughed at Lorelai.

"You liked Davy Jones?"

"Not the point, the point is that I grew out of it and so will you."

"Mom did you ever meet Davy Jones?" She shook her head no. "You see I've meet Tristan and have even kissed him so this is different. I like him and I think he likes me so can we just leave it at that. If I happen to meet someone at Yale and I like him then I will date him."

"That's all I can ask for."

Walking into Logan's office today was the big day for them today they were going to find out who Tristan was going to work with. The four of them was about to walk in when Logan opened up the door.

"Just you two," He pointed at Jess and Tristan. "Sorry boys last time was a one time only deal." Tristan raised his shoulders as they sat down on the couch. Jess and Tristan was looking at Logan.

"What do you have for us Logan?"

"For you Jess what ever you want baby."

"Logan tell us now."

"Brad Langford."

"Never heard of him before."

"He has finished second the last two years at Sundance to Billy Walsh."

"Come on Jess we'll go watch his movies and see what we think about him."

"Guys you might want to wait I have news on who is playing Linda Park." They stopped and looked over at Logan.

"Who?"

"J man what do you care it's not you who will be kissing her, foundling her, have simulated sex with her."

"Logan will you just tell us now?"

"Lindsay Lister will be playing the girlfriend/future wife. Boom."

"She's cute, when do we stat shooting?"

"January and it will end in March." They nodded before starting to walk out of the office.

"Logan when you just said boom you sounded like Ari."

"Go jerk yourself off Jess."

Tristan picked his phone up and dialed her number hoping she would answer her phone.

"Hello."

"What are you wearing right now?" He heard her laughing which made him smile.

"Hi Tristan haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Missed me already Rory?"

"Not really."

"Well I've missed you."

"You're so sweat, does that line work on all the girls?"

"Nope did it work on you?"

"Yea because I've missed you too."

"You are the first women I've missed since I moved out her, and that is the truth Rory."

"Thank you Tristan. So have you heard about The Flash yet?"

"Yep today we start next year."

"Where are you filming at?"

"Don't know that yet. Why do you want to fly out and see me working?"

"I just want to see you in those tights and mask."

"Do we have a fetish?"

"I guess you'll have to find out."

"I guess I will, I have to run the boys and I are going out tonight. I'll call you later."

"Take care of yourself Tristan."

"You too Rory bye."

"Bye." They both hung up the phone with huge smiles plastered on there faces.

* * *

Once again I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Next Chapter Jess goes and visits Louise and she has an idea for them to have a little fun (If you watch the show you know what I'm talking about think three) also Tristan might run into another superhero actor. Once again thanks for the reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't leave me now."

"Sorry Tristan I'm going to visit Louise." Jess was packing his clothes as Tristan was trying to stop him.

"You're leaving me with the two retards?"

"Yep your turn to watch them."

"What about the movie?"

"Everything is signed sealed and delivered so you don't need me for the weekend."

"The other movie you know this is an opening weekend?"

"I know I will still be in touch with Logan all weekend Tristan everything is under control."

"Fine but I will remember this."

"I know you will." Jess picked up the bag as Tristan watched him walking out of the bedroom. "Only call me if it's an emergency."

"What do you consider an emergency?"

"If you are in a hospital bed or have lost a body part and are on your way to the hospital."

"So if Finn runs out of liquor?"

"So you don't call me." Jess got into his car and throws his hand up at Tristan as he drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down off the plane Jess saw Louise standing their waiting for him. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her kissing her head. She looked up and kissed him as he dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her.

"How is filming going?" Jess picked his bag up and took her hand.

"We're a few days behind right now." He nodded as they walked out to a limo. "The studio is paying for it. So how is everything going at home?"

"The movie is starting next year, Finn might be getting a movie, and Paris is well Paris getting pissed at Tristan every other day."

"So you're telling me that The Flash is going to happen?"

"Yep the other cast isn't really that well known so Tristan is going to have to carry the movie."

"He's ready for this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan was sitting on the couch with nothing to do since Jess wasn't home. He had to talk to Logan when he called. He could believe that Jess left with the world wide opening of Strike Three being today. Logan was calling the house phone and he had to answer ir himself.

"Yea Logan."

"Where is J at?"

"Getting him some in Canada."

"Well is one of the other stooges with you right now?"

"Nope just me. Colin went with Finn to his audition that Doyle just called and told him about."

"Well then I have the first east coast numbers for the movie."

"Tell me Logan."

"Not bad above average the studio wanted two million and so far we are going to make that number."

"Good nice talking to you Logan." Tristan put the back on the coffee table as the doorbell rang. Walking over he opened it and saw Lindsey was at his door.

"Hey Lindsey how are you doing?"

"Good Tristan just wanted to come by and run over our lines together."

"Yea sure come on in." She walked inside and he closed the door. "You want anything to drink?"

"Some wine if you have any."

"Yea I think Colin has some somewhere in the house." She sat down as Tristan walked into the kitchen. She was excited to be in Tristan's house just talking to him she had always had a crush on him. He walked out with a glass of wine and a beer for himself. "Where do you want to begin?"

"How about the kissing part you know so we can get use to doing it?" He wasn't sure about this but they were professionals after all and he nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was walking out of the movie theater when she ran into someone sending her right onto her ass. She looked up at the dark hair man who was holding his hand out to her.

"I'm so sorry." She said while he pulled her up and they were standing so close that nothing could fit between them right now. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"I'm Michael by the way."

"Nice to meet you Michael, I'm Rory." They were just looking at each other when she broke the silence. "How did you like the movie?"

"It was ok nothing like the older ones." She smiled up at him.

"I liked this movie, but prefer the older ones also." She finally took a step back from Michael and looked at him. He had very short black hair, his skin was tan, and his eyes were almost silver looking.

"This might be out of leftfield but would you like to go watch some old movies together?"

"I don't know I just meet you Michael. For all I know you might be a serial killer.."

"I live with my brother and his girlfriend during the summer while school is out."

"What school do you go to?"

"I went to Brown, but I'm transferring to Yale this semester." She smiled again and shook her head. "What?"

"It's just that I go to Yale and I'm living with my mother, step dad and sister for the summer."

"What are you taking?"

"Journalism, what about you?"

"Same I was the editor over at Brown before I left."

"I'm going to be the editor this year of the paper."

"What's the luck of this happening?"

"Not very good. So is the offer still good?"

"Of course let's go." She took his arm as they walked to his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess just walked into the apartment that Louise was staying at and she pushed him onto the wall while kissing him. His phone started to ring and both groaned out in disappointment.

"This better be fucking good Logan."

"It's not trust me." He sat down on the couch that was looking out the window.

"What is it Logan."

"The movie is not doing well way below what it should be doing."

"Fuck, have you called Tristan yet?"

"Yea I had to lie to him since the manger is trying to get laid instead of being at home and doing his job." Logan screamed into the phone as Jess closed his eyes.

"So the movie isn't doing that well, we already have The Flash singed on for his next movie." When he didn't hear anything from Logan, it was bad news. "Logan what aren't you tell me?"

"Warners just call and are now worried about how the movie isn't opening to expectations. They said that Tristan might not be as big as they first thought. They are now trying to call every young actor about the Flash."

"We have a contract are they going to pay for it to be broken?"

"They said they will if they have to."

"Fuck, what are we going to do Logan?"

"The only thing we can do know is pray that the movie does better out here on the west then it is doing back east."

"Only call me if it's an emergency, and don't tell Tristan any of this Logan I will call him later and tell him." He put his phone into his pocket as he felt Louise put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Can we go out tonight and have a good time?"

"Yea sounds like you need it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked into the club, Jess went to get them some drinks as Louise went to sit down. She saw someone who she thought she knew.

"Louise Grant?"

"Honor." They hugged as they both sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on some business, what about you?"

"Filming."

"Who is that guy?" Louise saw Jess walking with two drinks.

"That is my boyfriend Jess Marinao."

"Wow you did well for yourself."

"I know." Jess walked back over and stopped. "Jess this is my friend from high school Honor."

"Nice to meet you." He sat down beside Louise and was listening to them talking.

"Excuse me ladies I have to hit the head." Jess got up and Honor was looking at him.

"So are you going to share him with me?"

"Why do you like him?"

"I like the way he looks, and since you are with him I know he is good in the sack."

"Of course he is." They both laughed.

"And haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be with another woman?"

"Maybe."

"So how about me, you, and Jess go back to my house?"

"Jess will never go for this."

"How long is here in Vancouver for?"

"For the weekend, but he might have to go back to L.A. to talk to Tristan and Logan." Jess walked back over to the table and sat down.

"So Jess have you ever been with two women at the same time." His eyes were huge and he looked over at Louise.

"What did you just say?"

"Have you ever been with two women at the same time?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Would you like to be?"

"Can I think about this for a few minutes?"

"Sure we have until you leave." The rest of the night was just them talking and Jess thinking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yea just thinking."

"About what Honor said tonight?" He nodded as she laughed. "I'm not going to get mad if you want to do this, but I will have some rules."

"Why aren't you mad about this?"

"We've been friends for years Jess so nothing she says or does bothers me." She kissed him and opened the door.

"I need to cheek in with Logan to see how the movie did today." He pulled the phone out as Louise was taking her shoes off.

"Yea."

"Tell me some good news Logan."

"I just saved a shit load of money on my car insurance by switching to the fucking lizard."

"Cut the crap and tell me about the movie."

"Good news is that the numbers are a little better then earlier."

"The bad news?"

"None to report the movie will make it's opening mark of ten million and I just called Warners and they said we are good to go."

"I'll call you in the morning for the final numbers." He hung the phone up and called Tristan now he really needed to talk to him.

"Hello."

"Tristan the movie has met what the studio wants."

"Good J, I know you what else do you want?"

"I need some advice from you."

"I'm all ears J."

"Louise and her friend want to have a threesome."

"Then what the hell are you still doing talking to me get your ass into that bedroom and make me proud."

"Louise wants to set up ground rules first."

"J the rules will be you can't bang the other girl, but do get attached to her since you can't have her Louise is great for you. Just sit back and watch and take a lot of pictures so your boy here can enjoy also."

"I still don't know about this T."

"Is the other girl hot?"

"Yea she is."

"I say if Louise is down with it then go for it. How many more times are you going to be aloud to see a hot chick naked kissing your hot girlfriend? I'll answer that not ever again. You want my advice go for it have a little fun, but don't get attached to the other women J trust me on that I should know."

"First hand experience?"

"Yea I had an actress whom will remain nameless, but her initials are E.C. and my old girlfriend in a threesome and let's just say when she woke up that is when she became my old girlfriend."

"I'm going to talk about this with Louise I'll see you Monday morning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess woke up the next morning with his arms around Louise and he kissed her forehead. He felt a hand on his back and it was moving around to his front and down his stomach. He looked over, Honor kissed him, and she moved him onto his back. Louise woke up and smiled not caring what happened between Honor and Jess because she knew that Jess would always be with her and since she was getting turned on by just watching them.

After Honor left Jess and Louise were still in bed, she had her head on his chest. She smiled and kissed his chest.

"Baby what is Honor's last name?"

"You don't know who she is?"

"No way?"

"That's Logan's older sister." He closed his eyes Logan was going to kill him when he found out about this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan, Finn, and Colin were sitting outside eating when Tristan felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Look who it is Vinny Chase and his boy E."

"What's up Tristan?" Eric and Vince sat down beside the guys. "Where's Jess at?"

"In Vancouver E getting some form his girl. How's Sloan doing?"

"She's good."

"We saw your movie good job man."

"Thanks Vince."

"We just stopped to say watch out with the people over at Warners they will lie right to your face man." Tristan nodded while Vince and Eric walked away from them

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess walked into the house and saw the boys sitting in the living room playing X-Box while Tristan was reading the script for The Flash.

"J man how was Vancouver?"

"Tristan could I talk to you alone?" He nodded and they walked into the kitchen with the other guys looking over there shoulders.

"What do you need?" Tristan handed him a beer and Jess was looking at him.

"You remember what we talked about the other day?"

"Yea the threesome."

"Well after the fact I found out who the other women was."

"Who was she?"

"Honor."

"You banged Logan's sister how was she?" Jess looked at him and gave a small smile. "That good man I thought Louise had rules?"

"It happened the next morning and she didn't say anything about it."

"You have a great girl J. So what are you so worried about?"

"She's Logan's sister what happens when he finds out?"

"She won't tell neither will the two of you; you have nothing to worry about." Jess nodded as they walked back out to the other guys.

"Hey guys Jess banged Logan's sister." Jess looked over at Tristan who just smiled at him.

"No way." Colin was the fist one to say something since Finn just closed his eyes.

"Yep and Louise watched them."

"I never told you she watched us."

"But she did she." Jess looked over at Tristan who smiled. "I know these things J."

"Come on mate give Finn a play by play of the whole night."

"And the next morning."

"Really Jess good job man."

"Colin shut up." The three of them were smiling while Jess put his head in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews I would like to have a few more for this chapter. I wanted this chapter to foucs more on Jess since he is going to be a big part of this story. You will be seeing more of Michael in the story as he and Rory might be grewing closer. A hint about Tristan's threesome she is an actress in a movie that has already been talked about in earlier chapters. Thats all once again thanks for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory walked inside her the house with a bag full of books. She and Michael had gone to the bookstore before going to lunch. She's been spending a lot of time with him lately, which Lorelai has noticed. She sat down beside her mom, took her shoes off, and rubbed her feet.

"So how was your day?"

"We had fun." She leaned her head back on the couch.

"So when am I going to meet him?"

"Soon, mom. Real soon."

"So are you going out tonight?"

"Yea he wants to go to some poetry reading in Hartford, then we're going out for a late dinner."

"You really like him?"

"Yea I do. He's nice and sweet." Rory left the room to get ready as Lorelai looked at the closed door.

"Mom where's Aly at?"

"With her father. She wants to be a cook when she grows up."

"A Gilmore girl that wants to cook."

"She has too much Danes in her. Luke has her brainwashed."

"Yeah, it sounds like it."

"So is he picking you up?"

"No."

"Are you going to be coming home tonight?"

"I'm going to stay at the pool house."

"Yes, your home away from home. Did you call Emily?"

"Yeah. She said it was fine by her, I just have to stay for breakfast in the morning."

"She always makes you do something."

"I don't mind it, mom." She walked out of the room wearing a black dress. "I'm going to see Aly before I leave. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed her mom's cheek before grabbing her bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Michael were walking to what looked like a coffee shop. As they sat down, he ordered them some coffee to drink while they waited for someone to come onstage.

"So how many of the books have you started to read that you got today?"

"Only two of them and one of them was Aly's book I got her."

"You're reading her book?" She pushed him.

"Yes, to her. Not to myself."

"What ever you say Rory, I believe you." He laughed some as she looked over at him.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do." They looked up on stage as the lights went out. She was looking over at him and saw how intensely he was watching the people on stage.

"Are you going up on stage?"

"No I never wanted to, I just like listening." She nodded and looked back up on stage.

They were walking into a restaurant it around eleven o'clock and Rory was surprised they were even open.

"Mr. Winchester, it's so great to see you again."

"You too, Kelly. Table for two please." He picked up the menus and walked them to the table. "Everything is good here." She nodded and opened the menu up. The waiter walked over to them and made small talk with Michael.

"I'll have the lobster." They both looked over at Rory who was still reading.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries, the garlic bread sticks and spaghetti and meatballs." They both looked over at her. "I missed lunch today and I'm really hungry."

"I've never met a woman who ordered that much food. They normally just get what I order."

"Yeah, that rich guy food just doesn't cut it for me."

"So, Rory, can I officially tell my brother that we're dating?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. And since we're now officially dating, my mom wants to meet you."

"What's your family like?"

"Mom is an older version of me, and my sister is a younger version of me. Luke, my step-dad, is very protective of his three girls."

"So, don't do anything that will make him mad at me."

"See, you catch on quickly!" After a few more minutes of them talking about family, friends and everything else they could think about, the food finally came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, they walked to a park hand in hand, eating ice cream and still talking about everything. They had learned more about each other in the last few hours than they'd discovered in all the days they had spent together since running into each other.

"So, you're brother works for a constriction company?"

"Yeah, he's a foreman. He makes some good money."

"What about your parents?" He looked away and she knew it must be a sore subject. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's ok, my dad left right before I was born and I haven't heard from him since. My mom died of cancer when I turned sixteen. So my brother has taken care of me since then."

"How old was he when she died?"

"Eighteen." She grabbed his hand tighter as they just sat on the bench.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into the house and saw her grandparents were already at the table.

"Good morning grandma, grandpa."

"Good morning Rory, how did you sleep?"

"Good thank you."

"Grab a plate and get what ever you want." Richard said and she did.

"So how was your date last night?"

"Good. I had fun."

"What is the young mans name?"

"Michael Winchester, grandma."

"Richard, do we know a Winchester?"

"Stanley Winchester."

"That's Michael's grandfather's name."

"Yes, Stanley owned construction companies all over the world."

"His brother runs them now."

"So when are we going to get to meet Michael?"

"Right after mom does, because you know if the two of you meet him first I'll never hear the end of it."

"So true. What are your plans tonight?"

"Michael and his brother are going out of town for the weekend, so I'm going to look for a job."

"I can make some calls for you, Rory if you'd like?"

"I'll remember that, Grandpa. Thanks."

He nodded as the three of them ate and talked about Yale and what kind of job she wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan walked downstairs and saw Jess reading the paper. When Jess noticed him, he quickly put the paper down and looked up at him.

"Anything good in the paper today?" Jess looked over at Colin.

"Not really."

"Where's Finn at?"

"Stayed at Paris's place last night."

"When does he start his show?"

"Thursday morning."

"So little Finn is going to spread his wings and fly out of the nest?"

"Looks that way. So what time did you get in last night?"

"Around three."

"Were you with Lindsey again?"

"Yeah, she's really cool to hang out with."

"What are we doing today?"

"I have to go work out this afternoon."

"With Lindsey?"

"Yeah, she'll be there."

"Why?"

"She wants to look her best for the movie. Nothing wrong with that."

"You want us to come with?"

"Yea why not might be fun and you two need to put on some muscle."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They picked up Finn and drove to the gym. As they walked inside, they saw Lindsey and her friend stretching. The guys all moved there heads and watched them from behind.

"Jess, you shouldn't look at them." All three turned around and saw Honor standing with her hands on her hips. Tristan walked up to her and they hugged. "Nice to see you, Tristan."

"You too, Honor." She looked over his shoulder. "This is Finn, and you remember Colin."

"Of course I remember Colin." He smiled and shook her hand. "The last time I saw you was three years ago, and you were getting married." The guys looked at him and he shook his head.

"No, I was thinking about it. And I told you after what, twenty shots of shochu?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Jess was looking the other direction unsure of what to say.

"Hi Jess, how's Louise doing?"

"She's, good thanks."

"Well boys, I have to go and see my brother. Let's catch up later."

"Yeah, how about tonight?" Tristan asked as she kissed his cheek.

"It's a date. Pick me up at Logan's place around nine." She waved at the guys who were watching Jess, smiling.

"Don't say a fucking word." They all laughed as his phone rang. "Yeah, Logan."

"Chris Keller is going to be playing Hunter Zolomon, aka Zoom."

"So is all the cast set now?"

"Yep, the main cast is. And they want to bump up shooting a month."

"Tristan, they want to bump shooting up a month." Jess covered the phone up as Tristan was still looking at the women, who were doing Yoga now.

"Fine with me." He waved his hand to Jess.

"He says it's fine Logan."

"I'll call Warners and tell them. Did Honor run into you guys?"

"Yeah, she left right before you called. We're taking her out tonight."

"Don't fuck my sister, Jess." Jess closed his eyes. "I'm just kidding, I know you wouldn't do that since you have Louise."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm serious don't you or any of the other guys fuck my sister."

"I'll watch over her tonight."

"I trust you, Jess." The line went dead as he walked back over to the other guys.

"What did Logan say?"

"That Chris Keller is playing Zoom."

"Really. Never heard of him before."

"He's a singer. He had that song with the girl from Tree Hill."

"Yeah, I remember now." Tristan pointed at him as a woman walked over to them.

"Are you ready to start, Tristan?"

"Yeah, let's go. See you guys later." They watched Tristan put his arm around her as she laughed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, the guys were sitting on a bench still waiting for Tristan. Jess looked at his watch and sighed.

"I thought he said only a few hours?"

"Did you see that trainer he had, mate? She was hot."

"Yes Finn, we all saw her." Colin said as they finally saw Tristan walking towards them, alone, with a huge smile on his face.

"He has that look on his face."

"Someone just got lucky." Colin said as he high-five Finn. Jess just rolled his eyes as Tristan walked over to them.

"Lets get out of here. We have to get ready to take Jess's other girlfriend out tonight."

"She's not my other girlfriend. I only have one."

"Whatever Jess, let's get going. By the way guys, I didn't get lucky. I was in the steam room with Billy Walsh talking about a movie he is writing for me and Vince to do."

"Did he say when he was going to be finished with it?"

"After the Flash shooting is over it'll be my next move." The four of them were walking out as Vince and his boys were walking into the gym.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing, Vince. I ran into Billy Walsh and he wants us to do a movie together."

"It'll be cool to work with you Tristan." Drama and Turtle were talking to Finn and Colin as Eric and Jess were talking to each other.

"We're heading out tonight want to roll with us?"

"Just the four of you?"

"No Logan's sister is in town and she's coming with."

"Yeah, we'll go with you. What time?"

"Nine, at The Club. See you there."

"See you then, man." The smacked hands as they walked to the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was getting ready when her face popped into his head, like it did most of the time now. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." A guys voice answered and he was confused.

"Yeah. Is this Rory Gilmore's phone?"

"Yeah, she is in the restroom. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"No, I'll call back later." He closed his phone just as Jess knocked on his door.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I feel like drinking tonight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to go to the restroom, mom is supposed to call. Will you answer it if it rings?"

"Yeah, sure I will." Michael got up and pulled Rory's chair out as he kissed her. After she'd walked away he heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, is this Rory Gilmore's phone?"

"Yeah, she is in the restroom. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"No, I'll call back later." He closed her phone as Rory walked back out and sat down.

"Did anyone call?"

"Yeah, some guy called. He said he would call back later."

She nodded as the food came to the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting at her grandparents again, when she remembered that someone had called her. She looked at her recent calls and saw his name. She had forgotten all about him these past weeks. She didn't know what was in her heart right now. She really liked Michael, but she could still remember what Tristan had said to her asking her to wait for him. She just laid down and closed her eyes. Right before she fill asleep, one name was on her mind.

"Tristan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. This is the first one that I have ever had Beta so I want to thank Beth (silver blood) for it. She is also going over the other chapters so they will get reposted after she is done. I wanted to show that Rory is trying to move on but she is still thinking about Tristan. That's all for now once again thanks for the reviews and thanks to Beth for all your help.


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan looked over and saw blonde hair on his bed _'out of all the women last night I just had to fuck her'_ He rolled his neck and touched her shoulder.

"Honor you have to get up." She turned her head and looked at Tristan.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven I have a meeting with your brother who is going to kill me if he finds out about this." He pulled a pair of pants on as she got up with the sheet wrapped around her body. She picked up her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Logan would never kill you make to much money for him." He saw her phone was blinking he picked it up and saw Logan has been trying to call her.

"Your brother is trying to call you." She walked out in her blue bra and underwear and he couldn't help but look at her. She sat down on his lap and kissed him. "I really need to take a shower." She was kissing his neck before getting off and walking back to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out full dressed as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked downstairs and the guys were looking at her like she wasn't real. She waved at them before walking outside and to her car. Tristan walked down about twenty minutes since Honor left and the guys were looking at him,

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Honor?" Jess said as Tristan was pouring himself a cup of coffee

"I'm not going to lie to you."

"Fuck Tristan what was you thinking?"

"The same thing you were when you did her she's hot and I want to do her again."

"Logan is going to kill us both you know that?"

"Let him at least I can die saying I fucked his sister. We need to go we have Logan today."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Tristan was walking to Logan's office each having a smile on there faces and laughing. As Madeline told, them to go right inside the laughter stop and they saw that Honor was sitting on the couch talking to her brother. Tristan looked over at Jess who ran his hand in his hair.

"Hi Tristan, Jess how are you two doing?" She smiled at Tristan who smirked back at her. Jess was looking over at Logan.

"We're good Honor just a little headache."

"You guys did drink a lot last night." She looked over at Tristan who smiled back at her. "I need to go I will see you guys again tonight right?"

They both looked over at each other "Yea why not." She smiled and walked over to Tristan and kissed his cheek.

"You were way better last night then the first time. Let's see if tonight is better than last night." She licked his ear before walking out of the office.

"What the hell was that Tristan, are you screwing my sister?"

"Yea I am Logan." Jess looked over at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Right like I believe you. Honor doesn't do actors."

"Only actor's managers." Logan looked over at Jess who was still looking over at Tristan.

"Why are we here for Logan?"

"You guys are going to Comic Con for Warners to promote the movie."

"Who all is going to be their?"

"You, Keller, Lindsey and the director what's his face."

"Brad,"

"Thanks J you are useful after all."

"Blow me Logan when do we have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning early so no going out with my sister tonight. Now get out of my office I have a call to make."

"We were out with Vince last night and he said to give him a call. He needs an agent." Tristan said opening the door and walking

"Bye Logan." Jess waved as Logan gave him the finger.

"Madeline get me Eric Murphy's phone number." He sat down and smiled today was going to be good for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan was picking some things up when he saw the paper that Jess was reading the other day. He sat down, opening the paper up and saw her face and she was kissing some other man.

'_Tristan DuGrey latest romance is like his others nothing to right home about. Rory Gilmore the hair to the Gilmore and Hayden estate seen here kissing Michael Winchester on late night in Hartford Connecticut, Michael and his brother run the world's largest constitution company W.C.C.' _

He throws the paper down and was now on a mission to find Jess and ask him about the paper. He walked into the living room and was just looking at Jess. Finn and Colin both looked at each other before walking out of the room.

"So was you going to tell me about the paper?" Jess looked up at him.

"I didn't want to tell you Tristan."

"Bullshit J you could've told me before I called her and he answered the phone."

"You called her?"

"Yea being the idiot that I am I thought?" He stopped and sat down on the couch, with his head in his hands.

"She is the first one who you ever fell for." He nodded. "You still have time she isn't married yet." Jess saw the look on his face and knows this wasn't going to be good. "Tristan what are you thinking?"

"Road trip after the event tomorrow."

"Bad idea Tristan call her first."

"So what he can answer again no way." Tristan stood again and was about to walk out the room when Jess grabbed his arm

"If you go and see her and get into a huge pissing contest with this guy, she my never want to see you again. Just call her and keep calling her until she talks to you." Tristan nodded in defeat and sat back down.

"You're right Jess."

"Am always right."

"Is it safe to come back in mates?"

"Yea Finn it's all safe."

"No bleeding to worry about?"

"No punches were thrown Finn."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Comic Con for the movie we have to go."

"When are we leaving?"

"Early in the morning. Jess cal Honor and tell her we can't make it out tonight." He nodded as Tristan looked over at the two guys. "Boys we have a little trip to plan out after the event tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was walking up to Michael's place, while his brothers place this was the first time she had meet his brother. She knocked on the door and Michael answered it. He leaned down and kissed her she felt bad for not thinking about him, but a Hollywood actor.

"Glad you came I was starting to think you might not show up."

"I wouldn't do that to you." He kissed her again before taking her hand and they walked inside to house. "Nice place."

"It was our parents place and we moved in after." She nodded and he took her hand. "Rory this is my brother Martin and his girlfriend Jill." The woman stood up and she was pregnant.

"Nice to finally meet you Rory, Michael has told us so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too." She shook both of there hands and was filling a little guilty about this because she was thinking about one man right now.

"Jill do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Martin can help me show Rory around the place diner will be ready in thirty minutes."

They walked outside, the smell of flowers hit her, and she closed her eyes. She felt a slight pull on her hand and her eyes opened and saw rows after rows of roses, tulips of all colors, wild flowers. The mixture of colors were beautiful

"This is beautiful."

"Yea Jill loves to work with flowers and with her being pregnant she has a lot of time on her hands right now."

"She done all of this?"

"Well her and her sister who stays here sometimes." He moved them over to a bench and they sat down. "I always come out her to think about what happening in my life."

"I can see why." He was looking at her when she looked up at him. She knew what was coming up and she wasn't ready for so she decided to stop it before he could say anything. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yea of course you can."

"Well you know the guy who started in Strike Three?"

"Yea Tristan DuGrey what about him?"

"Well I went to the premier of the movie with him in L.A. and we kind of have a connection."

"What do you want to break up with me?"

"No Michael it's just that I know you are going to say I love you, but I'm not ready to say it back to you."

"Well you don't have to."

"I once had a boyfriend who said that but he broke up with me when I couldn't say it back to him and I don't want that to happen with you. I really do like you but I don't think its love yet not saying that I could fall in love with you. I just thought you should know before saying the words."

"What about Tristan what is you're filling towards him?"

"We haven't talked in a few weeks now."

"He was the one who called the other night wasn't he?" She nodded and looked down at her hands. "I thought he sounded disappointed when I answered the phone."

"Yea are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Yes you are I'm so stupid should've kept my mouth shut about Tristan and not even brought him up."

"No you done the right thing Rory thanks for telling me this. I do have one question for you."

"Okay."

"Are you still my girlfriend?"

"So you still want me to be?" He nodded and kissed her.

"Guys diner is ready." They broke apart and walked back inside hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you so worried about you meet my brother yesterday?" They were walking up to Lorelai's house and Rory was getting worried. What would her mom say about him, Aly could say anything since she really doesn't know better. Will Luke have his gun ready? Everything was going though her head as they walked up on the porch. "What are you thinking about?"

"My mom is a unique person and Aly doesn't know when to keep her mouth closed and we love her for that, but she might say the wrong thing tonight."

"Everything will be fine Rory."

"I hope Luke doesn't have his gun ready." He looked down at her and she looked serious.

"You're joking right?"

"I wish." She opened the door and they walked inside. "Mom we're here." Lorelai walked out of the kitchen.

"Mom this is Michael, Michael this is my mother Lorelai Danes."

"Nice to meet you Lorelai."

"You too Michael.

"Rory." Aly ran out and hugged her. "I really, really, really missed you."

"I really, really, really missed you too. Aly this is Michael." She waved as Luke walked out of the kitchen. "Michael my step dad Luke Danes, dad Michael Winchester."

"Nice to meet you sir." They shook hands.

"You to come on Aly you can help me finish diner."

"Okay daddy." Luke picked her up and they walked back into the kitchen. The three of them walked into the living room. They talked about different things until Rory's phone rang. She looked down and saw his name was flashing.

"I need to take this I'll be right back." She walked outside and opened the phone up.

"Please tell me it's you?" His voice was low and she could hardly hear him.

"Yea it's me." She heard a sigh and then silence.

"I saw the paper." She knew what he was talking about and closed her eyes.

"Sorry about that it happened quickly. We meet coming out of the theaters after watching your movie."

"I'm a hell of a match maker." They both laughed some. "Is it wrong to still be thinking about you all the time?" She felt the tears coming into her eyes now. "Since I know you moved on."

"Tristan."

"I know I should just take my own advice and try to move on but I can't. I've been with a few girls now and I do forget about you for a few hours, but then I fill like I cheated on you and I hate that filling."

"I'm with Michael." She was trying not to let him hear her crying

"But I can hear you crying right now." That made it even worse sobbing coming over the phone. "I start filming at the end of the year in Australia and incase I don't see you again I will send you an open ticket you can use anytime any were in the world. I'll call you later, take care of yourself Rory."

"You to Tristan." She closed her phone, whipped her eyes before walking inside the house. She saw Michael was still talking to Lorelai as Aly walked over to her.

"Where's Tristan?"

"At his home."

"I like Tristan."

"I know you do so do I. Is diner ready?" She nodded as they walked into the living and told the others to come and eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait this is un beta so when I get the beta version I will repost the chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter Tristan gets some news that leaves him pissed at the world. Once again sorry for the wait and thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Tristan was rubbing his forehead as he sat his phone on the stand, his eyes were closed he was still thinking about her.

"Are you alright man?" He heard what was becoming the voice of reasoning for him lately.

"Have Paris call her friends at Yale and get Rory's home address."

"What are you thinking?"

"Then I want you to send an open ticket to anywhere and can be used at anytime."

"You called like I said?"

"Yea I did. J thanks man." He just nodded and walked out of the room as Tristan was looking at his phone again.

"So it went well?"

"As well as it could talk to the woman who you like and she has a boyfriend."

"So the ticket."

"Yea I told her that I would send it out to her and she could use it to see me if she wanted to, or go somewhere with her boyfriend." Jess looked over at Tristan who was just sitting on the couch.

"This is the first time that I have ever seen you like this Tristan."

"Like what?"

"You not getting mad about all of this and not doing something stupid." He looked up at Jess and nodded.

"I'm trying to win her not drive her away like I always wanted to do first to all the other ones."

"Yea you have done some stupid stuff in the past to drive women away." Jess walked out of the room passing Finn and Colin.

"We have four tickets and stuff to make him shit himself."

"Cancel everything boys we're going the old fashion way of getting the girl." They looked over at Tristan who smiled before walking out of the room.

Paris walked inside the house and handed Jess a paper as he looked up at her.

"This is one Rory Gilmore's home address the one she has listed with Yale."

"Thanks Paris."

"Where is Finn at?"

"His room reading his lines for his pilot." She sat down and looked over at Jess.

"So how are you and Louise doing?"

"We're good why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing Jess I swear to you."

"Bullshit Paris the only time you talk to me is if it's Tristan related since we."

"Yea I know what happen Jess you don't have to remind me. I heard some rumors of Louise and one of her costars were getting very friendly off set."

"Who?"

"I really don't know that Jess." He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for telling me." She smiled at him as Finn walked downstairs.

"Hey love." He walked over and kissed her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yea I can do this, you want to go out tonight?"

"Yea what time?"

"Around eight."

"Sounds good." She kissed him before getting her bag and leaving.

* * *

Colin was putting the last bag into the Hummer as Tristan walked out of the house. He was wearing a black Nike hoodie and dark sunglasses he yawned as he got into the front seat. Jess and Finn were sitting in the back as Colin was driving. Tristan said not one word on the whole drive to the event, which is worried for him not to at least complain about something. His phone rang and he looked down to see who was calling and he didn't answer it.

"Tristan are you ok?" Colin asked looking over at Tristan who just nodded and dug his hand further into the front pocket of the hoodie. The phone went off again and this time is was Logan, Tristan handed the phone back to Jess.

"What Logan?"

"Have you left yet?"

"Yea we have, are you coming to this thing today?"

"Yea just the way I want to spend my weekend talking to grown men who lives in their parent's basement and play with their action figures."

"Real nice Logan these men are who can make or break this movie."

"What do we care J we have a contract that says no matter what we are still going be getting a paycheck."

"Bye Logan don't hurt your wrist to much by jerking it." Jess looked up at Tristan who was still looking out the window so he was looking at who was calling Tristan, and he saw her name well not her name but her initials R.G.

"Let me guess who is behind the bad attitude." Tristan looked up at him before looking back down at the schedule that Paris had given him for the day. "Ok so what happened this time?"

"Nothing happened Jess."

"Really so why are those, the first words you have said since we left the house for?"

"Just drop it ok Jess."

"I saw your phone why is she calling you for?"

"You what?"

"After talking to Logan I saw she has been calling you."

"You don't know shit Jess and stay out of my business."

"Your business is my business Tristan and you know that."

"Just drop it Jess I don't want to talk about this." Jess nodded and walked back into his own room. He pulled the phone out of his pocket he needs to make a call.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Jess I miss you baby."

"I miss you too. I need you to tell me the truth Louise. Who was that guy you were with?"

"Baby nothing is going on he is my co-star."

"Why were you out with him for?"

"All of the crew went out that night he was drunk and I wanted to leave so I helped him back to his room."

"Sorry I just had to call and find out. What do you know about Rory?" He was walking around his room now.

"Not much we really didn't talk that much. Why what is going on?"

"I don't know but she has his head all twisted in knots."

"She still has that boyfriend of hers?"

"I think she does, Tristan doesn't talk much about her."

"Well give him time this is all knew to him."

"Yea I know. When are you coming home?"

"Next week, but then I have to come back here for another two weeks."

"I'll call you later." They hung up as Tristan walked from his bedroom wearing a black button up shirt and some dress pants.

"We need to get going I have some interviews to give."

"Are we going to talk about her?" He just looked over his shoulder at Jess before walking out of the door.

**

* * *

****Earlier that day**

Rory sat down with her phone in her hands and a pounding headache. She knew drinking last night was going to be bad for her, but did that stop her no her and Michael still get drunk. When she woke up this morning both naked she knew that was a mistake but what she found out that was one of a few she had made.

"Morning." Michael walked out of his room they had come back to his place after dinner with Lorelai and Luke.

"Morning." She smiled up at him as he kissed her. "Could you get me something for my head?"

"Yea be right back." He walked to back into the room and she decided to try Tristan on more time. Of course, he still didn't answer his phone. "It's me again will you please call me back. I was drunk last night so I have no idea what I said to you. I'm sorry Tristan." She put the phone back on the table as Michael walked over to her and gave her some Advil. "Thanks."

"Last night was great Rory." She nodded even though she only remembered parts of what happened.

"I have to get going mom said she needed my help at the Inn."

"What me to drive you home?"

"Yea that would be great." He phone rang and she quickly picked it up hoping it was Tristan, but it was Marty.

"Hello."

"Rory you have a flight to San Diego in three hours I need you to cover Comic Con for us."

"Kind of sudden don't you think?"

"Yea I knew but Scott was supposed to cover it, but his kid get the chickenpox."

"So."

"He has never had them until now." She laughed as did Marty some. "So are you going to do it?"

"Yea fax over what ever you want to cover."

"Tell your mom not to throw them away this time."

"It was one time Marty give her a break." He hung up the phone and she looked over at Michael. "Sorry my boss needs me to cover Comic con in San Diego this weekend."

"We have planes Rory."

"I know but the guy who was going to cover it has the chickenpox and I'm always on call for them." He got into the car and slammed the door close as she was looking at him.

"Is he going to be their." She looked over at him then it hit her who he was talking about.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"You have been talking to him."

"You've been throw my phone?" He just looked at her not say anything.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll walk to my grandparents place they will give me a ride home." She took off down the road and he was just looking at her.

After getting a ride home from her grandmother's drive, she walked into the Inn and Aly handed her some papers.

"Mommy said to give these to you so that I'm helping her."

"Yea you are wanted to go home with me and help me pack?" She nodded. "Go tell mom that I will bring you back here before I leave." Aly went running into the kitchen as she looked at the papers that Marty had sent. _Noon a meet and great with the cast of The Flash, Two o'clock a sit down with Tristan DuGrey. _She had to interview Tristan tomorrow she couldn't believe that Marty would do that to her. Aly came walking out of the kitchen with two cookies and she gave one of them to Rory as they started walking to the house.

Michael was trying to call her, but she wasn't answering her phone she had to laugh about this since Tristan wasn't answering her calls. She was walking into the hotel room when she picked up the paper by the door. Sitting down on the bed she opened up to the gossip columns her and Lorelai would always laugh at some of the stories in them.

'_It seems like the love affair of Michael Winchester and Rory Gilmore can blossomed into wedding bells in the young couple's future. Sources close to the couple have said that he purposed to her last night and she had accepted. They haven't set a wedding date yet, we will keep you up to date on when there is one.'_

He must have read this and is way he wasn't answering his phone. She didn't remember his asking her to marry him, but she wasn't for sure about that either. She looked over at the clock and saw it was time for her to leave, and explain to Tristan that the story isn't true.

**

* * *

Present time**

She pushed her way into the large conferences room trying to find a seat she knew wearing heels was the wrong way to go today. She was looking for him but never saw him anywhere. She then looked over and saw Jess, Finn, and Colin were standing beside Paris and Logan. She was going to wave but thought better of it since Tristan was mad at her she knew his friends would be also. She looked up on stage and saw him standing beside some people who were most likely his costars. He ran his hand over his hair that was a little longer then the last time she had seen him.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce you to the men behind the movie and the stars of the upcoming movie The Flash. First we have writer and executive producer Mr. David Krakowski, beside him we have director and producer Mr. Brad Langford, right beside him Mr. Tristan DuGrey who plays Wally West aka The Flash, next we have, Miss. Lindsay Lister who will be playing Linda Park. Finally, we have Mr. Chris Keller who will be playing Hunter Zolomon aka Zoom. We will now open the floor up for some questions." She was writing down the question and answers, but not asking any of her own since she will get a sit down with them later.

"Hey man we have a problem." Jess and Paris walked over to Tristan who was signing autographs.

"What?"

"She's here." He looked up at Jess then over to Paris.

"I'm not talking to her." He was walking away before Paris grabbed his arm.

"You have to Tristan her magazine paid to have a sit down with you."

"I don't give a shit who paid to talk to me if I don't want to talk then I'm not going to talk to her, and I don't want to talk to her."

"What happened Tris I just had to get her home address for you yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about it Paris."

"You still have to talk to her so get your ass in that room and don't forget to smile."

"I'm not on camera Paris why do I have to smile for?"

"So she can write 'he said smiling' not get going room 5." He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking down the hall.

* * *

She just finished talking to Chris Keller who spent most of the time trying to get her to go out with him. She knew who was next Tristan she just hoped that he would talk to her, she wanted to find out what she said to him last night. The door opened and he walked into the room and sat down in front of her not looking her in the eye.

"Hi."

"Hello." He reached her over a cup of coffee and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Before we start could I talk to you?"

"Is this off the record?"

"Yea. Why didn't you answer my calls this morning?"

"I've been busy all day."

"What did I say last night?" She had her eyes closed trying to remember something from last night. She heard him laugh and opened her eyes to see him leaning towards her.

"I was the first person you call last night after getting engaged you thought I was your mom. Then you said something about calling me, your husband to be grabbed the phone and told me what you two was going to do to celebrate, in very detailed ways."

"I'm not going to marry him I don't even remember anything from last night."

"Sucks to be you then marrying a guy and not even remember how he asked you. That will make one hell of a story to tell the kids." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can I ask you a question then we need to start the interview? Have you even said I love you to this jerk?" She looked down at her notes of questions choosing not to answer his question.

"So the movie what are looking forward most to do?" He smiled knowing she wouldn't marry someone who she didn't love.

She was getting her things gathered up so the next person could come in here and talk to Tristan they had went over her allowed time. Her hand was on the doorknob when she felt his hands on her waist. Turing around his hands came up and cupper her face they were looking each other in the eyes. He leaned down, she could fill his breath on her lips, and she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. This was not like the way Michael kissed her or like their first kiss. This was something different the slow kiss turned into a hungry kiss as they both moved their mouths against each other as fast as possible. When he finally pulled away, they both opened their eyes at the same time as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

"Come out with me tonight please?" He whispers his lips were barley above hers and she just nodded and kissed him this time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I know a not really like Rory but it's my story. Next chapter the night out and surprises happen. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

"When am I going to get my time with Tristan?" The angry reporter asked Paris who didn't have an answer for him right now.

"They will be done in a few minutes."

"That's what you said half an hour ago."

"Hey listen up Jack keep your damn pants on you will get you time with Tristan it's not like anyone else wants to talk to you today."

"That hurts Paris."

"Yea the truth always does."

* * *

Jess walked over to a smiling Logan who just got off his phone. This was never good seeing Logan smiling since Tristan already has work.

"Your blow up doll just came back from the repair shop Logan?"

"No asshole I just sat a meeting up with Vince and Eric for this afternoon."

"Really what is going to be your pitch?"

"I'm going to use."

"I heard you might just want a nice sit down meeting with them no slideshows."

"No slideshows got you any other advice?"

"Do what Tristan said you did with him and everything will go fine Logan."

"Would you call?"

"No I'm not calling E and telling him that you're the greatest agent around."

"Come on Jess." Jess just walked away from Logan. "Just one phone call to your fellow manager is all I'm asking from you."

"No." Logan walked out of the lobby and was now headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile in the interview room Tristan still had her pinned up against the door kissing her. His hands ran down her sides and then the back of her legs as he moved them down the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands went to unbutton his shirt when his phone started to ring. He moved her higher up his body never breaking the kiss as he reached into his pocket for his phone. Holding her up with one hand, he saw it was Paris he finally broke the kiss.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Your interview is over with her Tristan."

"Give us about an hour more Paris." She was had moved back down around his waist and was kissing his neck. She had almost all of the buttons undone.

"No more time Tristan finish it."

"Like I said we are… Deep into the interview." She slid down some and wrapped her legs tighter around him. "This is very unprofessional of you Paris."

"I have ten angry reporters here bitching me out." She was now running her hands up and down his chest.

"I don't care about some men who runs a website form their mother's basement. I am fucking busy right now and if you don't hang up the phone I will fire you." The phone went died as he dropped his.

"Tristan."

"Hmm." He was kissing her neck

"We need to stop now." He was pulling up her shirt and stopped looking at her. "You have a busy day and I need to write the article." The last word came out as a yelp since he bit her neck. He then lowers her back onto the ground but his hands were still on her hips.

"I know what I said before but I don't want to be without you." He was pushing her hair behind her ear. "I want to be with you Rory. I can't stand it knowing you are with someone else." She leaned her head into his touch.

"I have to go Tristan."

"Will you still come out with me tonight?" She nodded before walking out of the room.

* * *

After he was finally done with all the interviews he meet up with the other guys who were talking about Logan.

"Wonder what you and a reporter girl whom will remain nameless were doing in that room for almost half an hour?" Finn said as everyone looked at Tristan.

"We talked about the movie. What else would we do?"

"She walked out a little flushed. Must've been one hell of an interview." He looked over at Colin who nodded.

"I won't forget it." He walked over to Brad and put his arm around him and the flashes started. "Welcome to the big time." Brad was looking a little white as Tristan walked away and over to Allen from Warners who hugged him.

"There he is the next big action hero."

"If you try to screw me like you did Vince I will make sure that no one will ever work with you again." He said pulling away from Allen and some pictures were taken.

* * *

Logan was driving back to L.A to have his meeting with Vince and Eric today. This was his day to finally get out of the shadow of Ari. He walked into his office and saw Vince and Eric were waiting for him.

"Traffic from San Diego was horrible."

"How is Tristan doing?" Vince asking seating down on the couch

"Bad mood today something about a girl he likes, dating another guy. Enough about Tristan lets talk about Vincent Chase and what I can do for him. I'm not going to have some big picture show and put up like McDonalds of Microsoft and your face. All I'm going to say is that I will do everything I can for you, Eric, and even your brother Vince. I want you Vince and I will do anything or anyone to get your name on a contract. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yea we could eat."

"Okay lets go." The guys walked out of the door and Logan grabbed the contract. "We might need this later on." The guys looked at each other and nodded. "Mades I'm going out to lunch with Vince and Eric if anyone calls transfer it over to my cell." He looked over at the two. "You don't mind do you?"

"No not at all."

* * *

Rory was sitting in her apartment thinking about what happened this morning with her and Tristan. She liked Michael but the way he has been acting lately was creepy to her. He wanted something that she couldn't give him or wasn't ready to give him her heart. Tristan has been the one who was waiting for her not pushing her into anything that she didn't want to do. Her phone rang and she saw it was Michael.

"So did you see him today?"

"Hello to you to Michael."

"I'm sorry Rory I am truly sorry for this morning."

"What about last night calling Tristan."

"You did that honey."

"Well you did have to talk to him." She was walking around the room.

"Sorry about that also Rory."

"And how did the paper get that we are engaged?"

"They probably saw the ring and just assumed."

"I think we need to take a break Michael."

"What I love you Rory I don't want a break from us. I want us to just be an us."

"I think this is what's for the best."

"He is making you say that."

"No Tristan isn't here right now and I haven't seen him since this afternoon. What is doing this is your actions over the last couple of days Michael, you're not the same like when we first meet, you have changed and not for the best." She heard him sigh.

"I don't like it but if that is what you want then that is what we will do. How long of a break are we talking about?"

"I don't know it might be until I get back to Hartford, or it could last forever Michael."

"Well have fun with him tonight. Call me if you want to at anytime."

"Bye." She sat the phone down, walked into the bedroom, and was now looking for something to wear tonight.

* * *

Her phone beeped and she saw it was Tristan he had just sent her a message that said _'pick you up at nine_' She smiled and looked over at the clock it was almost nine now. She quickly put her shoes on as a knock on the door and she fell down trying to run to the door and put her shoes on. She opened the door her face red as if he saw her falling down while walking over to the door.

"Everything alright?" She just nodded and grabbed her purse and they walked out of the room. He reached his hand out and she took it as they walked to the elevator

"Yep everything is fine."

"Are you sure your knees look a little red. What could you possible be doing to make your knees red?" She looked up at him her mouth open and she smacked his arm.

"I was trying to put my shoes on when you knocked and I fell down. If you laugh I'm going right back up to my room and taking a long hot bath."

"Sounds good to me lets go."

"By myself." The rest of the ride down was quit and neither one mind it gave them both time to think about what has happened the last twelve hours. When they reached the bottom, they both stepped out and walked outside where a car was waiting for them. He opened her door and she thanked him. He walked over to his side when her mom called her.

"Hello."

"So what is this I see in the papers my oldest daughter is getting married? I hope it's not true because I would think that she would call her mother and tell her this news or better yet face to face."

"It's not true mom I'm kind of busy right now could I call you back later?"

"You're busy all the interviews were done this afternoon and knowing you already sent your article to Marty around seven after reading it over eight times. So what are you so busy with that you can't even talk to your own mother?"

"I'm with someone right now."

"Did I call while you were having sex? Please say I did."

"No mom I'm in a car with someone."

"In the backseat?"

"Nope he is in the driver's side and I'm in the passenger side."

"So it's a he and not a woman. Do I know him?"

"Yes mom you meet him awhile ago."

"You're with movie star boy?"

"Yes mom I'm with Tristan."

"What about Michael?"

"We're taking a break." She looked over at Tristan who was trying not to smile about the news that he had just heard.

"Well if you think it's for the best. Did he at least give you the ring?"

"No mom I don't have a ring on my finger."

"Have fun and be safe."

"Bye." She put the phone back in her purse and looked out the window. "What do you have tomorrow?"

"Nothing really just show up and talk some more about the movie."

"Do you have the script yet?"

"Yep already know most of my lines."

"Are you going to tell me any of them?" He looked over at her and she smiled.

"Sorry top secret." He put his hand on her leg as she put her hand on top of his. She liked this with Michael it was nice at the beginning but lately he wanted to control her life. She knew with Tristan he would let her do anything and everything she wanted not just a pretty woman on his arm. They pulled up to a nightclub and she remembered the first time they went out and he got them into the club. "I bet you a dance we can't get inside." She looked over at him surprised he remembered it too.

"You're on." The valet opened the door and she took his hand as Tristan handed him the keys. They walked up to the rope and the bouncer opened the rope as Tristan handed him some money.

"You owe me a dance, and not the other one I want a real dance full song you and me." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck his hands went to her waist and she smiled at him.

"I don't want Michael, I never did."

"Glad to hear that." A slow song came on and they started to move.

"This isn't really your type of place."

"I wanted to take you somewhere you would like." She pulled his face down and kissed him. They both heard pictures being taken but they didn't care right know everything was right for them.

* * *

After a great night for them, they were walking into Rory's apartment and he stopped at the door watching her walk inside. She turned around and smiled at him she has been smiling a lot tonight.

"You want to come inside?"

"I should really get back to my place." He leaned up against the door and she walked over to him.

"I was going to make coffee and eat these cookies that came in my basket that someone sent me." He had sent her a basket full of coffee and cookies it was waiting for her here after their interview.

"How can I pass up coffee and cookies?" She grabbed his belt loops and pulled on them.

"You can never pass up coffee and cookies." He kicked the door closed and she laughed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I've noticed the more Troy action I put in the more reviews I get funny how that works out. Next chapter is half down and all I can say is that Logan has another meeting with Vince, Tristan asks Rory importent question which my or my not lead to a change for her. I have started a new fic over on the One Tree Hill site if you like Leyton and Prison Break cheek it out. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

His cell phone was driving him crazy so wasn't the bright sunlight coming in from the double door window. He tried to move his arm to block the light but it was under someone. He looked down at the dark hair that was all over the pillow and closed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"What fucking time is it?"

"Ten now where the hell are you?"

"J breath what is so important?"

"You have more interviews in about thirty minutes and if you're late they are going to have a field day with it."

"Let me guess I'm back in the papers?"

"Of course you are being out all night with Rory will fucking do that."

"We weren't out all night." He tried to move but she just moved closer to him. "I will be at the apartment in a few minutes." He closed his phone and looked over at Rory. "Hey I have to get going Rory."

"Five more minutes."

"Sorry Jess already called me and he is pissed, and knowing Paris she is going to call me also." His phone rang and saw it was Paris. "I'm on my way Paris."

"I leave this afternoon."

"I will drive you to the airport." He kissed her head before getting out of bed.

"How many times have you slept in the same bed as a woman and not have sex?"

"This was the first time. I will see you this afternoon." She nodded and he kissed her. "I'm glad that I could do that again."

"Go before Paris calls again." Ha walked out of the apartment and she closed her eyes. She rolled over to the side of bed that Tristan was sleeping on and closed her eyes again.

* * *

The lunch went great and now they are having breakfast, Logan was talking about upcoming deals that he could get for Vince. Ari should up and was looking at the three of them. 

"What the fuck is this Logan?"

"If what Eric told me is right Vince fired you Ari so he is a free agent."

"Come on E."

"Ari we need an agent who won't lie to us. We need an agent who won't fuck us over for his own pride. You screwed us once to many times Ari that is why we are singing with Logan for." Logan clapped his hands and pulled the contract out.

"I will only take five percent commission on the projects that I find you. If you find them, you owe me nothing and if we both work on getting you in then I only get two percent." He handed the contract to Eric who was reading everything over. "I didn't hide anything everything is up front and if you sign it and then find something you don't like then we will rework it." Vince nodded and Eric handed him the contract and Logan gave him the pin and he signed the contract.

* * *

"I'll tell him nice talking to you too." Jess looked at Tristan and just shook his head. "Logan just signed Vince so he and Ari are starting a pissing contest now Ari wants you." 

"You tell Ari I'm not looking for a new agent right now, but I am in the future then I will call him."

"So you want to talk about it?"

"Am I done for the day?"

"You have to ask Paris but I think you are done." He was Paris walking over to them in her pissed off state.

"Congratulations Tristan you are now a home wreaker." She held up a paper with him walking into Rory's apartment from last night.

"They are not together Paris she told her mom that they are taking a break." He looked down at his watch. "I have to go tell, Paris tell them to mind there own business and leave her out of this."

"Tristan he has his own P.R people."

"And you are the best Paris so handle it."

"I'll make some calls." He kissed her cheek.

"That's why I love you for."

* * *

He knocked on the door and Rory opened it and pulled him inside. When the door closed, she pushed him back and started to kiss him. She knew that was unlike her she had never done anything like what she is doing now but she was enjoying it. He moved so that she was now the one against the wall grabbed the back of her legs and picked her up. She pulled away from him first and he looked at her. 

"Hi." He gave her a small smile.

"Hi." She kissed him quickly before wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I have to be going to the airport in an hour."

"I was thinking about that." He was walking them towards the couch and he sat down. "Stay with me. I go back to L.A. today and I would like you to stay with me until school start back up for you in two weeks."

"You checked when school starts for me?" He leaned his head back on the couch. "You like me." She leaned her head onto his chest.

"How did you guess?" He started to rub her back.

"What will the other guys think me in the same house with them?"

"They're my friends and all but if they have a problem Jess has a few bedrooms in the guess house they can sleep in."

"I'll have to call mom and my editor and tell them."

"Is that a yes?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"I will have to go home and get clothes." He moved the hair out of her eyes.

"I will buy you what ever you want you're not leaving."

"Is this strange to you that we are already like this? I mean I technically still have a boyfriend, and you've never been in a relationship that lasted more then a week. Do we know what we are getting into?" He looked up into her eyes and never said one word.

"I see it in your eyes and you can see it in mine, you're it for me from the first time I looked into those bright blue eyes I knew you were it for me. That scared the shit out of me, because I've never felt that way before. I always laughed at Jess when he said that he could look into Louise's eyes and know she was it for him, but now I will never laugh at him again." She couldn't believe what he just said to her she had tears in her eyes from this and she know that this would be the moment that she told her future kids when she fell in love with their father. She didn't say anything just laid her head back on his shoulder and nodded.

* * *

Lorelai was okay with the new living arrangements that Rory told her about. She called the office and asked for her two weeks vacation and they gave it to her. She was now looking out the window as they drove back to his place was she crazy for doing this? Was she just living a fairytale that would leave her heart broken? What about Michael in all of this, what was she going to do about him? All those question went away when he grabbed her hand and held it while talking to Paris about what kind of write up they were going to do about this. 

"The best thing to do Tristan is lay low until everything blows over."

"Paris I'm not going to just stay in the house for the next two weeks and not do anything. She is staying here and we will go out when ever we want to." He smiled at her and Paris was about to say something. "No she isn't talking to anyone about anything. I want you to tell your friends that she isn't engaged and yes that came from her." He turned towards Rory and she just laid her head on his shoulder. "Did you call everyone?" She nodded. "Even him?" She nodded again.

"He just hung up on me after I told him that I was staying out here."

"Are you alright with all of this?"

"Yea it's fine I don't really mind."

"What for a few days and say that." Finn said over his shoulder and Colin nodded.

"But then you get use to all of it and nothing really gets to you."

"Where's Jess at?" Paris asked just now noticing that Jess was gone.

"He went to pick up Louise at the airport and spend the night at her place."

* * *

She had just gone shopping with Paris and Louise again. Louise didn't want to talk to Paris but when she heard shopping, she was right over. They had a great time talking and joking about when they first meet Tristan and his friends and what they were like. She had learned so much about him from the other two girls that no one else knew about him. She was now washing all the clothes for someone who was so rich he really didn't have much help inside the house unlike Michael who it seemed like he had people to whip his ass for him. 

"What are you thinking about?" She saw Tristan standing in the doorway watching her fold up cloths.

"How can someone who has all this money doesn't have hired help?"

"It's simple my mother didn't raise me like that. After I had my first role in CSI and got a good chunk of change mom called me. She said not to waste my hard-earned money on someone who will fold your underwear when you can do it yourself. So, I have a woman who comes in every Monday and do shit like dust and run the sweeper and do things that four guys could care less about doing." He walked over to her looked down at the basket. "Lace very nice can't wait to see them on you." He held them up and her face turned a little red.

"Well you will since I don't plan on showing you them." She pulled them out of his hands and folded them up.

"Paris is going to release what we talked about in the car if it's alright with you."

"Yea it's fine with me." He sat her up on the washer, and moved between her legs.

"What's the matter?"

"I just used Michael since I couldn't have you. I hurt him bad, he said he loved me."

"He's a big boy and will get over it, besides with is kind of money women will be knocking at his door to get a date with him." She took his hands into hers.

"Sounds like you know what you are talking about."

"It has happened once or twice with me."

"I bet it has." She put her forehead on his and smiled. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"What ever you want to do."

"Stay in and watch movies."

"If that is what you want to do then we will." He kissed her before walking backwards. "I'll get the home theater up and going."

"You never told me you had a theater." He just smiled at her and walked out of the room as she went back to her cloths.

She walked into the theater room and saw the guys were already waiting for her. She walked into the front and sat down beside Tristan on the couch and he pressed play. The movie was Saw and Saw II she felt like a horror movie night. She had her head on Tristan's shoulder and couldn't be happier about her choice of picking Tristan over Michael. She knew that Emily would be calling her later in the week, after she reads what Paris is going to write in the paper. Emily liked Michael and thought they would make great looking great grandchild. She looked up at Tristan who really enjoying the movie since he never really watched many movies, she was hoping that it would change now so they could enjoy many more to come.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I've not been writing as much lately. Next chapter Rory returns to school and runs into Michael and they talk. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

She had spent her two weeks in L.A. and she was now going back home for a day and then back to Yale for her senior year. The guys have treated her like a little sister and that was what Finn called her his sister. Tristan was different she was surprised when he just acted like a normal person, he didn't throw around the fact that he had money, except when he got her a car a Dodge Charger with everything they had to offer in it. He said since she wouldn't drive his cars he had to get her one of her own to drive. She still hasn't heard from Michael yet she had called him once or twice to see how he was doing. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tristan was standing in the doorway just watching her.

"This is your room you can come in," He just smiled but didn't move yet.

"I didn't want to disturbed you," She closed the lid and patted the bed beside where she was standing. He walked in and sat down on the bed. "You can leave some of the cloths here if you want,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I have enough room," She now closed her other suite case and moved it onto the floor. She sat down beside him and took his hand. "So today is it the last time I get to see you for awhile?"

"Yep since my mom and sister will want to keep me,"

"I might fly to New Haven and see you if I get really lonely,"

"He goes to school at Yale also, taking the same classes as I do," He nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "What am I saying since grandma stopped payment on the check to Yale? I won't be able to go," After reading about Rory and Michael breaking up Emily had stopped the check since she didn't agree with Rory on who to be with.

"What if I told you some hot, young Hollywood actor had paid for Yale for you?" He had that smirk on his face that she loved. "He will also pay back your grandparents if you want him to?"

"I would say no to the last offer and I would have to call Vince and thank him for that," He laughed as he grabbed her other hand and pulled her onto his lap. "I always knew that Vince liked me," She laughed some before looking into his eyes.

"What can I say everyone in this town likes you, come on you had coffee delivered to the photographers that was outside of the gate," He leaned down and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"It was sixty degrees and they looked cold," He kissed down her neck as she moved her head to the side.

"What about the pizzas that you got for them?" He mumbled while still kissing his way up her neck.

"They have to eat too." He just laughed and lay down on the bed brining her with him. He moved so he was on top of her. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back smiling. She kissed his jaw and his neck before getting her hands free from his. Wrapping her freed hands around his neck, she pulled his mouth towards hers and they both laughed some.

"You might want to close the door if you're going to do that," Colin reached into the room and closed the door as Tristan laughed.

* * *

She saw her mom and sister waiting for her at the airport, Aly ran over and hugged her first then it was Lorelai's turn.

"So how was you trip?" She just smiled and they walked over to get her bags. "That doesn't answer my question,"

"Everything was fine mom. I had a great trip,"

"Your grandmother called me," Rory grabbed her bags and the three of them started walking. "She was a little upset about 'How you handled everything.' So what are you going to do about school?"

"School is covered mom I have connections," They were outside now and Rory's phone rang. "I made it in one piece, talk to you later,"

"You didn't stay in L.A to sell your body on the streets did you?"

"I made some good money," She opened the door to the Jeep and helped Aly into the backseat.

"So how much is it going to coast?"

"For what?"

"School,"

"Mom it's already paid for trust me e don't have to pay anything back,"

"So Tristan just paid for a year at Yale and doesn't even want his money back?"

"On the ride over I told him that I would pay him back after I paid grandpa back and he said he didn't want my money," Lorelai pulled out onto the road. "See like I said everything is taken care of,"

"Not everything Michael came and saw me the other day, he wanted me to give you this," She handed a black box over to Rory.

"Did you look at the ring?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She shook her head no and put the box in one of the bags. "Are you even going to look at it?"

"I don't have a reason to,"

"Rory,"

"I will give it back to him if and when I see him at school,"

* * *

Jess was sitting in Louise's apartment waiting for her to get ready to go out. He still had the picture in the back of his head of Louise and her costar, but he trusted her and if she said nothing happened then nothing happened.

"Are you ready?" She walked out of the bedroom and Jess just looked at her.

"You're so beautiful," She spun around she was wearing a short blue dress and black heels.

"Thank you," She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Running her hands under his shirt Jess closed his eyes.

"If you keep doing that then we are not getting out of here," She leaned over and lightly bite his ear.

"Is that a bad thing?" He just shook his head and kissed her again. She pulled away both breathing hard. "We should get going so that we can come back here and continue this,"

"Or we could just stay here and finish what we started, because you know I don't like to leave things unfinished," She just laughed and took his hand as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Finn and Colin were waiting for Paris to finish up with Tristan. She was going over his shooting schedules that were just faxed over to her. The three of them were going out and meeting up with Honor at the club. Colin and Honor has been seeing each other since he came back from San Diego.

"Tristan this is not funny you miss one day and they will start talking about how you are hard to work with," They could hear what Tristan was saying but it sure was pissing Paris off. "Why do I even try for?" They both knew what was next, Tristan saying because she loved him and her storming into the kitchen. Paris walked right passed the two guys.

"Thanks for pissing off my girl mate,"

"Anytime Finn have fun," The guys heard her car starting up. They looked at each other before running outside.

* * *

She was unpacking her last box in her apartment that Tristan had gotten her off campus. He told her that it was just a room nothing fancy, but he got her the penthouse room, which was like a small house. She had to get to the paper and meet her staff since she got the head editors job. His name was on her list as one of two co-editors. Today was going to get interesting for her and she hoped everything worked out for the best.

* * *

Walking into the newspaper room should've been a piece of cake she has done it for three years now, but today her legs just wouldn't bring them selves to move. She was holding her coffee tightly as she opened the door and saw him looking at her. She just put her head down and walked over to her desk and sitting everything onto it.

"Everyone take a seat at your assigned desk and we can get started," Everyone sat down and Michael's desk was the closet one to hers. "I'm Rory Gilmore your head editor for this year. The co-editors this year is Jackie Holmes and Michael Winchester," She pointed to them and they both raised their hands. "For the freshmen here just sit back for a few weeks and watch how everyone else works. Before you say anything you will be given assignments for the welcome back issue of the paper," She handed a stack of papers to Michael. "This paper has what story you will be covering, You must have your articles in by next Friday to one of the co-editors, if you don't then the only thing you will be doing is sharpening pencils and getting me coffee, which is not a job you want to be doing," Everyone had a paper now. "My phone number is on the top if you need to get a hold of me just don't call in the middle of the night, or early mornings when I don't have classes." She saw some of the new guys smiling about something. "And no calling me out for dates either, I do have a boyfriend and no I will not talk about him to anyone," She saw the hurt look in Michael's eyes. "That's all if you have questions, wait until tomorrow to ask them since it's the official day for the paper," She was almost out of the room when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Can we talk?" She nodded and they walked out of the room side by side.

They were sitting outside neither one knowing really what to say. Michael was looking at her, but she was looking at her feet.

"They didn't change,"

"What?"

"You're shoes are the same ones since we sat down,"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything Michael. You are a really great guy and deserve better then me,"

"How about if I don't want anyone else?"

"I'm sorry but Tristan and me,"

"Yea I saw the paper,"

"What you done the day before I left was wrong. What you done to Tristan," She didn't even finish she couldn't remembering what he looked like that day at the interview.

"I know and if I could take it back I would Rory. I always knew in the back of my mind that you still cared for him and it was killing me inside,"

"I told you about Tristan, it wasn't like this came out of leftfield," She looked up at him for the first time.

"What is it about him?" She smiled and he knew it wasn't for him.

"I don't really know Michael. It's just something about him that I fill like I've known my whole life. He is this huge star and he came to Stars Hollow to visit me that meant a lot to me that he would do that," He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I will never find another one like you Rory,"

"I know I'm one of a kind, well until Aly grows up," They both laughed.

"I'm going to miss you," The laughter stopped and she just nodded her head.

"Same here, you're a great guy Michael I hope you find someone. Tell your brother and Jill I said hi," They both stood up and he walked over and hugged her. Her phone rang and he moved away.

"I'm glad you called," She was smiling as she walked away from Michael, who was just watching her. He could hear her laughing joking around.

"Yep no one ever like Rory Gilmore," He took one last look at her thinking about his next move since they are going to be working together everyday.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, they have been down lately but that is alright. Next chapter Rory reads something that surprises her. More Rory and Michael talking and something comes up. Once again thanks for the reading and reviewing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rory and Michael have been talking and working together since school started and they had become somewhat friends. Rory and Tristan were trying to do the whole long distance thing and it was hard for both of them. Thanksgiving was coming up and she had her last class, she and Michael were doing an interview at a food bank today.

It was night before they were done with the interviews and were back to her place. He was standing beside her as she unlocked the door.

"You want some coffee?" He nodded and they walked inside of her place he sat down on the couch. She started the coffeemaker and walked into her bedroom. He was looking around her place and knew that this was not of her own doing it cost to much money.

"Who got this for you your grandparents?"

"Nope," She walked out from her room she had changed into a sweater and jeans.

"Your mother?"

"Nope," She grabbed two cups and poured the coffee.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tristan," He should've guessed it was Tristan. He hated Tristan right now with every bone in his body.

"So he is paying for Yale, and now an apartment for you?"

"Yep," She handed him his coffee.

"Do you have to pay him back?"

"Nope," He was about to say something to her when her phone rang and he saw her smiling. "Hello brother Finn,"

"My long lost sister. How have you been sis?"

"You know getting wasted and bringing home different guys and even some girls. Well more girls then guys, testing the other side I am in college," She laughed some after looking at Michael his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Bloody hell that is the hottest thing I have ever heard," She laughed and knew he had his eyes closed.

"You're not suppose to think about your sister naked,"

"Fuck that you're not my real sister,"

"You mean I'm adopted?" She was faking crying into the phone.

"Sorry sis you had to hear that from me. So tell me about these women?" She heard someone yell in the back and a door slammed.

"Paris and Tristan again?"

"Yep,"

"What about this time?"

"The same movie shit. So love are you going to watch my made for television Thanksgiving movie?"

"Of course going to tape it so I can watch you over and over and dream about what is under all those clothes," Michael was looking at her lost for words this was a new side of Rory Gilmore. "So what about your pilot?"

"Going to be aired in January," She started to dance some and cheering. "Are you doing I'm happy for you dance again?"

"Of course I am and the high pitched screams are just for you," The door slammed again and she heard Paris yelling about something. "Go talk to her I'll call you soon,"

"Bye sis,"

"Bye bro," She hung up the phone and turned to look at Michael. "What?"

"I never seen you like that before,"

"What can I say they bring out another side of me," She drunk her coffee in one gulp and walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you love him?" She stopped pouring the coffee and looked at Michael. "Does he love you?"

"He asked me the same question about you once,"

"What did you say?"

"I changed the subject like I'm going to do right now. How about those," She was trying to remember. "Damn I knew I should start watching sports,"

"I love you Rory," She looked at him her eyes were surprised, and angry.

"Get out of my place Michael. I have a boyfriend and you come in here saying that you love me. I don't love you Michael,"

"Do you love him?"

"I think I might, I have only said I love you once and that was a mistake. I told mom the next time I say it I was going to mean it and he would have to say it first,"

"Well I said it first and I mean it,"

"I can say that I don't love you Michael," He hung his head and just walked to the door. She watched him leave before walking over to the couch. She pulled her knees into her chest and started to think.

* * *

"How much for that one?"

"Twenty thousand sir," He looked at it and smiled some.

"I'll take it." He handed the man a credit card and turned around looking at the people in the wall. Some people knew who he was and stopped to talk to him, but others just walked right passed him not looking twice.

"Here you are sir, we except returns for three months on engagement rings."

"Well I hope I don't come back here."

"I hope so too sir, have a great day and good luck," He nodded and walked out of the store.

* * *

Tristan was sitting at his desk looking over everything that Paris had given him the past few months. She would come in here and quiz him on where he should be at all hours, one wrong answer she would go off on him.

"So what are you dong tonight?" Colin asked sitting down beside Tristan

"Staying in playing X-box with my boys,"

"When was the last time you called her?"

"A few days ago,"

"Go see her buy her something that she will love,"

"Yea and have Paris so far up my ass that I would never have to go see a dentist she could tell me if I have cavities," Colin laughed, as did Tristan.

"Listen I will be with you on set and I will take care of everything. Go fly to your woman and kiss her. Finn also said ask her about the other woman," Tristan's head shot up looking at Colin. "Finn's words not mine. I have no idea what he is taking about,"

"I did buy her something this morning,"

"What did you buy?"

"A ring," Tristan walked away from Colin his mouth was open. "I need to go pack,"

* * *

Jess was on his phone getting Tristan a flight to go see Rory. Louise was getting upset this was their night no calls, now work what so ever.

"Sorry Tristan wants a flight so he can go see Rory,"

"That is so sweet," Jess sat back down at the table and turned off his cell phone. "I missed our free nights,"

"Me too," He took her hand and kissed it before the waiter walked over to them.

* * *

She heard the knocking on the door and looked at the clock noon on a Saturday. She grabbed her robe and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Tristan holding his hands out with coffee in one hand and sunflowers in the other. She jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He walked them inside with her arms still around his neck kissing him. She finally let him go and grabbed the coffee and flowers from him.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled and sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to see you," She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You could've told me you were coming,"

"And miss the look on your face," He put his head on top of hers. She took his right hand and twisted the silver ring that he always wore.

"What do you want to do?"

"What were you going to do?"

"I have to do something for the paper, but then I was going to see my mom,"

"Get dressed I want to see what college life has to offer me," She reached her hand up and played with his hair it was the longest that she had seen on him. "It's for the movie. They want my hair long for the first half of the movie,"

"I like it," She kissed him before walking down the hallway.

* * *

They were walking to campus Rory idea she wanted to show him around and point out what certain things were. He had his arm over her shoulder and she was holding his hand. Some people recognized him and asked for his autograph, others didn't really care who he was.

"So I was supposed to ask you about the other women," She laughed some and looked up at him.

"Finn?"

"That is what Colin said,"

"Tell Finn legs up to their chest and brains," He looked down at her before she reached up and kissed him. "Also tell him all red heads,"

"I think Paris broke him off red heads, he now likes feisty blondes with huge freaking t," She covered his mouth as they walked into the building. They walked down a huge hallway and Tristan was just looking around. She let go of his hand and slide her coat off. Tristan unzipped his jacket and sat down at one of the desk. Rory looked up, saw him sitting at Michael desk, and laughed some. "You have got to be shitting me,"

"Nope," She saw a smile on his face as he turned on the computer. "Tristan what are you doing?"

"Checking my emails,"

"Jess does that for you," He picked up a pin and started tapping it on the desk. "Please don't do anything to his computer,"

"Get to work so we can go see your sister," He started typing and she just closed her eyes hoping that didn't do anything bad. "What do you have to do?"

"Read some articles and finish the lay out for the paper," She heard the typing stop, she looked up and saw a smile on his face before turning the computer off. "What did you do?"

"Nothing at all," He spun around in the chair as she went back to work.

* * *

They stopped at Luke's and walked inside Aly looked up and saw Tristan and run over to him hugging his leg.

"Tristan you're back,"

"Yep and you're still here,"

"Mommy said I have to stay with daddy today," Rory leaned down and picked up her sister. "Mommy also said for you to call her,"

"Dad what does mom want now?" Luke walked out from the back and saw Tristan standing beside Rory.

"To talk about you and him. Nice seeing you Tristan again,"

"You too sir," Rory handed Aly over to Tristan before walking outside.

"Your hair is longer," She touched his hair

"And yours is shorter," She laughed some as he touched her hair. Rory walked back inside.

"Dad I'm taking Aly over to see mom and then I'll watch until mom gets mom,"

"Call me if you need anything." Aly leaned over and kissed her dad's check as the three of them walked out of the diner.

* * *

As the sun was setting Louise was sitting between Jess's leg playing the with ring on his right hand. The same ring on his right hand the same ring that Tristan, Finn and Colin all wore. She looked up at his face and he was looking down at her.

"This is nice," She said leaning further into his arms.

"Yea it is," He kissed her forehead. "Did you think that we would be here last year when we first meet?"

"You were dating Paris at the time, and I was sucking face with Tristan one the set, so no not really, but I'm so glad I was wrong,"

"We weren't dating just having a good time with each other,"

"Until fillings got involved," He shook his head no. Louise has never heard the full story about Jess and Paris either one ever talked about it.

"It wasn't that. Paris got pregnant, but lost the baby a month after finding out. She was two months along," Louise couldn't believe what Jess just told her.

"Was the baby yours?" He just nodded and stayed quit. "I'm sorry baby," She moved her hand and they kissed.

"That was when I went home for a few months, until Tristan called and said he needed me, Paris needed me. So I flew back out and have been here ever since," She could tell that he was upset about losing a child she moved so that she could wrap her arms around him. "I love you Louise," He mumbled into her shoulder, but she heard ever word.

"I love you too," Jess looked up, they were looking into each other's eyes, and they kissed. Jess felt the box in his pocket and hope the right time would come soon to ask her an importent question.

* * *

She walked out of her bedroom after changing and she saw him on one knee. He took a deep breath and pulled out a box, her hand went up to her mouth. On shaky legs, she slowly walked over to him. He took her hand and she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter hope to get more for this one. Next chapter who was it Tristan or Jess? What will she say? Once again thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter I like reading what you have to say about the story. 


	14. Chapter 14

Rory was lying in bed looking at the ring that Tristan had given her last night. Seeing him standing at her mom's house with a black box in his hand made her nervous. They hadn't been dating long and he was going to ask her to marry him was a surprise. Her mind was racing doing a quick pro and con list in her head about getting married to Tristan. What won she still wasn't sure about the answer, she did nodded if that counted for anything.

* * *

Louise was sitting in her living room thinking about everything that Jess had told her about him and Paris, she had no clue that the relationship was that deep. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring as the light from the T.V caught it. The ring was so beautiful she loved it. When she walked back in from the kitchen Jess was on one knee holding a something. As she finally walked over to him, she saw a box as he reached up for her hand. Jess told her what he wanted to say and she shook her head and helped him up hugging him.

* * *

Paris after everything that happens with Tristan, all the screaming and yelling she still found comfit with Finn. She never thought that after Jess she would find another man who she felt safe in his arms. She normally never acted like a lovesick puppy, but Finn was different then anyone she has ever met. He had given her a ring last night and it was a complete surprise to her. She saw Finn one on knee and holding a small box and her mind started to go crazy with thoughts of what he was doing. Finn gave a long-winded speech and after he was done, she shook her head, pulled him up, and hugged him.

* * *

**Tristan and Rory,**

_Flashback,_

_They had walked into her mom's house with a sleeping Aly on Tristan's shoulder. Rory pointed him to her old room, which was now Aly's big girl room as the four year old called it. She was standing in the kitchen when he pulled the box from his jacket pocket and wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_So these rings that we wear were my way of telling the guys that no matter what happened that we will all have each other's backs. We all said at anytime if we where to have a steady girlfriend that we would get them rings also to show that even if we break up that no matter what happens we will always be their for the ones that we care about the most. So what I'm trying to say is that no matter what happens down the road we will always be their for you and the other women in our lives right now. That is if you accept the ring that I have here for you," He opened the box and Rory just nodded and he put it on her right rind finger._

"_So does this mean that you have to put up with me no matter what?"_

"_Nope that would be a different ring on a different finger my dear Rory," He kissed the side of her face._

"_When can I expect that ring?"_

"_You never know,"_

_End flashback, _

She pulled the blankets closer to her naked body and looked over at Tristan. The blankets were around his waist and she smiled to herself. She was the happiest women right now, everything was perfect for them last night. Lorelai had been great around Tristan not saying anything about Michael or her grandparents. He rolled over and opened his eyes and she smiled at him.

"What time is it?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Nine," Knowing he was still running on west coast time she knew the next words coming out of his mouth.

"To early go back to sleep," He reached over for her but she moved out of the bed.

"We have to get to mom said we have a long day ahead of us," He had grabbed her pillow and covered up his head.

"A few more hours," She was tying her robe when he moved the pillow. "No clothes today they are very bad,"

"My mom might get upset if we go to her house naked Tristan. Well maybe not you, but dad will get very mad and might cut something off. I know that I'm very found of it after last night." She leaned down and kissed him, but pulled back before he could grab her. "Get up and make me coffee, while I shower,"

"How about we shower and forget about the coffee?" She smacked the side of his head.

"I want my coffee now movie star boy," She walked into the bathroom and Tristan just laid their in bed looking up at the ceiling and smiled. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. He pushed the long bangs out of his eyes and grabbed two cups out of the dish drain.

He walked towards the bathroom and heard the shower running. Opening the door, he saw her outline threw the shower curtain.

"Rory I sat your coffee on the sink," She peered her head from behind the curtain.

"Thanks Tristan," He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Want some help washing yourself?"

"Nope done it enough by myself over the years I know what I'm doing,"

"You might forget," He was walking closer to the curtain while slipping his boxers off, he stepped into the shower and grabbed her from behind and she leaned back into his chest.

"I guess since you are already wet you could help me wash my back,"

* * *

**Finn and Paris,**

Paris was up around six her day always started early. She grabbed her robe and was already starting work. The first thing she always done was cheek the wed sites to see if anyone she represented was photographed and had their pictures on the internet. After seeing a few pictures of Tristan and Rory, she knew that the press would be calling her about them, which meant calling Tristan or Jess and talking to them. The next phase of her morning was checking her cell phone to see who tried to call her, so she could call them back. She looked over at Finn who was still sleeping and shook her head about last night. When she walked from the hall, he was down on his knee and she had seen the box in his hand. What she didn't see was he was reaching under the couch for something, which he pulled out right as she walked in front of him.

_Flashback,_

_Finn looked up at his very confused girlfriend and he saw the black box that was in his hand. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad confused look on her face._

"_What the hell are you doing Finn?"_

"_It's not what it looks like Paris. My beer rolled under the bloody couch and I was tying to get it,"_

"_And the box?"_

"_Well you know how we all wear the same ring on out right hand?" She nodded and crossed her arms. "Well we thought since we all have girlfriends steady girlfriends we would give them that same ring." He opened the box, she saw the ring, and it was just like the one that Finn was wearing. "Jess was going to get you one, but we made a deal all of us had to have steady girlfriends and he was the only one at the time with one,"_

"_Are you going to give it to me, or am I going to have to rip it out of your hand?" He slid the ring on her right ring finger and she looked at him. _

"_I hope you were expecting me to ask you to marry me?"_

"_If you would I would have said no. We are not anywhere near ready to get married. You still live in the same house with three guys, you never see four straight guys under one roof,"_

"_Hey," She laughed at the look on his face. He reached over and pulled her into his chest and they kissed._

_End flashback,

* * *

_

**Jess and Louise,**

Last night was the first time that Jess had opened up to anyone other then Tristan since Paris last the baby. What he had with Paris was special, but with Louise, it meant more to him. He was wondering if Tristan and Finn had given the rings to the other yet, or should he hold off on give Louise hers? He was watching the waves when he decided to give her the ring.

_Flashback,_

"_The guys and I had this pact that at anytime we would all have steady girlfriends that we would give them something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. "After Tristan got his first big job he went out and bought us these matching rings to say thanks for sticking. After Finn came into his entourage, he got Finn one, after having a few drinks on night we decided that at anytime we would all have steady girlfriends we would get them rings also. Last week Tristan walked into the living room and started handing out these black boxes to each of us and said it was time," He opened the box and slid the ring onto her right finger and she kissed him._

"_So I'm now Tristan's official groupie?" He laughed some and she looked up at him._

"_Nope you are now one of us,"_

"_I'm like Finn and Honor?"_

"_Sorry Louise but yea you are," She laughed and pulled his head down and kissed him._

_End flashback,_

Louise opened her eyes and saw Jess was looking at her. He was running his finger threw her long blonde hair as she sat up, pulling the covers over her chest.

"Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me about you and Paris,"

"I should've told you sooner but it was never a good time,"

"I understand Jess that was a very tough time in your life. I'm just glad that you told me about it,"

"You think we should call Paris and tell her the news?"

"Yea we should," Jess reached over and grabbed his cell phone.

After calling Paris and listening to her talk about Tristan's pictures Jess and Louise was going out for breakfast.

"Is it true you two are engaged?" The reporters were in the couples faces asking the same questions

"No comment," Jess and Louise walked over to his car.

"What about Tristan?"

"Is it true he was the reason behind Rory's first failed engagement?"

"No comment," Jess started up the car and drove off. "Don't they have a life?"

"Yea to bug us, so do you think they are right about Tristan?"

"Which part?"

"Him breaking up Rory and that Michael guy?"

"I think that she tried to move on like Tristan told her two, but neither on could move on,"

"So the rings did Colin give one to Honor?"

"We told him that it was up to him if he wanted to give Honor the ring. She was the wild card in this for us." His phone rang and he looked at the i.d. "What Logan?"

"Did you and Tristan both fuck my sister?" Jess stopped at a red light and closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Honor and Colin went out to dinner with us last night. After a few drinks, Madeline and Honor got to talking bout the guys in Hollywood and when Tristan's name came up they both said they had slept with him. I knew about Mades and Tristan, but not Tristan and my sister,"

"What does this have to do with me Logan?"

"Then my sister decided to compare you and your boyfriend in the sack. She gave you the thumbs up Jess since Louise was in bed with the two of you,"

"Listen Logan Honor is a grown woman who can sleep with anyone she wants to,"

"That is my sister you fucker,"

"What are you going to do Logan let Tristan go? Ari would love that go ahead and drop Tristan. I already know the answer to that and it's no. We were all conceiting adults Logan get over it,"

"If I knew you were looking for a third I would've help out,"

"Right I would ever let you touch Louise, your sister has a better body then you do Logan," He closed his phone and Louise looked over at Jess.

"Found out?"

"Yep,"

* * *

**The next day,**

After the Thanksgiving from hell, that's what Lorelai called it. Emily still made them come for dinner and since it was a holiday, they caved and went to Hartford.

_Flashback,_

_Rory was holding Tristan's hand as they walked into her grandparent's house. She told him to stay at the apartment knowing that this was going to get ugly, but he said that she was not doing this alone. They were standing by the bookcase when she saw Michael walking inside the house, with a date on his arm a person from the paper. She saw him walking towards them and she stiffened up._

"_Hello Rory,"_

"_Michael, Cindy," Tristan just looked at the guy who was undressing his girlfriend with his eyes._

"_You are Tristan DuGrey the actor," Rory saw Cindy was almost in shock seeing Tristan in person._

"_Yes I am it's wonderful to meet you Candy,"_

"_It's Cindy,"_

"_Alright Clair," Rory knew that he was playing with the woman and she smacked his arm. _

"_So you are Tristan. You look bigger in your movies," Tristan just laughed some._

"_You must be Michael. You look," Tristan moved his hands up some and made them into fists. "Less manly then I pictured you over the phone." Rory looked up at Tristan not believing that he just said that. "I mean you can only get so much from talking over the phone and I have to say I thought you were more a man then you seem like," Tristan ran his hand threw his hair._

"_At less I don't wear makeup to work,"_

"_Come on Michael we both know that's a lie. If you don't wear makeup then all the guys who try to pick you up will know you're a man. Ruin their fantasy," He took a step towards Tristan who didn't move. She saw Luke was looking over at them._

"_Come on Tristan dad wants to talk to me," She took his hand and he just gave Michael a smirk before they walked over to Luke._

_End flashback,_

After that, nothing really happened since Richard told Emily to leave Rory alone. She was looking threw the paper when something caught her eye.

_Actors Louise Grant and Hollywood manager Jess Mariano were engaged yesterday. The couple met while Jess's client Tristan DuGrey was filming with Louise a few yeas back. No date has been set as of this printing._

_

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I wanted to show everyone's relationships in this chapter. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the jumping around. I liked how the Michale and Tristan metting went in the chapter seems like something Tristan would say. Next chapter no clue right now, but I will have a longer Michael and Tristan part in it, and you will see what Tristan done to the computer. Once again I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Tristan did you know that Jess was going to ask Louise to marry him?" Tristan walked over to the couch handing her coffee to her.

"I think he said something about it,"

"Wow what a friend you are," He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep everyone should have a friend like me," His cell phone rang.

"Answer it I'm going to get ready to go shopping with mom,"

"Yea Paris,"

"So are you thinking about going to college?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The same one I've been getting since yesterday. Are you the reason that Rory and her fiancé broke up? Are you getting married? Is she pregnant?"

"Yes, not right now, I sure to god hope not. Paris how are you doing, I know that holidays aren't your favorite time of the year?"

"Thanks Tristan, I'm doing fine,"

"Keep Finn out of trouble," He closed his phone as she walked out of the room. He had a smile on his face as she looked at him.

"What?"

"Just some questions that Paris is being asked,"

"Like?"

"Are you the reason that Rory and her fiancé broke up? Are you getting married? Is she pregnant?"

"Yes, no, I hope not,"

"That is what I said,"

"Get dressed mom and Luke is going to be here any minute," He walked into the bedroom as a knock on the door. She saw Michael was standing at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea I guess," She moved as he walked inside.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted last night towards Tristan,"

"Yea the both of you were acting like Aly,"

"Like I said I'm sorry for acting like I did," They heard clapping. Tristan was leaning on the wall.

"Have you ever thought of acting?"

"Tristan," He just raised his hands and walked back down the hallway.

"I should get going," She saw a dark hair little girl running towards her.

"Rory,"

"Aly," She picked up her sister.

"Was that?"

"Yep Michael wanted to apologize for last night,"

"Did?"

"Yes mom Tristan saw him, and no mom he really didn't say anything to him,"

"Will you stop?"

"Finishing your sentence yes mom I will stop," Tristan walked out from the bedroom dressed. Aly smiled when she saw him.

"Tristan you're still here," Aly was trying to get out of Rory's arms. Once she was out she ran over to Tristan and he picked her up.

"Yep your sister hasn't kick me out yet,"

"Why would she do that for?" Aly looked over to Rory who was shacking her head.

"She wouldn't," He gave Rory a smile as he picked up his sunglasses.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Yep," They walked out of the apartment Aly was still in Tristan's arms.

* * *

Louise was having brunch with Paris this afternoon they were going over the upcoming press for her movie.

"So how are you doing this morning?"

"It still hasn't sunk in yet,"

"You're lucky woman. Jess is a great guy,"

"Are you okay with this? He told me about what happened. I'm sorry,"

"Thanks Louise and yes it's fine I love the both of you,"

"So am I," They both laughed.

"So have any ideas on the wedding yet?"

"Not really we haven't talked about it yet,"

* * *

Michael walked into the newsroom he needed a break from everything going on right now in his life. When he walked into the room last night and saw Rory standing their talking to Tristan he was mad. Everything would've been fine if he hadn't showed up and ruined his time with Rory. He turned on his computer and saw his internet homepage was a porn site, and not just any porn site but a classified section. He looked down at his phone and saw he had messages.

"I would love to come over their and whip you like the bad puppy you are,"

"I would rub your noise on the carpet after you have an accident,"

"I will teach you how to be a good puppy. I will bring the whips and peanut butter," That was a guys voice unlike the first two were women. There were fifty messages like them on his phone. He looked at the site and saw an ad that was in bold lettering.

'_A lost puppy looking for an owner who will help house train me. I would also like to learn some tricks. Call me at 555-3456 ext 2.'_

He found the phone number of the site and called them. No one answered since it was the day after Thanksgiving. He called Rory's place out the machine picked up. Looking at a web site he found what said was Tristan's home number.

"Hello," An Australian sounding man answered the phone.

"I need to get a hold of Tristan DuGrey please,"

"Sorry mate can't give out his number,"

"I'm from the Yale newspaper and we would like to do an interview with him,"

"That's funny his girl is the editor of that same paper. Call her and she will be able to get a hold of him. Get a hold of him, get it that means she will grab his,"

"Yea I know what your simple mind was trying to say,"

"Bloody hell you're the ex. Collin I have our sister's ex mate on the phone,"

"Put it on speaker phone," They acted like little kids. He couldn't believe that she would like these guys.

"I just need to get his phone number,"

"What so you can post it on the internet like this phone number was,"

"He gave me this number to call,"

"Right." He heard a door close. "J this guy wants Tristan's phone number,"

"Tell him to go to hell and hang up the fucking phone. I don't know why you guys answer that phone for,"

"It's fun to play around with fans,"

"Is that the manager?"

"Yea what do you want with his number?"

"I work with Rory and we are trying to get an interview with him,"

"Call Paris Geller she handles all interview request,"

"What's her number?"

"555-7326," He wrote the number down and hung the phone up. He had no idea what he was getting himself into now.

"Paris Gellar,"

"Yea I work for a newspaper and would like to get in touch with Tristan DuGrey please,"

"Listen here no he had nothing to do with Rory Gilmore's failed engagement, yes they are dating, no they are not engaged, and no she is not pregnant. You need me to go slower or did you get it all down?"

"If I could just have his number,"

"You're the ex boyfriend, what did he do the personal ad?"

"How did,"

"Since I know you're not media. Stop fucking around with him or he will make you wish you weren't born. You might have money but you don't have me on your side so I suggest you call back one of those numbers and get yourself house broken," She hung up the phone, he was a little scared of her.

* * *

Tristan was standing at the mall looking at Rory as she was trying on sweaters. He was not having fun shopping was not his thing. The companies, who just want to be photographed of their clothes on him, gave everything he was wearing now to him. She turned around and looked at him.

"So what do you think?"

"Its colorful," She tilted her head to the side, her mouth open.

"You don't like my sweater?"

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"Yea,"

"It looks great on you Rory," She walked over and smacked his arm.

"You can leave now. I don't like you anymore. Wonder what Michael is doing," He walked over to her and she was laughing.

"If he is at the newspaper then he's on the phone,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," His cell phone rang and it was Jess.

"Are you going to answer it?" He leaned down and kissed her. She was surprised at first dropping the shirt onto the floor.

"Rory, Rory, Rory," They broke apart and saw Aly was holding a shirt in her hands.

"What you got there Aly?"

"Mommy said I can have one shirt can I get this one? What were to doing?"

"Yes you can, and I'll tell you in a few years," She took her sister's hand as they walked up to the counter.

"Your total is eighty dollars and thirty one cents," Rory reached into her purse, but Tristan held his hand up. He handed the cashier his black card and Rory just smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that," She said as they walked out of the store. He put his arm around her. Aly was holding Rory's hand since Tristan was carrying the bag.

"I wanted to," She put her hand into his back pocket as they saw four teenaged girls walking towards them.

"Are you Tristan DuGrey?"

"Yea," They all screamed and was reaching for there phones and cameras.

"Do you mind?" They handed Rory the camera. Rory and still had her sister's hand as they walked in front of the group now.

"Of course not I don't mind taking pictures of you hanging all over my boyfriend," Tristan looked at her as she took the picture. Tristan signed autographs for the four of them. As they walked away, he wrapped his arm back around Rory's shoulders.

"You need to be nice to my fans,"

"Did they not see me, or do they just ignore me?"

"Everyone is just jealous of you. I would be if I was dating someone who looks like me," She smacked his chest.

"You have never had an ego problem have you?"

"There was this one time in high school when a kid got the lead in this play over me,"

"How did you survive?"

"The kid got sick at the last moment and I got the lead,"

"Tristan you didn't?"

"Me no, but Jess and Colin might've do something to him,"

"You three must've ruled your school,"

"Yea we did," Aly ran over to Luke, as they finally were all together again.

"Ready for round two?" He looked up at Tristan who just nodded he was having fun today.

* * *

"Did you talk to Tristan yet?" Jess sat down beside Finn.

"Not answering his phone,"

"Wonder what he is doing?"

"Rory," They looked at each other and said her name at the same time. They heard Louise and Paris walking inside the house.

"Were back," Louise sat down on Jess's lap as Paris sat down beside Finn.

"How was your brunch?" Jess asked leaning his head back onto the couch.

"Very good," Louise said as she kissed his cheek.

"Jess if you ever give my number out to one of Tristan's girlfriends exs again I will cut off your,"

"Wow Paris you will do no such thing. I happen to like that body part very well,"

"I was going to say fingers,"

"I also like them, but not as much as the first part I was talking about,"

"God Louise," Paris threw a pillow at her.

"What can I say," She kissed Jess.

* * *

Tristan was sitting at Lorelai's house reading over The Flash script, he only had a few months before shooting started. Rory and Aly were in the bedroom trying on the new cloths they had just got.

"Tristan come here," Every time they had changed, he would have to walk into the room and tell them how nice they both looked.

"You both look great," He didn't even really look at them this time.

"Tristan you have to really look at us," He rolled his eyes and turned back around and they had changed into the clothes that they were wearing when they got home.

"You're both wearing the clothes from before," Aly laughed as he looked at her.

"Rory was right you were just… Ror what is the word you use?"

"Humoring us,"

"So what you two loved every minute of it," Rory walked over to him and laid her head onto his chest.

"Yea we did," Aly was looking over at the two she had a scowl on her face.

"Aly what's wrong?" Tristan had his arms wrapped around Rory.

"I think someone has her first crush on the big movie star," Rory mumbled into and started laughing. Aly was tapping her foot as Tristan was trying to keep a straight face.

"Because I can't date three year olds,"

"I'm four now,"

"Still a few years to young for me Aly, she looks like your mom when she does that look," Rory picked her head up from his chest and smiled at her little sister.

"Aly your not old enough to date a boy,"

"Man," Tristan added and Rory just looked at him.

"When will I be old enough?"

"You'll have to ask dad that when he comes home," Aly just walked right out of the room. She sat down on the couch waiting for Luke to get home. Tristan was walking them towards the bed.

"How stable is this bed?" She kissed his neck.

"I slept in it a few years ago." He sat down as she sat on his lap. He was kissing her now and laid down bringing her with him. "Tristan my sister is right outside in the living room," He nodded and ran his hands under her sweatshirt, around her back and leaving them their.

"She has to lean sometime," He mumbled kissing her neck

"And she will with mom and socks!" He bit down on her shoulder. She placed her hands under his shirt on his stomach. "Have you been working out?" He had stop kissing her.

"You saw me naked and are just now asking me if I work out?"

"Before I was looking at something below your waist,"

"Yea he is an eye opener,"

"I was talking about your feet," He rolled them over and as tickling her. They never heard the front door close.

"Would you please close the door a four year old is sitting in the living room," They both saw Lorelai looking at them.

* * *

Tristan had went home the next day some early press for the movie and he couldn't miss that was a week ago. She had helped Michael get the ad off his computer after another hundred messages were left on his voice mail, she had to beg Tristan for the password. Rory was sitting on her couch reading the paper as she always did every morning. The headline made her sick to her stomach, as well as the picture.

'_Tristan DuGrey and his Flash love interest Lindsay Lister have been spotted leaving several clubs the last few days. Calls to both parties publishes weren't returned. Sources close to the two have said they had dated briefly before,'_

The picture was of them walking out of a club laughing. She had her hand on his forearm, but Tristan's hands were down to his side. She was confused right now, she had called the house and no one answered, his cell went straight to voice mail, and Paris was out of town so her assistant wouldn't comment on the matter. So that is why nothing said from Tristan's camp.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter Rory and Tristan talks might be good or it might be bad for them. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dude what the hell is in the paper?" Jess walked over and handed him the paper.

"What the hell is this?"

"Why don't you answer your own question?"

"You knew the cast and crew went out that night. We walked out together and that is all." He looked over at the phone and saw the ringer was off. "Who turned off the fucking ringer?"

"Finn did the other night." Tristan walked over and saw all the missed calls.

"I told you to buy a new one with a working answering machine," He picked it up and dialed Rory's number. "Shit she's in class" He called Paris's office and got the same answer that everyone else got. "J call the papers and tell them that Lindsay and I are just friends. I'm in a relationship and it's not with her,"

"Like they will believe me, you need to call Paris,"

"She doesn't have her phone,"

"Finn," They both said at the same time.

"Yello,"

"Put Paris on now Finn,"

"Who is this?"

"Your landlord, and if you don't put Paris on the phone then you will have to find a different place to live," He was looking at Jess who shook his head.

"What Tristan,"

"Call everyone you know and tell them I'm not dating Lindsay,"

"What are you talking about?"

"The paper said that I'm dating her, and Rory saw them,"

"Fine I will call them," He throw the phone against the wall.

"So I guess we are getting a new phone now,"

* * *

Rory looked down at her phone and saw she had a voicemail.

'_It's me sorry I didn't get you calls, my cell phone died, and Finn threw up on the replacement. The house phone is broken and had the ringer turned off. Nothing happened with her, the cast for the movie was at the club that night, and I walked her to her car. Call me back use Jess's number' _

This made her day now no longer mopping around. She had to go to the apartment to get Jess's phone number that Tristan had left in case something happened. She saw Michael walking over to her. He had a huge mile on his face.

"So did you see the paper yet?"

"Of course I did, and I'm so pissed off right now at him. How could he do that to me?" She was acting more like them everyday.

"Really?" She looked up at Michael.

"No not really Tristan called me and told me everything that was going on. It's just a little miss understanding," She laughed as she was walking towards the building. She looked up at his face yep to much time with Tristan.

"Is there ever going to be an us again?" She stopped and looked at him.

"No Michael sorry," She opened the door, as Michael just sat down looking at the door closing.

* * *

"Yea,"

"Is that anyway for a big time Hollywood manager to answer his phone?"

"You should hear what I say to Logan,"

"I have,"

"Let me find Tristan for you,"

"Is that Rory?" Rory heard Louise yell.

"Yea you want to talk to her?"

"Rory?"

"Hi Louise congratulations,"

"Thank you Rory. I want to ask you something, and you can say no if you want to,"

"Okay,"

"Would you be one of my brides' maids at the wedding?" This was a surprise. She liked Louise, but they haven't spent much time with her.

"Only if you want me to be,"

"I did ask. We don't have a date yet, but when we do, I will call you. Here is you lover boy toy,"

"I'm so sorry," She smiled at this and sat down on the couch, feet curled under her.

"You said that. Mom wants to know if you are coming for Christmas."

"That's it no me begging for forgiveness, and you making me do stupid things? No yelling at me and telling me you had revenge fuck with Michael?"

"Nope sorry nothing like that. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Our moms flies in every year,"

"That's sweet,"

"Why don't you fly out here and see me?"

"How about I spend Christmas here, and New Years there with you?"

"New Years is always spent in Vegas, but you can come with us,"

"Sounds like a plan I always wanted to see Vegas,"

"I will get you a flight,"

"Don't you mean Jess?"

"Me, him like it matters. I need to give Jess back his phone now. I will call you later,"

"Get a new phone mister," She hung up her phone and looked out the window, it was snowing.

* * *

"January 8th," She sat down on the swing and pulled her jacket closer to her chest.

"When do you get back?"

"Sometime in May,"

"Why so long?"

"Brad said something, but I wasn't pay attention,"

"I can fly and see you during spring break," She didn't know if it was a question, or a suggestion.

"Only if you go wild for me," She rolled her eyes knowing the smile on his face right now.

"Of course we can even make our very own sex tape and sell it online,"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I could get some of the crew to film it for us. Make it high quality,"

"No night vision. I don't want my butt looking green like a former cast mate of yours,"

"Poor Paris she does one home porn, and shows her crouch to the public and she is marked for life," She laughed at Tristan, Aly walked over to her and saw still giving her the evil eye.

"I need to go your other girlfriend is looking at me. I'm afraid of going to sleep tonight. She might try to smoother me with my pillow,"

"You have the weirdest family I know,"

"Yea we are missed up,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," She put her phone into her pocket and looked down at Aly.

"Who were you talking to?" She looked up at Rory who just laughed.

"My boyfriend," Rory stuck her tongue out at her little sister, before walking back into the diner.

* * *

Louise and Paris were sitting on the couch when Tristan walked inside the living room. He sat down and picked up the remote turning on football.

"Turn that crap off,"

"Paris this is my house, my tv, my couch. I think I can do what ever I want," She looked at him, and he turned the tv off and walked into the kitchen. He saw the three guys were sitting at the table playing cards.

"She kicked you out too?"

"Yep," He sat down and they dealt him into the game.

"So Jess where are you two going to live?" Colin asked and the three of them looked over at Jess.

"Don't know yet,"

"Don't worry about it I will take care of it for you. This will be my wedding gift," Tristan threw his cards on the table, the other three threw there cards down.

"Tristan you don't have to,"

"Shut up I want to do this for you," He walked over to the fridge and pulled out four beers.

"Where is this house going to be?"

"Near this one," Jess looked over at Louise who was still looking over things with Paris.

"Can I at least talk to Louise about this?"

"I would hope so she is going to be your wife,"

"What if she says no?"

"Then she can stay in her shity apartment and you get a huge house all to yourself," He took a drink of his beer as Finn was dealing the cards the cards.

* * *

Rory was sitting on the couch watching Christmas movies with Aly. She looked over at her little sister and smiled seeing the look on her sister's face, she remembered when she was her age, while not really Lorelai told her all about the way she was. A knock on the door interrupted the movie. Rory walked over and saw a delivery truck was sitting outside. A guy was standing at the door holding some small boxes.

"I'm looking for Rory Gilmore,"

"That's me,"

"Sign here please." She singed and he gave her the boxes. She was about to close the door. "I have about five more in the truck," Aly walked over and was watching the guy walking up with the other boxes.

"Who are they from?" She looked down and saw Logan's name was on the boxes.

"Tristan," Aly's face broke out in a smile as was Rory's face. They both bounced into the living room and opened the boxes. Inside was wrapped gifts with each of there names on one.

"Mines bigger," Aly stuck her tongue out at Rory.

"That doesn't mean anything," Lorelai and Luke walked inside the house.

"Where did all of these gifts come from?" Aly looked up at her father.

"Tristan sent them to us for Christmas,"

"It says Logan on the box," Rory looked over at Aly who was confused now.

"Logan is his agent. He uses his numbers so he won't have to pay for shipping. I think I've told you before who Logan was," She looked over at her sister who just crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is going on between the two of you lately?"

"Well dad it seems that your little girl has a crush on my boyfriend," Lorelai laughed at the face that Luke was making.

"So my four year old daughter likes my twenty one year old daughter's boyfriend?"

"Welcome to fatherhood," Lorelai kissed him and walked into the kitchen. Rory just smiled listening to Luke call her his daughter. She hadn't seen her real father since she was almost Aly's age. His wife didn't want him talking to her since she was born out of wedlock.

"Rory can I talk to you?" She walked into the kitchen and saw Lorelai was sitting at the table. She moved a cup of coffee over in front of her. "I got a call today from Chris,"

"What does he want?"

"To see you, he is going to be at his parents house and he wants you to come their for a dinner,"

"After all these years he just now wants to talk to me?"

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yea,"

"He has seen the papers you with Tristan, then Michael, and now back with Tristan,"

"He might just want to see me because of the guys I've dated?"

"They are all about money and fame," She looked down at the coffee and pushed it away from her.

"Part of me wants to see him, while the other part wants to yell at him and ask how he could just leave me behind. Eighteen years and nothing from him, now he wants to try to be my father, I have a father I don't need him," She had tears in her eyes as Luke walked into the kitchen.

"You alright Rory?" She nodded and walked over to him and hugged him.

* * *

Rory walked into the house and saw that Aly was the only one up. She had the gift that Tristan sent her, in her hands.

"Go ahead and open it," She smiled at Rory before tearing the paper off. Her face had a huge smile on it.

"Wow look at this," Rory walked over and saw a complete collection of Doctor Seuss books. She couldn't believe that Tristan remember that she told him the way Aly loved his books.

"That was very nice of Tristan to do that for you,"

"How many is their?"

"Well he wrote forty four books so I say you have them all now,"

"Can you call him so I can thank him?" She looked down at her watch and saw it was only seven.

"Sorry honey he is still sleeping. We'll call him later this afternoon,"

"How do you know he is still sleeping?"

"Well, go read your books,"

"Not until after you opened your gift that Tristan got you." She walked over and picked up the box that Tristan had sent. She tore the wrapper and laughed some. She pulled out a plane ticket for Las Vegas. "Is that it?"

"No look at the box blow it," Rory opened it and saw a necklace, and some clothes.

"Can I see the clothes?" She laughed some.

"Sorry sis. This is for adults," Lorelai walked downstairs and looked into the box.

"Wow." Rory closed the box and looked up at her mother. "I bet he can't wait to see you wearing that,"

* * *

Eight o'clock and his cell phone was ringing. He rolled over and grabbed it.

"Did you like your gift?"

"Yes dear,"

"Logan why are you calling me on Christmas?"

"Jess isn't answering his phone,"

"What do you want?"

"You have to meet with Warners again,"

"I talked to them already,"

"They want to film back to back,"

"Hell no I'm not spending a whole year down under,"

"You don't have any say in it. David just gave them the second movie script and they approved of it," He walked down the steps and saw everyone but Jess.

"Where the fuck is Jess?"

"Tristan watch your mouth,"

"Sorry mom, but I need to talk to Jess,"

"He said something about staying at Louise's place,"

"Logan where are you at?"

"I'm on my way to the office,"

"I will get Jess and meet you their," He closed his phone and looked at Finn.

"Everything alright mate?"

"Don't make any homecoming plans. If Rory calls tell her something came up with the movie and I will call her back. Try to get a hold of J and tell him I'm on my way over to get him," Colin nodded and picked the phone up.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter you will find out if everything works out for Tristan and the movie, and Las Vegas. You know what they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas and something will happen. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Adding more people from another show. Disclaimer is in my A/N

* * *

Usually going to Las Vegas was the highlight of the old year/ New Year for Tristan but not this year. After all the yelling at the people at Warners and them threatening to fire him from the new movie, this trip was going to suck. The only thing that he was looking forward to was seeing Rory. He looked over at Jess who was still on the phone talking to Logan. He saw a limo pulling up and the valet walked over and opened the door. She thanked him as she took his hand. She looked behind her not believing that she was in Las Vegas. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, and into Tristan's arms. 

"How was your flight?" He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine. Is everything okay with you now?" She was still mad at him for not calling her for a few days after Christmas.

"Not really, but we are working on it," He kissed the side of her head as they walked into the casino. They were walking over to a roulette table and they all stopped. "Who has a ten?" Jess reached into his pocket and handed him a ten." Black ten,"

"Money plays," They spun the ball and everyone watched it land on ten. "Black ten," Tristan and Jess high-five as the guy placed two chips and on the space."

"How much did you win?"

"Twenty, but it's not about the winning. Every year we come here we always put ten on black. If we win we stay,"

"If you lose?"

"We go to our back up casino," He threw the chips for the croupier and they walked away from the table.

"Tristan," Rory saw a dark hair woman walking over to them, a red hair woman was right beside them.

"Sam," He smiled at her if Rory wasn't still mad at him she would've been now. "Mary," He hugged her and moved back beside Rory. "This is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore. Rory this is Sam Marquez and Mary Connell,"

"Nice to meet you both," She reached her hand out and shook Mary's hand, but Sam just looked down at her hand.

"So where to first?"

"We're going to the room and then grab a bit to eat. After that blackjack,"

"We have the rooms ready for you," Another woman walked over to Tristan and hugged him, this one blonde-haired woman and looked like a super model.

"I've missed you Tristan and you too Jess" Jess waved and walked over to the elevators.

"You too Delinda, this is Rory Gilmore my girlfriend," They shook hands as Rory smiled at her.

"Does daddy know you're here yet?"

"I called him on the way from the airport. I will see you later tonight dinner,"

"Sure I will bring Danny," Tristan and Rory walked over and stood beside Jess.

"So you want to tell me way it seems like all the hot women know who you are, and hugs you?" The two guys looked at each other and laughed as the door opened up.

"We have been coming here since we turned eighteen. Sam is a casino host, Mary is the manager of the hotel, and Delinda runs the clubs here. Delinda and I are cousins. Her mom and my mom are sisters. Danny who you will meet later is the head of surveillance and security is her boyfriend. Ed my uncle is the president of operations here,"

"So the other two are?"

"Friends of ours. You know what I just noticed? When you are jealous your nose gets all scrunched up and cute," She smacked his arm as they walked to their rooms.

"So Tristan are you going to tell me about Sam?" She carried some clothes over to the dresser. Tristan was lying on with his arm over his eyes.

"What about Sam?"

"Former girlfriend?"

"Last time I was here we went to her room and I was up all night long. Other then that I've known Sam for three years. Before you say anything no I've never slept with Mary she's too nice for me," She looked over at him.

"So what are you say I'm not nice?"

"You are a nice mixture. One side you have the total good girl look, but get you in bed and the naughty girl is out in full force," She walked over and he pulled her on top of him.

"So you like it naughty?"

"Whips and chains baby anything you want to throw at me," She sat up and he grabbed her hips.

"So what happened with the movie?"

"They won't budge about me becoming like Finn. A year their they are fucking out of there mind,"

"A whole year in Australia poor will boy," She ran her hand down his cheek.

"It's worse then you thank Rory. After a few months at one place filming you get board very easily,"

"How about when you're home?" She was trying to move his hands off her hips, but he didn't want to start something yet.

"It's my house I can sleep when I want to. I can eat when I want to. I can walk around naked when no one else is home,"

"You mean you don't put on a show for Colin and Finn?"

"I'll poke their eyes out with it," She leaned down and kissed his jaw.

"Show me," He turned her over and kissed her.

* * *

They were walking over to a blackjack table with Sam right behind them. Rory was standing behind Tristan with her arms around his neck as Jess walked over to them and sat down. 

"Logan called they are going to hold off on filming the second movie until next year,"

"What changed there minds?"

"Well the star of the movie told them he wasn't going to film back to back, and after the Vince and Aquaman thing they backed down,"

"So I still have a job then,"

"Yep as of a few minutes ago you have a job," He leaned his head back and looked up at Rory.

"We should have a Vegas wedding,"

"Yea okay," She rolled her eyes as Louise walked over and took Rory by the arm.

"Come on Rory we are going to have us a day at the spa,"

* * *

After they were done with the spa treatment, Rory and Louise were lying outside in the sun when she saw Delinda walking over to them. 

"Lou,"

"Dee," Louise hugged Delinda as Rory looked up at them.

"Hey Rory, let me see the ring." Louise held her hand up and Delinda was looking at the ring. "Five cart silver band J done good,"

"Yes he did," Delinda, noticed the ring on Rory's right hand.

"You mean my cousin finally gave someone the ring?"

"Yep all of them did,"

"He must really love you," Rory looked at the pool.

"We've need said it to each other,"

"With Tristan you are going to have to take control of everything. He thinks since he's a major actor everything should fall into his lap. Come on I want to show you something," She reached her hand out and Rory looked up at Louise who nodded and Rory took her hand.

* * *

Tristan walked into the room and didn't see Rory anywhere. He tried calling her, but she ad her phone turned off. The door opened and Rory walked into to the room laughing with Delinda right behind her. 

"No you didn't?" Delinda nodded and Tristan put his head into his hands. "Dee why did you show her for?"

"You gave her the ring, and you said once you give someone the ring I can show them the book, tapes, and pictures,"

"What did you show her?"

"Everything,"

"Everything?"

"Yep the bathtub pictures, the first school play where you threw up all over the stage. Mom even broke out the old home movies,"

"You have a lovely singing voice Tristan." Rory laughed as Tristan sat down on the bed. "Who knew a five year old could sing just like Milli Vanilli,"

"I'm going to kill you Dee," She was laughing as she walked out of the room.

"Honey you looked great in the fake hair,"

"You wait the next time I see you mom,"

"Not like you haven't seen me naked before. Once at Miss. Patty's I was leaning how to dance and I tripped over my feet and started a domino affect talking out the whole class. I once in school fell down the steps when I stepped on my shoelaces and I broke my arm. This one time I was driving to school and a deer ran right into the side of my mom's Jeep,"

"Okay I get it my soon to be wife has problems walking, dancing, and driving," She didn't know if she heard him right or not.

"What did you call me?"

"Accident prone,"

"No before that,"

"My soon to be wife," She sat down on the chair closes to her.

"We aren't getting married Tristan,"

"I ask and you said yea,"

"We've only known each other for eight months, and dated for five,"

"Then you should've said no,"

"What are you trying to do break the shortest marriage ever record?"

"I hope not. Rory I've never felt this way towards anyone before. When I told you I would wait for you that was the first time that I've ever said that to anyone,"

"I love you," He looked over at her and smiled.

"You tell me that every time you are naked and on top of me," She blushed some and he laughed.

"I do not,"

"God Tristan I love you, harder, faster," She covered up his mouth and smacked his arm.

"You can't hold what I say when I'm faking it,"

"Right the things coming out of that mouth aren't fake honey. I've done love scenes and I can tell when women are faking it and you must defiantly aren't faking,"

"I'm just that damn good of an actress," She pulled the shirts over her head leaving her in the black bikini top from earlier.

"I do love you Rory," She pulled off her shorts and lay down on the bed.

"How much did you win?"

"Down ten grand," He moved over top of her body. His hair fell down over his face and she brushed it back.

"That's not good,"

"I'll win it all back before I leave," He nuzzled his noise into neck.

"Easy boy we have to meet Delinda and her boyfriend for dinner,"

* * *

She rolled over and saw the bed was empty. Last night they had a little fight, she wanted to go see Wayne Newton, while Tristan wanted to see Pinn and Teller. Tristan and Jess ended up going to see Penn and Teller, while she and Louise went out for the night. Lets just say when Louise says going out she means going to male strip clubs. When she got to the apartment, she was drunk. Tristan on the other hand waited for her at the Wayne Newton show for her. The door opened and she covered her face with the blanket. 

"Glad to see you're awake,"

"I wish I wasn't," He didn't say anything else to her as he changed his clothes.

"Jess and I are going out with Danny and Mike. We should be back before six,"

"What am I suppose to do all day?"

"Go watch more naked men dance for all I care," He walked out the door and she threw the pillow.

"Asshole," She saw him walked back into the room and picking up the pillow.

"What was that dear? I'm the asshole who gave up tickets to Penn and Teller to go watch fucking Wayne Newton. Every year the show is booked and every year we miss it. Mary somehow gets us two tickets and I give them up to make my girlfriend happy, and where is she watching men dancing naked,"

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"I think we should talk about all of this now. If that was me going to a strip club you would have my balls in a meat grinder,"

"Like you haven't gone to a club with naked women before," She sat up and looked at him.

"Yea I have, but not when I'm dating anyone. Not once since I meet you have I went to a strip club,"

"What's the big deal I went out and had fun with Louise?"

"Louise and fun are two things that don't go together. Her fun is seeing how many phone numbers she can get before the night is over. Don't get me wrong I love Louise and am happy for Jess, but he knows just like I do about her fun,"

"Don't stand their and lecture me Tristan you've done worse things in your life then what I did last night," She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser.

"Yea I have, but I always regretted them the next day," He walked out of the room as Rory just looked at him.

* * *

For the rest of the day Rory and Tristan didn't see each other. When she walked into the room, he would leave. When he walked into the room, she would turn the tv up until he walked out. She went out to lunch with Jess and Louise, but didn't say anything to them about what happened with them.

* * *

"Go to her and tell her you're sorry, before she meets someone here and hooks up with them," 

"I'm sorry why should I? Have nothing to be sorry for,"

"Not yet but knowing you,"

"I gave up my ticket to go be with her, and where is she with your women watching naked guys,"

"Tristan she is the best thing to ever happen to you. Now go and talk to her," He looked at Jess and walked away from the table.

"So our first fight had Wayne Newton involved in it," She looked over her shoulder and saw Tristan leaning on the wall. She sat down the program that Tristan got from the show last night.

"Yea lets not do the fighting thing anymore,"

"I went out and got you something," He threw a small box at her.

"This better not be what I think it is," She opened it and saw a diamond ring.

"Since you said you would marry me. I got to thinking you needed a bigger ring then Louise,"

"Tristan I was joking,"

"Well I'm not. Now we don't have to get married here if you don't want to, but incase you changed your mind bring this and come find me," He kissed her cheek and laid a paper on her lap. When the door closed, she saw it was a marriage licenses.

Lorelai was sleeping when the phone rang. Rolling away from Luke's arm she looked over at the clock. She picked up the phone her eyes still closed.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at four in the morning," Luke sat up in bed and saw Lorelai's drop the phone.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. The other people is from the show Las Vegas and are owned by NBC. It's a great show if you have never seen it. Next chapter more from Las Vegas and they run into one of Tristan's rivals and something happens that makes Paris upset with Jess and Tristan. I've put a picture of The Flash suite on my profile page. Not many people know not ever suite is the same. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello anyone there?"

"Hey dad what happened to mom?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Well I called and told her I'm getting married," The phone dropped again as Rory looked over at Tristan, who was downing his third shoot of the night.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you're not to get married without me at the wedding,"

"Well mom I sent you an internet address, if you go onto the site they have web cam and you guys can watch us." Lorelai ran downstairs to the computer and waited for it to turn on. She saw a chapel with Rory waving at the camera. "Now put me on speaker phone so the both of you can listen,"

"Rory are you sure about this?"

"Yes mom we are going to have a Vegas wedding, and then wait for the people to predict how long we last,"

"We are both here so anytime you want to start." She saw the person who was marrying them and she laughed. "Elvis you got Elvis to marry you?"

"Aren't you so proud?" She turned around and the wedding started.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke sat there mouths opened as they watched Rory and Tristan kiss. They saw the two waved at them as they walked down the isle and out the door. 

"She got that from you," Lorelai looked over and just nodded.

"I wanted Elvis to marry us remember?"

"Yes we had to postponed the wedding a week so you could look for one,"

"This is just so real right now. I mean she just got married to a movie star in Las Vegas," They turned off the computer and just looked at each other.

"Do you think it'll last?"

"It's Rory we're talking about. She doesn't just rush into things Luke,"

"But still do you think she can last as a Hollywood wife?"

"She can do what ever she puts her mind to,"

"I never got to tell him my speech," She laughed as she took his hand.

"You can when he comes here for the first time as your son in law," He leaned down and kissed her.

"Let's get back to bed." Lorelai stopped and got a huge smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

"This is so great. I can't wait for Emily to find out about this. She is going to pop a gasket," Luke laughed some before they walked upstairs.

* * *

The sound of the phone woke up the newlywed couple. Tristan reached behind him filling around the nightstand for his phone. 

"What do you want?"

"So you just decided to get married without telling me? Come on Tristan you know better then that. Like I told you before I started working for you, you don't go to a public bathroom without my okay,"

"Paris is that you?" He looked over and saw that Rory was now facing him with a huge smile.

"I've gotten so many calls about this and I have no answers for them. So were you ever going to call and tell me, or even invite me to the wedding. I thought we were friends,"

"Paris it was a last minute thing. We're going to have a wedding for our family and friends when I get back from the movie shot,"

"Before or after Jess and Louise's wedding?"

"They haven't sat a date yet so most likely before."

"Don't forget that you have a movie to shot next week. I will fly down with you and stay for a few weeks before coming home,"

"Meeting the parents finally,"

"Yep," Rory moved closer to him and kissed his chest.

"I have to get off the phone Rory just woke up and wants another round with me. I'll call you tomorrow Paris," He sat the phone down and rolled on top of her.

"Paris pissed off?" She asked as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Just about not telling her,"

"Emily is going to be mad too about that. She has had my wedding planed since I was ten. I would get married to a family friend and take her role at the DAR. Then have at least one child and have a nanny raise them, so I have time to spend with the other wives," He was looking down at her this was the complete opposite of his family. He laid down beside her still looking into her eyes.

"My mom always told me she didn't care who I married as long as I was happy. I didn't meet my dad until I got my first role. He just walked up to me and hugged me, and told me that he always loved me. After all those years of not wanting anything to do with he shows up and wants to borrow some money,"

"Have you seen him since?"

"No I told him to get lost and never talk to me again. His fourth wife called me a few years back and told me about that I have a little sister,"

"Any other sidings?"

"One from his second marriage he just turned eighteen and wants to get into movies. The two from the third marriage is both girls sixteen and ten, and one from his latest she is five. I've never even seen them, except in magazines and the internet talking about 'the family that I don't know' they act like I should talk to all of them and just be happy about everything,"

"My dad has another child a girl about Aly's age Gigi. I've never seen her. They all wanted me to come and see them for Christmas so we could be a big family. Just like you after all these years they just now wanted to see me, and it's was because of who I was dating and had dated,"

"Here I thought the only thing we had in common was that we had blue eyes,"

"I think we should've had this talk before getting married," She now moved on top of him.

"We were talking, but now I want to do something else with our mouths," She laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Jess was sitting up in bed looking over some papers that Logan had faxed over to him. He wasn't like most mangers in Hollywood, he didn't go to school just to do this, he didn't have a huge client tell list. He looked up from the papers and saw Louise walk out of the bathroom. She was wearing a robe and her hair wrapped up under a towel. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Just something that Logan sent. It's some movie ideas that Tristan and Vince could both be in,"

"Anything good?"

"Yea this one where they are both cops and Vince's girlfriend gets kidnapped and they go on a shooting spree to find her. Logan also wants you to be in the movie if you can talk your agent into letting up do that movie,"

"Have him send her a copy of the movie, and I'll tell her that I want to do the movie. Can you believe last night?"

"That was a huge surprise to me too. Tristan always said he was never going to get married,"

"Well Rory is pretty great. I mean if I were into woman she would be tops on my list,"

"I don't think that Tristan would mind, and I know that I don't mind,"

"That was only one time and most likely we'll never do that again." Jess laughed as she leaned into him and they kissed. "Will I get to make out with Vince?"

"You will be playing his girlfriend so I say it's a good chance,"

"Then I want this movie,"

"You have always liked Vince since you saw Head On,"

"I passed on that movie to do that movie with Tristan. If I hadn't done that movie then I would've never met you on the set," Jess's phone rang and he looked at the ID.

"Yea Paris,"

"I just got a call from Make a Wish Foundation and they have a little girl whose wish is to meet Tristan,"

"Can she travel?"

"You want her to fly to Australia with him?"

"Why not her family can have an vacation, you might also see if anyone their has the same wish,"

"And that is why he pays you the big bucks for,"

"Call me if you find out anything," Jess closed his phone and put his arm around Louise's shoulders.

"Well Rory and I are going out for brunch with the girls. Where are we meeting tonight?"

"We're staying here tonight Delinda is throwing the New Years party,"

* * *

Rory walked into Tristan's house, while she guessed it was there house now, just another thing they will have to work out. Paris walked over to her and was looking right into her eyes. 

"So you never thought about calling and telling me of Tristan's stupid plan?"

"Paris we've hardly talked to each other. I said yes to him and picked out Elvis."

"We're going to have to talk to his lawyers to get a marriage contract so when this thing ends you don't get half of his money,"

"Who says that this is going to end Paris?" Tristan was by the door holding two suitcases.

"Just in case Tristan,"

"We have a meeting this afternoon with two lawyers so we can get a Post-Nuptial Agreement,"

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yea I am I don't want his money. I married him because I love him,"

"See I can pick out winners Paris. Did you talk to anyone?"

"The Make a Wish yea I did, but they can't pay for them to fly,"

"So we'll do it how many of them?"

"Mother, father and two brothers," He nodded and walked inside of the house and went to the kitchen.

"Get them all flights for a the beginning of February, I want a few weeks to get into the movie,"

"This is great for your image Tristan," She walked back into his office and closed the door. Rory walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is a great thing you're doing Tristan,"

"Well you know me all about doing great things. Know lets go get ready for the meeting from hell," He kissed her before they walked upstairs.

* * *

Rory was walking up the steps to her mom's house after driving from the airport. The meeting with the lawyers was just as bad as Tristan said it was going to be. They wanted everything except for her blood, which she thought was coming last. She opened the door and everyone screamed. 

"Mom what's all of this?"

"Well since you went off and got yourself married. I didn't have time to throw you an engagement party. So this is both a wedding party and an engagement party." She grabbed the left hand and looked down at the rings.

"Nice rock you pick them well daughter,"

"Learned from the best mother, so have you told her yet?"

"Hell no and have her mad at me. You're going to have to bite the bullet on this one Rory," She nodded and walked into the room as everyone was talking to her.

"I have something to tell you and I hope you don't get mad at me. When I visited Tristan this week we got married." She moved away and was hoping for the best.

"What does that mean?" Aly asked as Rory was playing with the wedding ring.

"Well you know how mom and dad live together and sleep in the same bed while that is what Tristan and I are going to be doing,"

"So is he family now?"

"In a way he's your big brother now,"

"I always wanted a brother," Aly was about ready to leave when Rory grabbed her arm.

"That's it no screaming at me, no calling me a bad person?"

"Nope I like someone else now,"

"Who?"

"A guy named Finn I saw him on t.v last night. He's funny. Do you know him?"

"Yea I do he lives with Tristan out in L.A."

"Well since you have Tristan I get him,"

"Aly what did I tell you about staying around your mother to much?" Luke asked walking over to his daughters.

"Not to repeat anything she says sorry daddy," Rory got up and hugged him.

"Sorry about," He backed away from her hold.

"Are you happy?" She nodded and that put a smile on his face. "As long as you're happy Rory, that's all a parent ever wants there child to be is happy."

"Are you still going to give him a speech?"

"You damn right I am." She laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Rory,"

"I love you too dad," They walked over to Lorelai who hugged them.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I wanted to do something to show what kind of person that Tristan really is. This might be the last chapter I haven't decided yet. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	19. Chapter 19

Rory walked into the paper and saw everyone talking and looking at her. She went straight to her desk and sat her coffee and books down. The women in the class all came up to her looking down at her smiling.

"Can I help you with something?" They pointed to her ring and Rory put her right hand over her left. The silver band of the ring that Tristan had given her months ago was the only ring they could see.

"Is it true?"

"What would that be?"

"You and Tristan DuGrey are married?" The all were leaning down as close as possible to Rory.

"You really want to know?" She leaned up and they backed up some now. "If you five don't get back to work, you will be off this paper." She stood up and everyone was now looking at her. "That goes for anyone in this room. My personal life is that personal. I will not answer any questions that you have. The next person who asked me about it will be off this paper. Do I make myself clear?" She was looking at Michael who still hadn't looked her in the eyes. After seeing everyone nodded, she smiled to herself. "Good now get to work. I need everyone's articles in by Friday." She sat back down as everyone around her was working.

* * *

"So how is married life treating you?"

"Mom I've only been married for little over week, and most of that time has been spent with you glued to my side." She looked over at Lorelai who was sitting on her couch.

"I want to make sure that if you get married again I won't miss it." Rory reached over and grabbed the popcorn bowl from her mom.

"Isn't dad getting tired of watching Aly all the time?"

"Not really he says this is a way to teach her how to act normal."

"Normal is over rated."

"I tried to tell him, but no he won't listen to anything I have to say. Did I tell you whose back in town?" Lorelai was off the couch looking at Rory.

"Not a mind reader here mom,"

"Dean," Rory looked up at her mom.

"When did he get back?"

"The other day he came over and asked about you." She tucked her feet under her legs.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were going to Yale, and lived in your own place."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Define tell?"

"That A where I lived, and B I'm married now?"

"A has a yes answer and B has a no answer."

"Mom,"

"Come on Rory I've always liked Dean and you know I can't tell him no."

"Mom he's going to want to get back together with me." Rory stood up and was pacing back and forth now. "I mean he said when he went away that he wanted me to wait for him. Being stupid, I said I would, never thinking that I would meet someone like Tristan who I fell in love with was out there. When he asked me that I was so in love with and I thought that there was no one else out there for me."

"Rory please breath." Lorelai had her hands on Rory shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"Yea I know that mom, but it's Dean we're talking about here."

"Do you still love Dean Rory?" Rory ran down the hallway and into her bedroom.

* * *

Tristan and Jess drove onto the set and greeted by some people from Warners. Tristan stepped out of the car and saw Lindsey walking over to him and she hugged Jess.

"So how's the wife doing?"

"We're good," She hugged him as they walked over to hair and makeup.

"Are you ready to get started?"

"Yea I think I read the whole script around ten times."

"I'm Jen I'll be doing your makeup that is Sara she'll be doing your hair." Tristan sat down in the hair chair as Lindsey sat down in the makeup chair.

"So anything new going on?" Jen asked moving in front of Lindsey.

"Tristan just got married."

"Really to who?"

"A Yale girl Rory Gilmore, she has dark brown hair and the bluest eyes you will ever see." Tristan just smiled as Sara was cutting his hair some.

"Where did you two meet?"

"A club in L.A about ten months ago." Tristan was looking at pictures of what his hair was going to look like.

"When did you get married?"

"New year's eve in Vegas," After Lindsey was done, they switched chairs.

"And she was okay with you just leaving like that?"

"Yea she was Linds since she has school. We agreed that after I'm done here, and she's done with school that I would take her somewhere."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know yet. She and Lorelai went backpacking after she got out of high school so that's out. I was thinking about something tropical Curaçao maybe."

"That sounds great." They sat in the chairs and Tristan was looking over the script as Lindsey kept talking.

* * *

Rory was rubbing lotion on her hand s and arms when someone knocked on the door. Looking over at the clock, she saw it was after eleven. She walked out of the bedroom and looked threw the peephole. Standing outside of her door was her first boyfriend with a huge smile on his face. She opened the door and he pulled her into a hug.

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me where you live. I just wanted to come by and see you," She saw him looking at her she was wearing a tank top and sweat pants. She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I was going to bed. I have an early class tomorrow,"

"I'm sorry I'll come back tomorrow," He went to leave and she grabbed his arm. They were both looking into each others eyes.

"You can sleep here tonight. It's too late for you to be driving," They walked into the apartment and Rory locked the door.

"You sure?"

"Yea I'll get you a pillow and blankets," She walked into her room and reached down for hr rings. She put the silver one on and was about to put the wedding ring on when her hand stopped. She looked out the door and saw Dean was looking around. She looked down at the rings and left them lying there as she walked over to the closet.

"I did have a guess room but I turned it into an office. Here you go." She handed him the things and sat down in the chair. "What are you doing back?"

"Well I missed home, and I really missed this girl that I left behind. She said that she would wait for me." She looked down at her lap. She saw the empty finger and knew what was happening was wrong. She saw Dean was moving closer to her. She had her eyes closed and felt his breath on her lips.

"I have to get to bed," She moved away right before he could kiss her. She closed her door and picked up the rings. The sick filling in her stomach stopped her from putting them on.

* * *

Rory was still awake at three in the morning. The scene was playing in her head of the almost kiss. She looked over at the picture of her and Tristan at the movie premiere of Strike Three. She picked up her phone and pressed two.

"I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I'll get right back to you."

"Hey Tristan it's me I wanted to call and see how you're doing. My day was not that bad after getting over the shock that people had about our marriage. I almost fired five people from my staff over it. Mom still won't leave my side, still scared that I'm going to run off and married again. Hope your day was and is going better then mine. Call me when you get a chance. I miss you and I love you." She closed the phone and looked away from the picture that was taunting her.

* * *

Walking off set Tristan was wearing the red spandex suite. At the fitting, he had a little less muscle then he did now making the suite a little tight. He walked over to wardrobe and they helped him slide the top part off. He put on a pair of sweat pants and his jacket and walked outside he pulled out his phone and saw the missed call from Rory. He smiled as he listened to her message. Doing quick math it was a little late to be calling her right now. He was going to wake up tonight and call her.

"Everything alright?" He looked over at Jess. "You seemed a little spaced out.

"Yea I'm fine."

"You suck at lying man. What's up?"

"Rory called me and it seemed like she was upset about something. I think she might be having second thoughts about us." Jess sat down beside Tristan who had his head down. "She's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Jess. I can't lose her."

"You won't, she loves you and you love her. Come on the three kids from Make a Wish is here."

Tristan walked over to the kids and there faces light up. He took pictures with them and then took them onto the set. They watched Tristan film a scene and they each got to sit in the director's chair and yelled action.

* * *

Rory pulled off her boots and looked at her mail. When she woke up this morning, Dean was still sleeping. Wanting to wait until she got home to tell him about Tristan, she just went to class. After calling Tristan she finally put the rings back on her fingers and was going to tell Dean that what they had was over and she was in love with Tristan.

She changed into sweat pants and one of Tristan's shirts she took when they were in Vegas. She stopped when Dean was standing in the living room holding a cup in his hand.

"I hope you still drink it the same?"

"Dean I need to tell you something." She sat the cup down and looked him right in the eyes. "I don't have fillings for you anymore." He sat down on the couch not knowing what to say.

"You've meet someone else?" Looking up into her eyes she nodded.

"More then just meet. We got married last week in Vegas." Eyes traveling down to her hand and he saw the rings that were missing last night. He looked back up and she was just looking at him.

"You said that you would wait for me." His voice was breaking up some.

"That was almost four years ago Dean. When you left that day, it hurt me so much. I never thought that I would ever fall in love with someone else, but I did."

"You know why I had to leave for."

"No I never got that part from you Dean. You never told me why you had to leave. All you ever said to me was that I'm leaving please wait for me. I asked you how long you were going to be gone for and you never answered me. Now four years later you show up and tell me that you still love me."

"Rory,"

"No Dean you need to leave right now." He picked up his jacket and looked at her again.

"You remember our first date? You told me that you wanted to travel all over the world and do it with someone you loved." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. "This is a cruise ticket for when you're on spring break. The cruise will take us almost everywhere you wanted to go." He sat the ticket on the counter.

"I'm flying to Australia to see my husband during spring break."

"Just think about it Rory." He walked out of the apartment and she looked down at the ticket. Another knock on the door broke up her train of thought. She opened it and saw Michael was standing at the door.

"God must really hate me today. Let me guess you want to talk to me?" He nodded and she moved away from the door. "I know this is about Tristan and I just wanted to say that I love him and will be spending the rest of my life with him."

"I'm glad you're happy Rory that is all I've ever wanted. I came to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the last few months. I hope we can be friends." He held out his hand and she looked at him.

"If we're going to be friends no more getting mad when Tristan's name is said. If he is here and you happen to show up then you will leave unless Tristan says it's okay for you to stay."

"Alright." She shook his hand as he walked back to the door. "I just wanted to have you back in my life Rory. I missed talking to you."

"Same here."

* * *

Rory was about to turn off the light when her cell phone rang. Hoping it wasn't an ex of any kind she reached over and opened it up.

"How has the last few days gone for you?" The smile on her face was huge. She

"You have no idea." She laughed same as she went on tell Tristan what had happened the last few days.

"Let me get this straight Dean your ex shows up and wants you back. Then the douche bag wants you back. After he leaves you other ex shows up and wants to be friends with you."

"Dean all so wants we to go with him on spring break."

"Hell no that is my time with you. We're not even going to leave my room all week. When you go back to school you're not even going."

"Yea I get your picture lots of sex. You said that we would go out and see sights."

"The first two days."

"I need to get to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." With a smile on her face she closed the phone and turned off the light.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Got some new ideas so don't know how many more chapters I will write. Next chapter will be about sping break, and Rory gets an offer she can't refuse. Once again thanks for reading and all the great reivews. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Why are you packing so many sweaters? It's going to be like a hundred degrees down under." Rory looked over at her mom and Aly.

"I'm only taking two mom. At night, it does get cold."

"Like you are going to be out at night."

"Mom."

"Just let me pack for you." Rory sat on the bed as Lorelai was looking in the closet. "So Dean talked to me the other day. He seemed really down about you being married."

"Sucks to be him then. No mom I'm not taking that with me." Lorelai was holding a bikini that was now a little small for Rory.

"I got you this for your birthday."

"When I was seventeen. It won't fit me anymore."

"It'll be tight. Tristan will love seeing you in this."

"He'll love seeing me period. We haven't spent much time together since the wedding."

"When am I going to get my wedding?"

"After he's done filming mom. Aly you want to go to the paper with me, then go get some ice cream?"

"Yea."

"I want ice cream."

"You have to finish packing." The two girls left there mother in the bedroom.

* * *

"Rory thank god you're here. We want to talk to you about a new article in the paper." Of everyone who worked on the paper the two women Rory hated to most.

"What would that be?"

"A gossip column all the major papers have one."

"Right the article and get it on my desk next Monday. If I like it then we can talk." Rory sat down as Aly walked around the room. "Aly say in the room please."

"Where is Tristan at right now?"

"Working."

"Do you still like him?"

"Why would you ask that for?"

"I never get to see him anymore. You don't have any pictures of him around you." Rory walked over and picked Aly up.

"It's difficult to like someone who does what Tristan does for a living. Everything we do people are looking to get the photo of us. Tristan isn't around a lot because of his job, and because he wants to keep me out of the press."

"So he is trying to keep you safe?"

"Yea and by keeping me safe he is also keeping you, mom and dad all safe from the same people."

"Sounds like a great guy." Rory turned around and saw Dean was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you." She sat her sister down at her desk. "Rory can we please talk?"

"No Dean we have nothing to talk about. I'm married and nothing is going to change that fact. I love Tristan and he loves me."

"I love you and at one time you loved me too."

"Yea at one time that is the key word. We are different people now Dean, I don't love you anymore. Move on just like I did. Come on Aly lets go get your ice cream." Rory took her sisters hand as they walked towards the door. She was looking at him as he walked past her.

* * *

"Mom we're back." Aly was licking the sugar cone as Rory sat the two cups on the counter.

"What took so long?"

"Run in with ex number one. Here's your ice cream."

"Yea he stopped her and asked where you were at."

"And you told him. Why?" Lorelai looked down at the cup. "You don't want me to be with Tristan do you?"

"You and Dean were good together."

"That was almost four years ago mom. What I have with Tristan is not a high school thing. I really love him mom."

"Rory,"

"No mom we are not going to be one of these couples that marry just to break up a few months later."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do mom okay."

"He is an actor they do these things all the time."

"Just drop it mom. Dean and Michael are in the past. Tristan is the present and my future. Just be happy for me. That's all I ask from you."

"I'm just worried about you that's all Rory. You read all those stories in the papers and internet. When it's someone who you don't know it's all laughs, but when it's your daughter they are writing about it hurts." Lorelai turned her back and took a deep breath.

"I never wanted to hurt you, dad, or Aly mom. I never wanted to bring you guys into this, and for that I'm sorry."

"I know and Tristan isn't a bad person." A knock on the door and Aly ran over to it.

"Who is it?"

"Your father." Aly opened the door and Luke picked her up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea dad just let me grab my bags and use the bathroom." She walked down the hallway and into her room.

"So you have everything?"

* * *

"Yea mom thanks for packing my bags for me." She hugged Lorelai and Luke. "Aly I'll bring you back something okay."

"A Koala bear?"

"I will see what I can do." She kissed everyone goodbye as her flight was called.

* * *

"Do you have a pass?" She reached into her bag and pulled out the lot pass that Tristan had sent her the other day. She saw all the buildings and trailers on the lot. The driver pulled up to and she saw Tristan's name was on the door. She didn't wait for him to walk around to open her door.

Tristan opened the door and his wife jumped into his arms kissing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and was kissing down his jaw.

"I missed you so much." She bit down on his ear lobe and he closed his eyes.

"I have to be on set in a few minutes." He laid her down on the couch and she laughed some. "I missed you too."

"You're wearing red spandex." She laughed as he looked down at the red suite around his waist.

"I have my first scene in the suite today." He ran his hand under her shirt. "I wish I could just spend the day with you." He kissed her neck as she was pulling up his white shirt.

"How mush time do you have?"

"Not as much as I would like to have with you." A knock on the door and Tristan put his forehead on hers.

"Tristan they are ready for you."

"I'll be right out." He kissed her again and stood up. "Go back to the apartment and I'll be home as soon as I can." She was standing in front of him and e rubbed his noise on hers. She leaned up and kissed him again.

* * *

She heard the door open and saw Tristan yawning as he walked inside. He sat down and she moved on top of his lap.

"How was the rest of your day?" She ran her hands threw his hair.

"I missed up my lines. I couldn't get you out of my head." He ran his hand threw her hair and rested in on her cheek. "You want to do something tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Call Jess and Louise and go out to a club."

"What about filming tomorrow?" She laid her head on his shoulder as he was rubbing her back.

"We start late tomorrow around noon, but don't end until two in the morning."

"So we could go out, or we could order in and have hot mind blowing sex." She whispered into his ear.

"What do you want to eat?" She giggled as he flipped her onto the couch.

* * *

A knocking on the door woke up Rory. She looked over as Tristan was sleeping. She moved his arm and pulled on one of his shirt and his robe.

"Open the fucking door Tristan." She really didn't know the person's voice. She looked threw the peephole and saw a blonde haired man with sunglasses on. She pulled the door open until the chain caught.

"Who are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Tristan's wife."

"Right that's what they all say. Listen here honey open the door up for me."

"How about this I'll tell my husband when he wakes up that a jackass was at the door for him." She closed the door and walked into the kitchen part of the apartment.

"Who was at the door?" Tristan was rubbing his eyes.

"Some asshole who wanted to talk to you."

"Blonde?"

"Yep."

"What did you do?"

"Closed the door on him he didn't believe that we were married."

"Babe that was Logan my agent.: She covered her mouth remembering him now. She opened the door and a very pissed off Logan was looking at them.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Who are you?"

"Logan you remember Rory right?" He was just looking at her. "You said that you would do her."

"I say that about all the women who you do." Rory walked over and turned the coffeemaker on. "Did Jess read the script for that new movie with Vince?"

"Why the hell are you asking me instead of Jess?"

"Well Jess isn't answering his phone." Logan sat down as Rory looked at Tristan. "And you weren't answering your door."

"Maybe that should tell you something." Rory said as Tristan looked at her.

"Wow she has balls."

"I don't swing that way, but if you do that's alright with me." Rory poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Tristan. "Logan why the hell did you fly here for?"

"We need to get back with the studio about the film."

"When does it start?"

"Right after you get done here." Rory looked over at Tristan and he saw the look on her face.

"Sorry no can do Logan. I promise Rory we would go on our honeymoon." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Tristan this movie could be huge."

"If they want me then tell them to push the movie back to October and finish before Christmas."

"I have Ari breathing down my neck. He has two people already in line for this movie."

"I don't care Logan. Ari doesn't have two actors like Vince and me." Logan looked at the two and just walked out of the apartment.

"You didn't have to do that." She was facing him now.

"I want this to work Rory and if it means missing a movie then that is what I will do." Her arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed her. Picking her up he sat her down on the counter and she smiled.

"How much time do we have?" His mouth was right above hers and he laughed.

"I could be late."

* * *

"You're late." Brad was looking at him as he walked onto the set. He was already in the red suite.

"I was in make up at noon like you said."

"No you were suppose to be in make up at eleven. On set at noon."

"See what happens when you don't talk loud enough." Brad saw Rory was walking onto the set.

"Sorry miss closed set."

"She's with me Brad. Rory this is Brad. Brad this is my wife Rory."

"Nice to meet you Rory. Tristan are you ready?"

"Brad an extra just called in sick."

"What was her role?"

"Lindsey's friend who Zoom kidnapes." He looked over at Rory and titled his head.

"Are you doing anything?"

"No way I'm not going to be in the movie."

"You just stand next to Lindsey and laugh after she tells a joke about how she thinks that The Flash would be fast at everything."

"Hey." Tristan had the mask over his face and Rory smiled at him.

"Then Zoom will be coming along and try to grab Lindsey, but you push her away and he grabs you. After that Flash comes running in and they fight. Zoom runs up the side of the building, and Flash will try to cut him off. When Flash passes Zoom he will drop you and Flash will run back down the building and catch you before you hit the ground."

"Will I get paid for this?"

"Of course you will. You might be in more then one scene. It will all depend on how well you do." She saw a man dressed in the same suite as Tristan, but his had the opposite colors. His suite was all yellow and trimmed in red. "Rory meet Zoom played by Chris Keller." They nodded at each other. She watched him walking over to Tristan and they were joking around.

"Okay."

* * *

Rory was standing in the shower as the hot water was running over her body. After today she didn't know how Tristan could stand doing this as his job. Nine takes of the same thing, different camera angles. She felt him in the shower behind her as he wrapped his arm over her stomach and the other over her head pressed onto the wall. She wrapped her arm over his and locked their fingers together. Her other arm went over her shoulder and behind his neck.

"You were great today." She leaned her head back and looked up at him.

"Nine times. How can you do that?"

"I don't even thank about it anymore. You ever thank about acting?" He kissed the side of her face.

"No I always wanted to be a writer." He moved to the other side of her neck.

"You could write scripts."

"A real writer for a newspaper."

"Writing scripts isn't easy as you thank."

"I could write one." She kissed his cheek as he was now kissing her shoulder."

"Let's make a bet. If you can write a script and someone wants to buy it. Finn and I will star and I will direct it."

"What if no one wants it?"

"Then you have to do a movie with me of my choosing." He stopped kissing her shoulder and rested his head in the crock of her neck.

"I'm not having sex on camera."

"I would never ask you to do that. Do we have a deal?"

"Does it have to be a t.v. show or movie?"

"Either one is fine."

"Deal." She moved her head and he kissed her.

"I have tomorrow off if you want to go out all day." She gave him a little moan as his lips were on her earlobe.

"I would like that. Aly wants a panda bear."

"A real one?"

"She is her mother's daughter." Tristan turned her around and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"You do know what time it is?"

"Hi mom."

"Please tell me that you are not getting married again."

"No, but if I were I would have some money."

"What are you talking about?" Rory went on to tell her mom about her role and the bet she made with Tristan.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will be more Tristan and Rory, along with Jess and Louise. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

"How is it going?" Tristan walked into the apartment to see Rory was sitting at the table with paper all over the place. She raised her pencil at him and he raised his hands.

"How can people do this?"

"Practice makes perfect." He opened the fridge up and leaned down. Rory saw a bruise on his lower back. She walked up to him and raised his shirt. "Not right now Rory I'm tired."

"What happened to your back?"

"Fell doing a stunt landed on my back." She was rubbing the bruise as he stood up.

"What about your double that I saw yesterday just standing around?"

"I like doing my own stunts Rory. I'm going to go soak in the tube if you want to join me." He turned around kissing her.

"I have things to do." He grabbed a beer and walked down the hallway. Rory sat back down at the table and picked her pencil up. She was writing when she heard the water running. She looked down at the paper, and then down the hall. She repeated a few times before getting up and walking down the hall.

* * *

"Are you going to help me?" Rory was sitting between his legs, as the water was getting colder.

"What do you want help with?" He unwrapped his arms from her waist and raised them over his head locking his fingers behind his head.

"Ideas." She skimmed her hand on the water and leaning back into his chest.

"Write what you know about Rory. You're one of the smartest people that I know use that to your advantage." He stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "You getting out?" He was holding her towel and she stood up he wrapped the towel around her.

"I'm thanking about a t.v. show."

"Write down some ideas and I will take to David see what he thinks."

"Is it that cheating on my behalf?"

"Well the way I see it that if I find a good roll for you then you will take it. Even if you write a shity pilot, but it gets ordered then I'm going to be in it no matter what."

"I'm not acting Tristan."

"We will see." He pulled up his boxers and dropped the towel. "If you get help you still have to be in a movie with me, but we will chose it together." He walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Jess when are we going back to the states?" Louise turned around in his arms and cracked his neck.

"Next week, Finn has to talk to Doyle about the next installment of the movie of the week."

"What about it?"

"He doesn't want to do anymore."

"What about his pilot?"

"It's a no go for them. The network said he rated high, but nothing else did." She kissed his jaw.

"When Tristan gets home we are really going to get this wedding done with." She sat up.

"Your Mom still bugging you every day?"

"I swear it's like my mom is getting married for the sixth time." Jess laughed while getting out of bed.

"I have to get ready. We have a breakfast meeting with Warners."

* * *

Rory was writing when she heard knocking on the door. Throwing down her pencil, she walked over to the door. Looking out the peephole, she saw Louise was the one who was knocking. She opened the door and Louise hugged her.

"Are you doing anything?"

"Trying to win a bet against Tristan." Louise smiled at her and Rory shook her head. "Not a dirty bet." She told Louise about the bet.

"I can help you." Rory looked at her. "Jess told me about the bet."

"Really you would help me?"

"Yea come on lets see what you have already." They sat down and Louise was looking over the writing. "First don't write like you would for a paper. You need to loosen the people up some. Are you going for a movie?"

"No I thought maybe a tv show."

"Well then you need about fifty pages of dialog and don't forget direction and settings." Rory nodded glad to have someone here who was willing to help her. "How many main cast members do you want?"

"Two guys and two girls, with a couple of older people thrown in."

"Okay what type of show?"

"The kind that airs on t.v.," Louise looked at her and Rory just smiled. "A drama maybe."

"In school or out of school?"

"In college, Tristan said I should write something that I know, and I know about college." Louise nodded and wrote something done.

"How about two roommates who hate each other, but like the same girl?" Rory wrote the idea down.

"Or two new people and the one roommate falls in love with the other's girlfriend."

"So we're going with the love triangle?" Louise asked and Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea why not it seems like every show is doing it."

"Where does the other woman com into play?"

"Best friend to both the guy who is dating the girl and the girl herself. She can also try to set up the other guy with her friend, because she loves her best guy friend."

"You're so confusing me right now."

"Shawn is the new guy at the college and gets roomed with Clark who is dating Sara. Shawn liked Sara and they start to have an affair, but she doesn't know that Clark and Shawn are roommates. Nicky is the best friends of Clark and Sara, but she likes Clark and is going out of her way to set Sara and Shawn together." Rory was writing as she talked to Louise. "Shawn and Sara are caught by Nicky and she tells Clark, and is there for him when he cries and gets pissed at Shawn."

"I so have to play Nicky in this show."

"Of course I have to straight it out over a whole season, but you get the idea."

* * *

"I think we have your rough draft. What you need to do is just keep reading over it. Send a copy to Finn, but don't tell him that you wrote it." They worked on the script for a few hours.

"You know that Tristan is going to want a role in it for me right."

"Just tell him that you are going to be behind the scenes work. Writing and directing and all that stuff."

"Will Logan get mad at Tristan for this?" Louise laughed while picking up her cup of water.

"Logan will get pissed off at anything that Tristan does that might just cost him money." They heard a key in the door and Tristan walked inside of the apartment. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yea call me when you are getting ready." Louise walked over and kissed Tristan on the cheek. Rory held up the script to Tristan.

"You two came up with this?" She nodded as Tristan opened up his phone. "J I have a script that I need you to read."

"How the fuck did you get a script that I didn't know about?"

"Just get your ass over here and read it." He laid the phone done on the counter with the script. He walked over and kissed Rory.

"Brad wants to know if you can come back on the set tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"He has a few more scenes for you to shot."

"Tristan."

"You're at a news station and you kick it out live to Lindsey."

"Will I be behind a desk?"

"And wearing a mic and everything." She nodded as a knock on the door and they both knew who it was.

* * *

"It's a great job Rory." Her cheeks got red and she looked down at the floor. "You should write another episode and I can call Logan to see what he thinks about it." Jess laid the script on the table and stood up. "Logan called and he said the MGM will push back the movie until October and end it in December." He looked over at Rory.

"What do you think?"

"That gives us five mouths."

"It's going t be filmed in Vancouver." Jess said not knowing if they even heard him.

"Will it be done before or after Charismas?"

"Two weeks before."

"How much?" Tristan laughed and they both looked over at him.

"That's my wife for you wanting to know how much money I get." She smacked his arm as Jess laughed.

"Six, but if you open anywhere between one and four you will get an extra three million."

"Do you want to do the movie?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I would like to do the movie with Vince, but I want to spend time with you."

"Logan said that they could do the movie in three months if you guys bust your asses off."

"What did E say about that?"

"Vince wants this movie."

"Tell Logan to green light it." Jess nodded and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Rory was in make up reading over her few lines she had. Still not knowing how she got talked into doing this.

"So Tristan told us you two got married in Vegas right before he had to fly here for the movie."

"Yep nice little ceremony with his cousin and her boyfriend, and Jess and Louise."

"What about your parents?"

"Watched over a web cam." The women looked at each other not knowing what to say. When they saw Rory, they saw a sweet girl who looked like she would never do anything like that.

"Was they mad at you?"

"Yea after I got home she wouldn't leave my side." She laid the script down and was watching the woman doing her hair. Tristan walked into the trailer and sat down at makeup. He had the red suite on and as always, it was tied at the waist.

"So how is he in bed?" They both looked up at the woman.

"Sitting right here. You might want to wait for me to get done before talking about my bedroom skills."

"Or lack there of." He tried to look over at Rory.

"Don't move your head Tristan." He looked ahead as she went back to putting on some makeup. "So are you going to tell us?"

"Maybe later." They laughed as Tristan rolled his eyes. "How much longer?"

"Well honey you still have to get your makeup done." Rory went back at reading her script as Tristan was watching her. She looked up in the mirror and caught his eyes. "Stop watching me."

"I don't want to stop."

"Do you know your lines? I want to get back to the apartment before night."

"I know my lines Rory, but do you know your lines?"

"If you stop looking at me I will." A knock on the door and it opened.

"Tristan they need you on set." He looked up and the lady nodded and he stood up. He untied the suite and pulled it on. The assistant zipped the back up as Tristan was still standing by the door

"So are you going to tell us now?"

"Well." The makeup woman closed the door and he heard laughter in the trailer.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"If you ever do, never bring them to your work place." The guy watched as Tristan walked to towards the set.

* * *

"Rory," Her little sister was running towards her as she stepped out of her car. She bent down and picked up her little sister. "What to you bring me?"

"Isn't my being home enough?"

"Nope I want a koala bear." She stuck out her bottom lip as Rory sat her down.

"Well I told Tristan what you wanted and he said that he would take care of it." She pulled out a shirt and Aly's eyes got big. "I got you this shirt." The shirt had a koala bear on it and Aly grabbed it from her.

"What did Tristan get me?" Rory opened the back door and Aly reached the shirt up to Rory. In the back seat was a koala bear with a seat belt on it. It was almost as big as she was. Rory unbuckled the seat belt and Aly grabbed the bear. Lorelai and Luke walked outside and saw Aly trying to carry the huge bear up the steps. "Daddy I need some help please." Luke reached down and grabbed the bear as Rory hugged her mom as they walked inside the house.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it took so loiner for this chapter I just couldn't thank of anything for it. Next chapter Tristan comes home after the movie and Jess and Louise'e wedding will happen. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

Rory walked into her sister's room and saw the giant koala bear who Aly had named Trisfinn after both Tristan and Finn. They had wrapped up the filming yesterday and Tristan would be here in three days she hadn't seen him for the last three months.

"Rory what are you doing here?" She looked over her shoulder at Luke.

"No classes today. I was wondering if mom needed any help at the Inn?"

"When does finals start?"

"Tomorrow."

"And you're not studying for them?"

"Spent the whole weekend studying and my brain needed a break." Luke started the coffee pot for when Lorelai got up.

"Are you filling alright you're looking kind of white." He touched her forehead.

"Yea dad just worrying about finals." He kissed her forehead.

"Tell your mom that I will be home late inventory and the health inspector is coming in tomorrow."

"What did Taylor see this time?"

"He saw ants in the ice cream shop and thinks that they are coming from the dinner."

"But his shop has all the sweets in it." Luke picked up his hat and put it on.

"Yea I told him about that and he said his place is the cleanest place in all of Stars Hallow."

"I will tell her when she wakes up." He nodded and walked out of the door.

* * *

Aly walked out of her room and saw Rory was laying on the couch with her eyes closed. She reached her hand out and touched Rory's shoulder and one eye opened. She laid on her side as Aly laid down beside her.

"Good morning Aly."

"Morning Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to spend some time with you and mom today." She smiled as her eyes light up.

"You want to play with Trisfinn?" She was about to get off the couch when Rory put her arm around her.

"He's all yours Aly. You want to get some breakfast?" She nodded as Rory sat up and pulled Aly to set beside her. "Go get a pair of shorts on and we'll go see what dad will cook us." She ran into her room as Rory saw her phone was vibrating on the coffee table.

"Hi." She smiled as she pushed some hair out of her face.

"You fill any better?" She heard music and smiled know that Tristan waited to call her with the time difference.

"Yea and I'll be fine once finals are over with." She heard him laugh. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry babe. So what are you doing today?" The music got quitter, as he must've walked outside

"Hanging out with mom and Aly, then tonight I'm going to study some more."

"I have to go Finn is drinking tonight. Love yea."

"Love you too." Aly came bouncing out of her room dressed as Rory stood up. "Your want to wake mom up or do you want to leave her here?"

"She's already up." Lorelai came walking down the stairs and looked over at her daughters. "She is very disappointed that you were going to go eat without her."

"We hadn't made up our minds yet mom to wake you or not."

"Go I'll stop by later."

"I'm going to take Aly shopping after we eat if you want to go."

"Spending some of your rich husband's money I see."

"Yes I am." Rory smiled as Aly was pulling on her arm.

"This is unfair I thought you wanted to work with me today."

"Do you need any help?" Lorelai closed her eyes and was thanking. Aly pulled harder and Rory looked down at her. "Mom think quickly Aly is about to pull my arm off."

"Go feed her and stop by the Inn before you leave town." Rory was at the door when her mom called out to her. "Rory I almost forgot could Aly stay with you next week Your dad and I want to go out of town?"

"If it's alright if she goes to L.A. with me."

"Tristan is back in town. I'm sorry I'll ask Sookie."

"Mommy I want to stay with Rory and Tristan." Aly gave her the puppy dog eyes and Lorelai looked over at Rory.

"Rory should you call Tristan and see if it's alright?"

"He'll be fine with it mom." She looked down at a smiling Aly. "Do you know who lives with Tristan?" She shook her head no. "Finn."

"I get to meet Finn?" Rory nodded and Aly was jumping up and down.

"She will never want to come home to me anymore."

"L.A. is a great town mom. Come on Aly lets go to dads place." Rory took her hand and she had her hand on the knob. "Mom dad said he would be home late tonight."

"Taylor?"

"Who else." Rory and Aly walked out the door.

* * *

Walking out of class Rory saw Michael was sitting outside look like he was waiting for her. She smiled as he held up a cup of coffee.

"No thanks I've drunk enough this past week I can't sleep at night." He nodded and took a drink. "So what do you want?"

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"I'm on my way to my next class. Is it important?"

"Just wanted to catch up we haven't talked much lately."

"Tomorrow is my last test so after we can go and get some coffee." He nodded as she walked away with Michael watching her.

* * *

Walking into the café, she saw Michael was sitting at a table with coffee and apple pie with ice cream on the side. She sat down and he looked at her.

"So how was your break last month?"

"I had a role in Tristan's movie he's filming."

"I heard about The Flash movie."

"Yea it looks great as does Tristan."

"So I read that you two got married?" She looked down at her rings and smiled.

"Yea kind of last moment thing when we were in Vegas." Her phone rang and she was looking threw her bag for it. "Hello."

"Sup." She laughed as did Louise.

"Louise how are you doing?" Knowing how she talked about her mom and the wedding plans.

"Great when are you flying out?"

"Monday my sister Aly is going to be with me our parents are going away for a week." The waitress walked over to them. She covered the phone with her hand. "Could I have a glass of milk please?" She nodded and took the still full cup of coffee away. "So how is everyone?"

"Still breathing, Logan called Jess and Tristan today and told him that a few places are you looking at your script." She had almost forgotten about that. "He liked the first two that you had written and sent them all out."

"Which ones?"

"Warners and is one and Universal is the other one."

"Wow when will we know if they order it to pilot?"

"In a few weeks."

"Did Logan say anything about Tristan being the role of Shawn?"

"He yelled at Jess and Tristan for agreeing to do something without him there. Tristan said that if he done anything to ruin this that he would leave him and sign with Ari." The waitress brought over the milk as Rory mouthed a thank you.

"I have to get going see you next week."

"I can't wait to see you little sister. We can go shopping together" Rory laughed some.

"Bye Louise."

"Bye." Rory put the phone on the table and looked over at Michael.

"Sorry about that."

"Whose she?"

"Tristan's mangers fiancé." He smirked at her.

"You're really taking this Hollywood thing in aren't you?"

"It's a change from everything around here."

"Are you going to be here for graduation?"

"Yep it's Saturday and I leave Monday morning."

"Is Tristan going to be here?" She nodded and took a drink of milk.

"You never drank milk before?"

"I'm finally listening to my dad and drinking more milk." His pager went off and he looked at it.

"I need to get going I'm sorry."

"It was nice talking to you Michael." He stood up and pulled out some money from his pocket.

"You too Rory."

* * *

"Rory." She walked out the bathroom and saw Tristan was standing at the door looking at her. "Still sick?" He walked over and hugged her as she nodded into his chest. "You going to be alright for today?"

"Yea it passes around noon." He kissed her forehead as she took his hand and they walked over to the couch. He pulled her into his lap as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Is your speech ready?"

"Yea finished it last night." He smoothed the hair out of her face and ran his hand down her cheek. "How is it to be home?"

"I just got home?" She looked up at him. "You're my home Rory where ever you are it's home to me." She smiled and kissed him. "You did brush you're teeth right?" She smacked his chest as he kissed her.

* * *

Lorelai saw Rory and Tristan walk towards them holding hands. Aly took off running and went straight to Tristan as he picked her up. She kissed him on the cheek and then laughed as he tickled her side.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Rory reached her hand up and covered Aly's mouth as she went on with the thank you.

"You're welcome Aly glad you liked your bear."

"I love Trisfinn." He looked over at Rory who smiled at him.

"She named him after her two favorite actors you and of course her favorite Finn."

"I'm number two now."

"Yep Finn talks funny."

"You should hear him when he's drunk." Rory elbowed him as Aly looked down at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing that you need to know about." Lorelai looked over at Rory. "And I'm trusting the two of you with her for a whole week."

"Yep." Tristan moved Aly to one side and took Rory's hand again as they walked into the auditorium.

* * *

"So where are you going to live?" Rory looked over at Lorelai as they were packing Aly's clothes.

"With Tristan in L.A." Lorelai nodded and looked down at the bed. "Mom I will be home ever holiday and when Tristan is filming a movie."

"I know." Rory moved over and was facing Lorelai now.

"It's not like I've lived with you these past four years." She nodded. "Besides I still have to pack up my place so I'll be here for atleast a few more weeks."

"Yea but we were in the same state not very far away from eachother. Are you going to need help packing your things?"

"Of course so we get to spend all the time together and you get out of work."

"I'm going to hate to see our phone bills." Rory laughed as Lorelai zipped up the suitcase. They looked out the window and saw Tristan was chasing after Aly who was laughing. "He's really great with her." She looked over at Rory who had a huge smile on her face. "Something wrong honey?"

"No mom just thinking about moving to L.A. and other things."

"You could always stay here." She looked over at her mom and rolled her eyes.

"We need to get going." She picked up the suitcase and walked outside in time to see Tristan picking Aly up and swinging her around. "You guys ready to go?" Tristan sat her down as she ran over to Lorelai.

"Tristan said to give you this." She was holding up a cell phone.

"So you can call Rory all you want ant not cost you a thing."

"Thank you Tristan." Lorelai leaned down and picked her daughter up. "I'm going to miss you bear."

"I'm going to miss you too mommy. Bring me back something nice." She nodded and kissed her daughter. Luke walked outside, Aly hugged him as Rory, and Lorelai hugged. "Bring me back something nice daddy."

"I'll miss you too. Behave for your sister and Tristan." Luke sat her down as Tristan opened the door of the car.

"I will love you both." Aly said as Tristan buckled her into the back.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Next chapter will be about them in L.A. and some news will be found out about Rory. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay some ground rules while Rory's little sister is staying here." Collin and Finn both looked up at Jess. "One, no drinking or smoking in the house." Finn stood up, but Collin grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. "Two, watch your mouths around her."

"Bloody hell this week is going to suck."

"Finn you are more then welcomed to stay with Paris." Jess looked over towards Finn who decided not to say anything.

"I love her to death but I couldn't spend a whole bloody week under the same roof with her right now."

"Guys just be nice to her. Act like you have some manors when she's around."

"Fine." They got up and walked out of the living room as Jess sat down and grabbed the remote.

* * *

Aly was looking at the house with wide eyes. Rory touched her shoulder and she looked over at her sister. Tristan carried all the bags up to the door as it opened and Collin walked outside.

"Take the pink bags to the guest room beside my room."

"What do I look like a fu...?" Tristan looked at him and he closed his mouth. "The pink ones only." Tristan nodded as he bent down to pick the bags up. "Hi I'm Collin you must be Aly." He reached his hand out to her and she moved behind Rory's leg.

"She will warm up to you in a few hours." Collin stood up straight and hugged Rory.

"You look great Rory."

"Thanks how is everything with Honor?"

"Going alright as of now, but with her you never know." He walked inside as Tristan put Rory's bags inside of the house.

"What did you pack?"

"I only have a few things here Tristan." He picked Aly up and they walked inside of the house. Aly hide her face on his shoulder as she saw Jess and Louise sitting on the couch.

"Rory." Louise got up and hugged her. "Is this her?"

"Yep my little sister Aly." She looked over at Louise and gave her a little smile.

"Aly would you like to go shopping with Rory and me?" She nodded her head some and Tristan sat her down.

"Is she here yet or can I still drink?" Aly looked up and saw Finn walking out from the kitchen. He walked down the three steps and saw Rory. "Love how I have missed you." He picked Rory up in a hug as she laughed. "Yello you must be Aly." The little girl nodded and Finn smiled at her.

"She's a fan of yours Finn."

"Then we must keep her around then." He reached his hand out to Aly and she slapped it.

"Come on you two lets get going." Rory kissed Tristan's cheek and took her sister's hand as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Could you watch her for a minute I need to go to the restroom?" Louise nodded as Aly took a bite of her pretzel and mustard.

"Sure we'll be sitting here eating this fatting fried bread." Rory laughed before grabbing her purse.

"I told you she wouldn't eat the salad." Aly mad a face and took another bit of her pretzel. "Dad has tried to get us to eat salads, but mom never let him." She walked away from them and looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren't looking as she stepped into the pharmacy.

* * *

"Can we go to a park?" Aly asked Tristan who was playing a video game.

"Sure go see if Rory wants to go with us." She nodded and just stood beside the couch. "You don't know where to go do you?" He walked upstairs with Aly closely behind him. "Go get your shoes on and I'll ask Rory." She walked into the guest room as Tristan walked inside of the bedroom. "Rory."

"I'm um I'm using the bathroom." He could hear her moving around inside the room. "I'll be done in a second."

"Aly wants to know if you want to go to the park with us."

"Sure give me a few minutes." Tristan was standing beside the door.

"You sure everything is alright?"

"Yea." He heard the toilet flush and running water. She opened the door and gave him a sad smile.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Tristan I'm."

"Is she going with us?" Aly had her head stuck inside the room looking at them.

"Yea I'm coming." She walked passed Tristan and took Aly's hand.

* * *

Rory heard the camera's before seeing them. Walking into a park with her sister holding hands with both of them she knew that Paris was going to have some talking to do tomorrow. Aly ran over to the swings and Tristan started pushing her. She sat down beside a young woman who was talking on her cell phone L.A. was different then Stars Hollow. She fixed the sunglasses that where over her eyes and was thinking about what had almost happened in the bathroom not even an hour ago.

"Rory," She looked up and saw Tristan was smiling at her.

"Where's Aly at?"

"Jungle gym I told her not to climb to high." He put his arm around her and more clicks could be heard. "I hate cameras and the people who are behind them."

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Some times yea I have. I always hoped that I would be a better father then what I had."

"The way you are with Aly you will be a great father Tristan." He looked over at her smiling face.

"Something you're not telling me?"

"Ask me again when we get home." She stressed the word home as Aly came running over towards them.

"I like it when you say home." He leaned over and kissed as before letting Aly pulling him towards the seesaw.

* * *

They spent the next hour running around the playground as Rory watched them. Aly was running from Tristan but he caught up to her and picked her up. She was laughing loud as he tickled her stomach. He sat her down beside Rory as Aly put her head on Rory's arm.

"You want to get some ice cream?" Aly looked up at Rory and nodded. Rory stood up and took Aly's hand as Tristan walked behind them.

"Tristan." Aly was holding out her other hand as he walked a little faster and took her hand. "I had fun today Tristan."

"Me too Aly."

"I like when you are here and I am here and Rory is here." They both laughed some as Rory opened the car door and buckled Aly up in the back seat.

* * *

They were standing at a Baskin-Robbins ice cream shop looking at all the ice cream. Aly was pointing at everything they had.

"My I help you?" The young woman asked she was blushing a little bit. He smiled at her and winked his eye.

"I want a cone." Aly had her head on his shoulder.

"Just a cone?" She rose up and laughed at him.

"No silly I want ice cream inside of the cone."

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" She looked down at the tubes of ice cream again.

"The kind with Oreos in it."

"Small sugar cone with cookies and cream, large chocolate fudge, and large chocolate chip cookie dough." He ordered and Rory nodded. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I fill fine." Rory saw two girls not much older then Aly walking over to Tristan with paper in there hands.

"Sir my we have your autograph?"

"Mind if I put you down for a minute?" Aly shook her head no and Tristan put her on the floor. He kneeled down in front of the little girls.

"What are your names?"

"Kimmy and Sidney." He signed the both papers for the little girls and there mom took a picture of them hugging Tristan.

"Thank you."

"You both are welcome." He picked Aly back up and paid the woman for the ice cream cones and they walked over to a table and sat down.

* * *

Tristan laid Aly down on the bed and turned on a monitor incase she got scarred when she woke up. He sat down beside of Jess who was looking at some scripts.

"Where did Rory go to?"

"She grabbed Louise and they pulled her out the front door."

"Anything good?" He pointed to the pill on the table.

"These are for Finn who wants so badly for Rory's pilot to get picked up so he can have a job."

"Logan saying anything about that?"

"Warners are close to giving it the green light, but they want a seat down with Rory."

"Just her?"

"Well who ever she wants to be apart of the crew."

"So you, me and Louise."

"Yep we are listed as executive producers for her show." Tristan picked up one of the scripts and started to read it some.

"If Warners tries to screw with us we'll tell them that E and Vince are going to be part of the show." They both laughed as Paris and Finn walked inside of the house.

"Who was you and Rory with in the park this afternoon?"

"Her little sister Paris Aly Danes spelled A-L-Y."

"Aly?"

"Her real name is Allison Lynn, but Lorelai wanted to combine the two names so she went with that spelling." They heard a knocking on the door and Colin walked over and looked at the screen.

"Logan and Mades." Tristan nodded and Colin opened the door.

"Tristan." Logan yelled some.

"Dude shut up Aly is sleeping and watch your mouth." He looked over at Paris who shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want?"

"To see your other half."

"Not here out with Louise doing something."

"Warners are offering her six figures for her show."

"Nothing less then nine per episode for the first eight then if her ratings are up we want a million per." Jess threw the script that he was reading to Finn and nodded at him.

"That is crazy."

"Not with Tristan, Louise, and Finn being apart of it."

"How much for the actors?"

"Each actor with get at least three figures per. So four leading actors that one point two per and add in the production we're looking close to two million."

"No way they are going to give her over two per J."

"Listen Logan she has no idea about everything out here and there is no fucking way that I'm letting anyone take advantage of her like I know they will." Tristan leaned back on the couch and smirked at Logan.

"And you said he would never learn Hollywood. Our little boy has grown so much over the years." He leaned forward and looked Logan in the eyes. "Just do what Jess said and everything will be fine."

"Shouldn't you be talking about this with her?"

"No need she will agree with J here. She wants to write for newspapers and not a show."

"I can get her a job righting for Vanity the publisher owes me a favor."

"That you will have to talk to her about. I need to cheek up on Aly." He walked upstairs leaving them all looking at him.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Louise." Rory was sitting on a table.

"What are friends for?" She was looking at a magazine as they waited for the doctor to come into the office. "What do you thank about this dress?" She held up the magazine and Rory looked at it.

"Not really your style. You should go with that one." She pointed to the one on the next page.

"Nice choice. Why did you wait so long before seeing a doctor?"

"Mom was planning her trip with dad. Lane's on tour right now, and I didn't want to go alone."

"So you waited to come out here and take the third person on your list."

"If it counts for anything you're number two of people in the country." Louise covered her heart and fanned herself with the magazine. The door opened and the doctor walked inside of the room.

"Miss. Gilmore I'm Dr. Jones how are you filling today?"

"Same as every other morning sick and throwing up."

"We will take some blood work and see if you are pregnant." He looked over at Louise and she just smiled at him. "Have I seen you before?"

"In here god no, but I have been in a few movies."

"Louise Grant my kids just loves your movies." She looked up at Rory who faked yawned.

"Doctor you think you can get the blood work on my friend here. After that I will sign something for your kids."

"Sorry Miss Gilmore and Miss Grant."

* * *

Rory and Louise walked inside of the house to see Tristan, Finn, Colin, and Jess watching cartoons with Aly. Rory was just standing there not moving. Louise pushed her some and she walked into the living room and Tristan smiled at her.

"Tristan can we talk in the kitchen please?" He stood up and walked into the kitchen, Rory was playing with her hands as he jumped up on the counter.

"Rory where have you been?" She moved between his legs and hugged him.

"I went to see the doctor this afternoon." He moved her face so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and he let out a breath. "But there is something wrong?"

"Nothing bad well I hope you don't think it's bad. I don't but that's just me. I mean everything could be bad with any news a doctor gives you, but this is the least bad news he could give out if you want it to happen right now."

"Rory stopping rambling and please tell me what's wrong with you."

"Right sorry. Tristan the doctor said that I'm three months pregnant." She looked up at him and he looked shocked and a little bit scared.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will be the reactions of everyone about the huge news. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Right sorry. Tristan the doctor said that I'm three months pregnant." She looked up at him and he looked shocked and a little bit scared.

"Wow." She looked up and he had his eyes closed thanking.

"Are you happy?" A smiled broke out on his face as he leaned down and kissed her. Everything felt right to her now she couldn't be happier.

"I do have a question for you. How did you not know from not having you know." She laughed some at his question.

"With everything going on I never really noticed until I started to get sick." He put his hand on her stomach and she smiled at him. He had the biggest smile on his face that she had seen since she meet him.

"Six months from now we're going to have a family." He said still smiling at her. She put her arms around his neck.

"We're already a family, but we're going to be adding a member." He leaned down and kissed her.

"No way little love."

"Please Finn." Aly looked up at him and Finn turned his head.

"No way your sister will get so bloody mad at me if I do that." She stuck out her lower lip and seemed like she was going to cry. "Come on ask Jess or Colin."

"But I want you to do it for me." She sniffled some and Finn looked over at the other guys who were laughing.

"Fine but if I get into trouble I'm telling love it was all your idea." She smiled as Finn walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

He walked in and saw Tristan with his forehead on hers and his fingers rubbing her cheeks. He walked over and pulled out the big bag of candy that Rory told him he had to have in stock for her and Aly. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a can of grape soda and started walking back to the living room.

"Stop." He stopped and looked over at Rory who was now looking at him. "I see candy and grape soda wonder who wanted that?"

"Louise and Paris."

"Right Louise doesn't eat anything that's bad for her, and Paris is well Paris and won't eat junk food before dinner." She moved away from Tristan and Finn shoved the items towards her. "Tell my sister to come in her for a minute."

"Little Love, big Love wants to see you." They heard Colin and Jess both say 'busted' and then laugh. Aly walked into the kitchen with her head down.

"Aly."

"I'm hungry and you were talking to Tristan for a really long time." She raised her arms up and Rory shook her head.

"Then why didn't you tell one of them that you were hungry?" She raised up her shoulders as Tristan walked over to her.

"What do you want to eat bear?"

"Chikwin nuggets and fwies."

"Chicken nuggets and fries it is then." He walked out to the living room and a few seconds later Colin walked in and started cooking.

* * *

After eating outside Tristan looked over at Rory and she just smiled at him. He stood up and everyone was now looking at him.

"We have an announcement to make. We're going to be parents in about six months." Paris's head hit the table as the guys looked at him. He felt something tugging on his shirt.

"What does that mean?"

"Rory is going to have a baby and you're going to be an aunt."

"I don't want to turn into an ant." He laughed.

"Different meaning bear an aunt is someone who is related to the new baby." The next thing he knew she took off running from the table crying. Rory stood up and walked into the house.

* * *

"Aly where are you?" She checked all the doors and windows they were still locked so she had to be inside somewhere. She heard a noise coming from inside the closet. "Aly can I come in?"

"No." Rory sat down beside the door.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Tristan and Finn are not going to like me anymore." She heard crying coming from the small room.

"Why would you say that for?"

"I won't be Finns little love anymore, and Tristan will be more busy then what he already are and I will never see him forever."

"Aly, Tristan loves you, you're his bear. Finn well is Finn and he might call the baby little love if it's a girl, but he calls all girls love."

"It's not the same he calls me little love."

"I'm your big sister right?"

"Yea."

"Have I ever lied to you about anything before?"

"No."

"So when I tell you that Tristan will love you and spend as much time as he can with you, and Finn will still call you little love and be your friend." She heard some moving from inside the closet.

"Will you, mommy, and daddy always love me?"

"Of course we will sis." Aly opened the door as Rory stood up. She saw Tristan walking over towards them.

"We have a fire going on if you guys want to make smores." They looked at each other and smiled. They walked over to Tristan as he picked Aly up and she kissed his cheek.

"Will you always love me Tristan?"

"Of course I will bear."

* * *

"Is Aly alright?"

"Yes mom I have some news to tell you and dad is he around?"

"Yea he's right beside me." Rory knew this wasn't the way to tell her parents but if Lorelai found out she was sitting on this info for a week.

"I went to the doctor today and he told me."

"That you have a little person growing inside of the stomach?" This was not expected at all.

"How did?"

"Throwing up in the morning, passing on coffee , drinking milk, and you were even eating what your dad put in front of you."

"Why didn't you say anything like 'Rory maybe you should go see a doctor because my mom radar says you're pregnant?' or something along those lines?"

"To busy planning for the trip." Rory rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch. "So how far along are you?"

"Three months." She saw Aly walking into the room and rubbing her eyes. "You want to tell Aly goodnight before I give her a bath?"

"Of course."

"Aly mom and dad are on the phone." She walked over and sat down.

"Hi mommy."

"Are you being good for Tristan and Rory?"

"Yep."

"I'll call in the morning so we can talk more goodnight sweet heart."

"Night mommy."

"Goodnight Aly."

"Night daddy." She handed the phone back to Rory.

"Talk to you tomorrow." After hanging up the phone, Rory and Aly walked upstairs.

* * *

"You alright man?" Tristan looked up and saw the Jess standing in front of him.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Big news for you today." Jess sat down beside Tristan.

"I'm happy J I'm really happy." Jess nodded.

"So what about the movie with Vince?"

"Logan said three months right?" Jess nodded and Tristan stood up. "Call Logan and see if MGM will start shooting the movie pushed up to June. Then call E and see if Vince wants to bust his ass and get the movie done in four months." He started walking upstairs. "When is The Flash opening?"

"Warners are saying around Christmas, but Logan thinks it'll be around March or April."

"How about this movie is we finish it in October?"

"Around January would be my guess." Jess's phone started ringing. Yea Logan."

"My office tomorrow eight." He hung up and Jess shook his head.

"What?"

"Someone is having a really bad day it seems. Logan's office eight tomorrow."

* * *

Tristan and Jess sat down on the red couch as Logan was sitting behind his desk squeezing a tennis ball. Jess looked down at his watch and then back up at Logan.

"MGM called and they said that they don't want to wait to start filming the movie. They are willing to offer you nine million to start the movie next month and finish it in June so they can have a September release."

"When is The Flash coming out?" Jess asked as Logan looked down at the calendar on his desk.

"December they want to market the holiday buying so they can push more merchandise on those little fucks."

"So we'll have a movie opening in September and December?" Tristan asked as everything is working for him right now.

"So how much are they offering Vince?"

"Seven."

"We each get eight and they have a deal." He looked over at Jess who seemed happy about it.

"Okay I'll make the call and talk to E and see if everything is a go for them." Tristan and Jess stood up. "So what's this I hear that you have a three year old girl?" He threw the paper on the desk and Tristan saw the pictures of the park yesterday.

"That's Aly, Rory's sister and she is four years old." He opened the paper up and saw that they had nothing else about Aly. "Paris will call them and take care of everything. Call us when MGM gives the green light on the film." Logan waved at them and picked up his phone.

"Mades give me Vince."

* * *

Aly opened her door and looked both ways and saw that Tristan's door was open some. She grabbed her bear and walked down the hall and peeked inside and saw her sister was still sleeping. She walked over and was looking at Rory as she opened her one eye and looked over at the clock

"What are you doing up so early?" She shrugged her shoulders and Rory sat up. "You want to lay down with me for a few minutes?" She nodded and Rory lifted her up.

"Where's Tristan?"

"He had a meeting with Logan this morning." Aly laid her head down on Tristan's pillow and closed her eyes.

"When the baby comes here will you still come and see me?" Rory smiled and pushed the hair from Aly's eyes.

"Of course I will sis. Just because there will be a baby doesn't mean that I will forget all about you you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." Aly laughed as Rory closed her eyes.

"Why don't we go to sleep and wait for Tristan to come home?" Aly already had her eyes closed.

* * *

He walked inside of the house and saw that no one was here today. He put the mail on the coffee table and walked upstairs. Looking into Aly's room, he saw the empty bed. He walked into his room and saw Rory and Aly wee sleeping. He noticed Aly had opened her eyes up and was smiling at him. He walked over and picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You hungry?" He whispered and she nodded. "Do you want cereal?" She nodded again and he walked down to the kitchen. He sat her down on a chair. "What kind do you want?"

"Frosted Flakes." He grabbed the box and two bowls. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"Where's mine?" He turned around and saw Rory was standing behind him. He walked over and kissed her. "Good morning. How was the meeting?"

"We moved the movie up start filming next month." She was about to say something. "We will be done in June so I will be here when the baby is born."

"I can live with that." He hugged her.

"Opps." They both looked at Aly who had spilled the cereal on the table. Rory walked over and started cleaning up the mess. "I'm sorry Rory." She had tears in her eyes.

"It's alright sis." Tristan poured milk into the bowl and handed a spoon to Aly.

* * *

"Why is it always me for? I done it last night." Finn looked down at Aly who was playing with her hair and looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"Because you are the best Finn in the whole wide world." Colin laughed as Finn rubbed his face. "Please Finn I know this time you can do it." He rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Where are they at again?"

"Tristan is in his office reading the script, and Rory is outside with Louise and Jess going over the t.v. show stuff." Colin was trying not to laugh. He got up and walked into the kitchen and looked at the door and saw Rory's back was towards him. He pulled down the bag of candy and walked back into the living room. Aly clapped and Finn took a bow. He reached the bag out to her.

"You should know by now Finn that I see everything and know even more." He turned around and saw Rory was standing behind him. "Aly you my have a few pieces, we're going out to dinner tonight."

"I fill sorry for your kid since you already have the mother radar working." Rory smiled as she walked back outside and Finn handed some candy to Aly.

* * *

Rory walked downstairs after her usual morning visit with the toilet. She heard a knock on the door and she walked over and looked at the screen and saw three people standing their.

"Can I help you?" She let go of the call button.

"We are here to see Tristan DuGrey." She looked closer at the three of them. Two looked almost exactly alike and the third had looked almost Tristan's age.

"Tristan is not going to sing anything for you three sorry." She looked over her shoulder and saw Tristan walked downstairs.

"Were not her for autographs could you please let us in?"

"Then what are you here for?" Tristan looked at the three and was about to open the door.

"We're his brother and sisters." His hand stopped as he was unlocking the door. He looked over at Rory and then up at the screen not knowing what to do or how to act.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will show why Tristan's brother and sisters are at his house. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed that last chapter. 


	25. Chapter 25

Tristan stood their looking at the people standing in front of him. He wasn't sure what he should be slam the door, invite them in for a cup of coffee and share stories of the father he never know. The first option won and he closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Tristan." He looked back at Rory. "You can't leave your family outside like that."

"They are not my family Rory. They might share DNA with me, but nothing else." They saw Finn holding Aly as they walked downstairs. Finn sat her down on the floor and she walked over and hugged Tristan's leg. "Your family is my family. The guys are my family. That is the only family that I need in my life Rory not them not him." Finn was looking at Rory as Tristan picked Aly up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on Love?"

"Tristan's brother and sisters are outside the door." Finn walked over and looked at the screen and he just looked at Rory. Another ring of the doorbell and Tristan walked out from the kitchen. He walked over and opened the door and walked outside.

"I don't know why you're here for but you have three seconds to get out of here."

"We need something."

"I bet you do." He laughed and shook his head. "Tell me your names first before asking for my money."

"I'm James, Terri, and Mickie." James said as Tristan leaned up against the wall. "Our dad is sick." Tristan rolled his eyes and turned his back to them.

"He was never a dad to me not after he left my mother." He opened the door.

"He's dying and you don't even care." Terri had tears in her eyes. Tristan closed the door and turned around.

"I don't care if the asshole was lying right her in front bleeding all over the ground I wouldn't help him. He is nothing to me and so are you guys." He opened the door again and saw Aly was standing their looking at him. "What are you needing bear?"

"I want bacon."

"Did you tell Colin?" She nodded. "Is he fixing it?" She nodded again.

"Aly." She took off running into the kitchen at the sound of Rory's voice. Tristan turned around and Terri was holding out a piece of paper.

"This is hospital that our father is staying at." He noticed the way she stressed our and he just shook his head.

"What so I can pay the bill?"

"He wants to see you Tristan." He took the paper and looked at them.

"Tell him not to hold his breath on me showing up." He walked inside and Rory was looking at him. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his nose into her hair.

Tristan was looking at the paper in his hands and his mind was racing. He picked up his phone and called his mom.

"Tristan."

"Yea mom I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea Rory is pregnant." The phone was quite.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yea you want to come and meet her?"

"When?"

"Well her little sister is staying for the week so how about next week?"

"I would love to meet the girl who you fell in love with Tristan." He leaned back in the chair. "What else do you want to talk about Tristan?"

"I had some visitors today." He heard her sigh.

"They called me yesterday and wanted to know if I would go and see him."

"Are you?"

"It's been a long time Tristan. We need to move on and leave your father in the past."

"After what he did to you, you could just forgive him like nothing had happened?"

"I've forgiven him years ago Tristan. You grew up to be a wonderful man without him around."

"That's because we had Colin's dad to teach us how to be men."

"He did a great job with the three of you Tristan. It's up to you Tristan if you want to see him then you should. If you don't want to see him them don't. I'm just worried that if you don't then you will never forgive yourself for not going."

"Thanks mom see you next week love yea."

"I love you too sweetie." Tristan hung up the phone as Rory and Jess walked into the living room talking.

"Warners want us to film the pilot episode." Rory sat down on the arm of the chair as Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where at?"

"The Warner Brothers Studio. They just sent out casting calls for the other parts. Since you are going to direct the first episode you will be needed there." He nodded to Jess and looked up at his wife.

"What are you thinking?" She looked down at him nervous.

"That I'm going to be sick." She took off running for the downstairs bathroom as Tristan got up and followed her. He helped her up and gave her a cool washcloth.

"You alright now?" She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to go with us for casting J and I can handle it."

"I want to be there." She moved away from him and he smiled.

"You know since you didn't write the show by yourself you really lost the bet."

"No I didn't." She looked up at him wide eyed.

"Yea the bet was by yourself, but Louise helped you think of ideas and she wrote some."

"Can we call it a tie?" He shook his head and laughed some.

"Ties are like kissing your sister might be fun to begin with, but after awhile people start to look at you." She laughed and smacked his arm.

"Speaking of sister?"

"Rory not right now please. Where is your sister?"

"Louise wanted to take her out for the day." Tristan raised his eyebrow at her.

"And you let her take your four year old sister without someone with them?"

"Yea so what?"

"She is going to come back acting more like a Californian then yesterday." They walked out of the bathroom and Tristan nodded to Jess as to tell him she was alright.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going to have a little Louise on your hands." Rory saw the door opening and Aly and Louise walked inside. Aly had over sized sunglasses on and a designer handbag like Louise's bag.

"Rory look what Louise got me." She held out the bag and Rory just smiled.

"Is that a cell phone?" She was looking inside the bag as Louise nodded.

"Every little girl should have her own cell phone." Aly said as Tristan and Jess both laughed. Jess walked over and kissed Louise as Tristan bent down and picked up Aly.

"Did she feed you bear?" Aly shook her head no and Tristan walked her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter.

"Louise Warners called today and the pilot is a go."

"Really my agent hasn't called me yet." Just then her cell phone rang and she saw it was her agent.

"I'm going to call Logan and Finn tell them the news so we can get everything singed off on it." He touched Rory's arm as he walked out of the room. Rory just sat on the couch thinking about how her life has changed so much this past year.

"Rory." She looked up at Tristan who was holding a sandwich out to her. "Paris wanted to know if you still wanted the movie review article."

"Yea I would love to get paid while watching movies." She grabbed the plate and took a bite. "When are we going to get writers and all the other things for the show?"

"Warners will want to screen the show with a test audience first. After they see what they think of it they will either give a green light for a few twenty two or thirteen or even eight shows. After they tell you how many shows you will be able to go get writers and things like that."

* * *

Walking into Logan's office was nothing new for Jess and Tristan, but for Rory it was totally different. She saw all the people who were on the phones talking to other people.

"How much is the phone bill here?" Tristan looked at her and laughed.

"Too fucking much that is how much." They saw Logan was standing with her door opened. "Warners has sent all the papers over and Steve has read them over." Rory looked over Tristan.

"Lawyer who works for Logan."

"Like I was saying Steve said everything is in order and just need you to sign them." She looked over at Tristan and he knew she wanted him to sign the papers first. He grabbed the pen and found his contract.

"How many years is this for?"

"Four seasons with two option seasons." He signed the contract and handed the pen over to Rory. She looked at hers and saw the name Lorelai DuGrey was written on the top of the contract.

"This is the first time I have ever signed anything with the DuGrey name." He smiled as she signed her name on the contract. "Seems strange not seeing Gilmore behind my name."

"Come on J you have one too." He signed his and Logan picked them up and put them in them in a folder. "They are going to want to talk to you three tomorrow and get other people in place for the show." They all walked out of the office. Tristan reached down and grabbed her hand as they elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Finn, Allison Lynn come here right this minute." Rory yelled as she walked into the house. Candy wrappers were all over the floor along with different toys. Finn walked inside with Aly they both her their heads down knowing they were in trouble. "What happened in here?"

"Would you believe that we have no idea Love?"

"Aly you know better then this. I want you to clean this place up and go to your room and don't come down until I say so." She nodded and walked around the room picking up her toys. Finn was walking back outside. "Where are you going? You have to help her."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll call Paris and tell her that you spent all morning with another girl."

"You're mean Love." He was now helping Aly pick up. Tristan and Jess were both laughing as she turned around looking at them.

"I fill sorry for our little boy."

"It's going to be a girl and I'm going to be a cool mom." She crossed her arms over her chest as Tristan walked up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry babe it's going to be a boy Tristan Jr."

"Even if we have a boy no way in hell is he going to be a Jr."

"So if it's a girl she won't be named Lorelai?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"The name has three generations in my family."

"What if I want to start my name generation?" She uncrossed her arms and put her hands on his forearms.

"How about we wait to see if it's a boy or girl first before we talk about name?"

"Deal." He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"Paris what the hell is this?" Paris looked up from her desk and saw Tristan holding out a paper.

"I tried Tristan, but they went to the media and I'm now trying to figure out how to spin it." The paper headline read 'Dying father last wish is to see his oldest son' It had an interview with his father about how Tristan won't even come and visit him not one thing about how he left Tristan and his mom.

"This is bullshit Paris."

"I can get you an interview with someone about this."

"You know I don't want to talk about this. All it will do is hurt mom." He sat down as Paris walked over to him. She was rubbing his back. "All these years trying to keep mom out of this and now they go and do something like this to me. We never asked anything from him we done everything by ourselves and we made it work."

"That's not all Tristan. I just got a call about Rory's father situation." He stood up and Paris saw the angry in his eyes.

"Who said something about that?"

"An ex of hers."

"Michael?"

"No someone named Dean." He rubbed his face. "And her father is now talking about it."

"When everything is going right for us something like this happens. Do what ever you can to keep her and her family out of this. I'll do one interview and talk about how they both left us and we both grew up great or something along those lines."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Hello."

"Mom they know everything." Rory was crying into the phone.

"Rory who know what?"

"Chris is talking to the media about you not letting him see me when I was growing up."

"He never wanted to see you after I married Luke when you were four."

"They are also talking to Dean about it."

"He didn't even know that Luke wasn't your father until the day before you two broke up."

"I'm sorry mom." Lorelai heard someone trying whispering something to Rory and she knew it was Tristan.

"For what?"

"Dragging you into this and hurting you."

"Rory I'm not hurt. I gave up on Chris doing the right thing years ago. Nothing he does can hurt me or your father or Aly."

"Tell dad that I love him and that I'm sorry."

"Rory your dad won't blame you for anything and you know that. Everything will work out in the end like it always does for us Danes girls."

"I love you mom."

"Love you too kid." She hung up the phone and turned right into Tristan shoulder and cried.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter more about Tristan and Rory's father and the articles about them. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	26. Chapter 26

"Here is what we're going to do. First we're going to get an interview sat up for you Tristan so you can tell your side of the story." Paris was passing infront of Tristan as he looked up at her. Since the story broke, Paris was on edge more then normal for her.

"What about Rory? I don't want anything to come back on her."

"You can also talk about that. I don't think you want her on t.v. with you."

"No we're going to keep her out of the light as much as possible." It has been two days since the stories broke and since then all hell had broken loose. "We need to get everything under control before the filming of the pilot and the movie."

"Well we could always go with the wait until some star flashes a nipple approach. I hear that a few stars are falling off the wagon and hitting the ground hard." He laughed some and shook his head.

* * *

Tristan walked into the house and saw Rory and Aly were sitting in the floor playing with the dolls she just had to have when Finn took her shopping. He sat down behind Rory and she leaned back into his chest.

"Tristan do you want to play?" She held up the boy doll and he smiled at her.

"No thank you bear." She just raised her shoulders and sent back to playing. Tristan kissed the side of Rory's head and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Ever since finding out I noticed that I'm gaining weight." He put his hands under her shirt and felt the small bump.

"You still look great Rory. Did Lorelai call you today?" She nodded and put her hands over his. "I'm going to take care of everything Rory."

"I was thinking how about we tell them I'm pregnant? I mean it will move people off about our families."

"But put everything all on us for the time being." They both watched Aly as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Come on bear time for your nap."

"I'm not tired Tristan." She yawned again and he moved from behind Rory.

"I'll read to you." He stood up and picked Aly up. Rory rubbed her sister's back before Tristan walked upstairs with her. She saw Paris was pulling up the driveway and she opened the door.

"We want to tell people that were going to have a baby." Paris pushed her sunglasses up and looked at Rory.

"That just might be a good idea. Tristan can tell them at the end of the interview. You sure you never work out here before?"

"No I'm just a fast learner." Paris saw Finn walking downstairs.

"I'll go over everything with Tristan tonight tell him to be ready around nine." Fin walked over and kissed her before the two of them went out.

* * *

"Hello…. Hello anyone on the line?"

"Hello Christopher." His eyes got huge now.

"He... llo Lorelai. Why are you calling me for?"

"Just wanting to catch up with you. It's been awhile since we last talked to each other." Lorelai looked over at Luke who was cooking them breakfast.

"I'm doing fine thanks for calling."

"You hang up this phone right now and I will fly Boston and castrate you. How dare you talk about Rory like that."

"Is it hard to believe that I just wanted to be in my daughter's life Lorelai?" She laughed and Luke looked over at her.

"You didn't want anything to do with her until after I married Luke and they severed you with adoption papers. I gave you every chance to be in our life Chris and you just threw it away."

"Lorelai,"

"No you shut up and listen to what I have to say now. Rory grew up to be a great person and is now married and very happy. You didn't want to be her father then so don't act like you want to be her father now. Luke is her dad and nothing you say or do can change that in her mind or mine. Stay out of our lives like you have the past years and everyone will be happy. If you say anything else you will regret it, and my son in law has money and will get me those fancy Hollywood lawyers." She closed her phone and smiled at Luke.

"Foods ready." She walked over and kissed Luke before sitting down.

"Great nothing like bitching out your ex to make you hungry." Luke smiled as he sat down beside her.

* * *

Tristan walked into the bedroom just after getting Aly asleep. Rory was sitting up reading a book as Tristan just flopped down on his stomach.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He turned his head and looked up at her.

"It's just another interview. I've done over two hundred of them."

"Yea but this one is just about you." He nodded and sat up beside her. She picked his arm up and moved to his side snuggling into him.

"I can't believe that after all theses years he is doing this to me. Never once did I ask for him to do something with me and what does the asshole do he slams me in the media."

"Same thing with Chris never once did mom ask him for anything. Not even when we were living in a freaking tool shed." He laughed as she looked up at him.

"You two lived in a tool shed?"

"Yea until mom and Luke got together and we moved into the apartment above the diner. Then after they got married, we moved into the house that mom and dad still live in."

"You have me beat then. We were never that bad off that I could remember. Mom did have to work two jobs when Jess came and started living with us."

"Why did Jess have to live with you two for?"

"Well his parents died in a car crash when we were four. His grandmother couldn't take care of him so he came to live with us." He saw she had tears in her eyes and he turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just so sad. I can't help it." He leaned his head down and kissed her.

"We need to be getting asleep before Aly wakes up."

"I'm going to miss her when mom and dad get back." He nodded and turned out the lights and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Tristan."

"Love you too Rory."

* * *

Tristan walked downstairs and saw Paris was sitting on the couch talking to Aly.

"Never talk to the media they will always twist your words on you and make you look like a bad person."

"Why me I didn't do anything to them?" Aly looked like she was about to cry as Paris looked around for someone to help her.

"Please don't cry." Aly sniffled some and Tristan saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "Come on please don't cry." She looked behind her as Tristan was trying not to laugh. "Get over here and make her stop crying." He walked over and picked Aly up.

"People are going to talk bad about me and I didn't do anything to them."

"Bear don't listen to Paris everyone loves you and no one will talk bad about you." She nodded as Tristan kissed her forehead. "You hungry?"

"No, where's Rory at?"

"Still laying down in bed. She was up early this morning as always."

"Are you leaving again?"

"Yea I have to go talk to the bad media."

"They will wist every word you say and make me look like a bad person." Paris laughed as Tristan sat her down on the floor. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if Rory needs me."

"You do that Bear. When I get back we'll do something."

"Bye Tristan." She waved and started up the stairs.

* * *

"Mr. DuGrey what do you have to say about the reports that your father is saying?" He looked at the reporter that was sitting in front of him.

"He was the one who left me and my mom when I was little I owe him nothing. In the last twenty years the only time he had ever tried to talk to me was when he wanted money from me."

"So in all that time no one from his side of the family tried to contact you?"

"No it was like I had their last name, but that was all I had you know." He looked down at his hands and then back up at the woman who was writing.

"So what do you think that he wants to talk to you about?"

"I don't really know right now. I mean he sent his other kids over to my house out of the blue one morning."

"What did they say to you?"

"That he wanted to see me incase he dies." He looked up at Paris and she gave him a smile for encouragement.

"Are you going to go see him?"

"I think that is a privet matter that should be handled between me and my family."

"Speaking of family there has been some reports of your wife being pregnant is their any truth to that?" Again, he looked up at Paris and she nodded.

"Yea she is about three months along right now."

"Congratulations Mr. DuGrey. How surprised were you when you heard the news?"

"Very, but I was excited too at the same time." Paris looked at her watch and walked over to the two of them.

"So how is married life treating you?"

"I love it. It a lot easier when you are in love with the person you are with, and want to spend every second of every day with them."

"What about the recent pictures of you with your wife's sister?"

"I love Aly she is the funniest little girl that you will ever meet. I love spending time with her. I wish that our families lived closer to each other more often."

"I'm sorry but the time is up." The woman nodded and stopped the tape recorder and Tristan stood up. "Helen thanks you for doing this for us."

"You owe our magazine the first pictures of the baby."

"You always do want something don't you?" She smiled up at Tristan.

"I always want something more from you Tristan that has never stopped, but now since you are married I have to think of other things to get off you." He laughed as she winked at him. "I'll give this to my editor and the story should be in tomorrow's paper."

"You're the best." Tristan hugged her, as did Paris.

* * *

Rory was sitting at Tristan's desk in his office writing the second episode of her new show. Jess had given her names of a few writers who he has talk to over the years. She saw Tristan open the door and flop down on the couch.

"You need some help?" She lifted up her head and looked over at him. "What I'm executive producer after all."

"Have you even read the first script?"

"Yes I have am also staring and directing the pilot." He walked over and was reading over her shoulder. "You know what we should do for the show?"

"Is it a good idea?" She laughed, as he looked hurt.

"End the show with the first five minutes of the next episode."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the end of the pilot we go with the start of 102 here."

"So we take the first scene of this episode and make it the ending for 101?"

"Yea."

"We will be over the forty five minutes for the first show."

"You have them showing opening credits and a summery of the people right?" She nodded and he pulled the first script out. "We have a cold opening and take the voice over out and we will have our time."

"That's a crazy idea Tristan. The network will never go for that."

"Fine let's make a new bet then. If they love my idea then you will have to do a movie with me."

"And when they love my idea?"

"I will get up with the baby every night for the first three months." He reached her hand out and she shook it.

"You're going to lose this bet like the last one we made."

"Dream on little lady." He kissed her noise before they finished the script.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will be the filming of the pilot and Tristan's mom meets Lorelai. There will be only one winner of this bet unlike last time. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	27. Chapter 27

"I told you so." Tristan and Rory were walking out of a meeting with Warners. He reached his arm out to put around her, but she moved away from him. He smiled at her little pout.

"They just said that so you would still do there movies." He laughed some and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a great idea Rory. It's something that has never been done before in the history of television and were now a part of it." She reached her hand up and took his. "You're just pissed because it was my idea and not yours."

"It just makes the show harder to write." He stopped and looked down at her. "Now not only do you have to write the show, but the opening of the next show. Then you have to follow that for the whole show."

"But that is the way you have to write for television shows Rory. You have one idea for the show and another for the entire season. This way people has to watch the show before so they aren't lost for the next one." They started walking again and they heard the camera clicks.

"How about if you miss a show, or they put us in hiatus for a long time? Fans might forget what they just saw? What about cliff hangers?"

"You can still do all of that Rory. Just think about it you can leave the show off with someone almost dieing, and start the next one with either laughter or crying. You can do so much more with this concept then with a regular show."

"How?"

"You can have me almost kissing Louise to end a show and then start out with her in bed with Finn. People are going to want to watch to see what happen since the last show left off, and the new one started."

"How would you explain that?" They reached the car as Tristan opened her door.

"Simple I was too much man for her." He closed her door and she looked at him. He got into the car and started it. "You can have her kiss me then run off crying. Then she could go back to her old boyfriend because she was scared of her fillings for me."

"Having someone kissing and then running away is just teasing the audiences Tristan, and running away crying is just wrong."

"While some shows do things like that to the viewers."

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and saw Luke was standing outside. Rory got out of the car and ran over to him.

"Dad." They hugged and he looked down at her. "I missed you guys." He kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too. Tristan it's good to see you again." He reached his hand out.

"You too sir." They shook hands as Lorelai came walking out of the house.

"This is one big house Rory great job."

"Well we gold-digger type women can not settle for less then this." They laughed as Lorelai hugged her. "Mom we need air here." Two sets of eyes went to her stomach. "Don't act surprised I told you both about this."

"Yea over the phone. Never tell us news like this over the phone again Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Mom changed last names married." She held up her hand.

"Yea another thing that we had to find out over the phone."

"You too what is it about kids these days." They looked behind them and Tristan smiled.

"Mom what are you doing here so soon?" Tristan walked over and hugged her.

"Got an early flight wanted to meet my daughter in law." She walked over to Rory and looked at her. "You must be her. I'm Trish Deline."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Deline, this is my mom Lorelai and my dad Luke." Everyone shook hands. Aly ran out of the house with Finn right behind her. She ran over and heed behind Tristan's legs.

"Get back here little love."

"Finn you leave the little girl alone right now." He looked over at Trish.

"I thought you were getting in later?" He hugged her. Jess walked out of the house with Louise holding his hand.

"Mom." He walked over and hugged her.

"My two boys all grown up. Louise how are you doing?" They hugged and Louise smiled at her. It took some time for Trish to warm up to Louise, but now she was like the daughter she never had.

"Good Trish how are you doing?"

"Great new being here with my family." She walked over to Lorelai and put her arm around her. "We should tell each other all the embarrassing stories."

"Sounds like a great idea. Luke I'll be back in a few hours." Lorelai got into Trish's car and she drove off.

"Want to play some X-box?" Luke looked over at Tristan and shrugged his shoulders. He bent down and picked up Aly as they walked inside the house.

* * *

Lorelai and Trish walked into the house laughing everyone was looking at them. It had seemed that the two woman quickly became friends which was good for everyone. Aly walked over to her mom and tugged on her hand. Lorelai leaned down and was looking Aly in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie." Aly looked upset some.

"You come back from me not seeing you in a really long time and then you leave me again." The tears were in her eyes as Lorelai hugged her.

"I'm sorry Aly." Lorelai looked guilty for forgetting about Aly. "How about when we get home we can kick daddy out and have a movie night?"

"I can stay up as long as you?" Aly looked up at her mom and Lorelai nodded. "Can daddy stay and watch movies with us?"

"Yes honey daddy can watch the movies with us." Aly was smiling now the tears forgotten.

"Can we go swimming?"

"You will have to ask Tristan." They looked over and saw Rory had her head on his lap. Aly walked over to Tristan who running his fingers threw Rory's hair.

"Can we go swimming Tristan please?"

"Yes you can Bear. We will have a pool party cook out." Aly clapped her hands as she grabbed Lorelai's hand and they walked upstairs.

* * *

Luke was just standing their looking over the huge grill that Tristan had by his pool. Lorelai walked over to her husband and touched his shoulder.

"Are you going to cook or drool over the grill?"

"The grill is huge, it's bigger then the one at the diner."

"Just start cooking everyone is hungry." She walked over and sat down beside Rory as they watched Tristan trying to teach Aly how to swim. She was kicking her arms and legs while laughing.

"He is going to be great dad." Rory said and looked over at her mom. "The way he is with Aly and all the kids who come to him wanting his autographs." Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"What's this I hear about you getting your own show?"

"It's just something that the gang talked me into mom nothing major."

"Someone should write a show about us." Rory laughed at her mom. "What it would last at least seven years."

"Right mom like anyone would want to watch a show about us." They saw Tristan let go of Aly as she came over to the wall and grabbed a hold of it.

"Mommy did you see me swim?"

"You were great Aly bear." Tristan swam over and rested his arms on the edge of the pool.

"Are you getting into the water?"

"Which one of us?" Rory pushed her sunglasses up and looked at Tristan.

"Both of you." Jess and Louise walked out of the house with Finn and Paris right behind them.

"Come on Tristan I want you to teach me more." He moved so Aly could get onto his back as he swam out to the middle of the pool.

* * *

Rory was watching Tristan and Finn taking on Jess and Collin in a game of pool basketball. Rory was sitting with Aly on the steps going into the pool. Luke walked over to them after Trish kicked him off cooking duty.

"I like Tristan." Rory looked over at him. "He seems to treat you great."

"He does dad so does his friends."

"He makes you happier then I've seen you in years." He sat down beside his daughters.

"I'm the happiest I've been in years." Aly moved so she was now sitting on Luke's lap.

"After everything that has happen in your life, no one deserves to be happier then you." He kissed the side of her head. "Tell me about this show that you are working on." Rory smiled up at Luke.

"It's about four college people who have very different backgrounds. Tristan will be playing Shawn the lead role. Louise is playing Nicky, and Finn will be playing Clark. Shawn and Sara are dating, but Sara is also sleeping with Clark. Nicky finds out and tells them that she won't tell Shawn but does anywise. After Shawn sees them he goes and sleeps with Nicky, but after wards he finds out that she knew about Clark and Sara so he leaves her."

"All of that in one episode?"

"No that is all in the first half of the show."

"Who will be playing Sara?"

"We got a young actress named Tessa Holmes. She's about as tall as Louise, red hair and green eyes." Rory looked over and knew that Luke really didn't care, but being the great dad that he is. He wanted to know what was going on in her life.

"What station is it going to air on?"

"We have to show them the pilot first and then they will decide if they want to pick up the show or not."

"Dinner is almost ready time to get out of the pool." Trish said as Luke stood up with Aly still in his arms.

"Rory no matter what they decide to do with your show. I want you to know how proud I am of you." He kissed her forehead and she just smiled at him.

"Thank you dad for everything." She stood up and hugged him.

* * *

Rory walked into the kitchen and saw Trish was loading the dishwasher. She handed the plates over and was about to walk back outside.

"Rory could I talk to you for a minute?" She turned around.

"Yea."

"I might not have known you before you married my son, but after spending one day with you and see how happy he is with his life." She stopped and took a deep breath. "He loves you and I never thought that I would see the day that my son would fall in love. After everything that has happen in his life, to see him push past all of that and open himself up to you makes me love you." Rory wiped her eyes as Trish hugged her.

"Thank you Trish."

"I'm not just saying that because you're making me a grandmother either. After spending a day with your parents I know that they raised a wonderful person." They stopped at the door and watched Aly and Lorelai chase after Tristan in the yard.

* * *

After seeing her parents off and Tristan's mom Rory was looking over the crew that was put together by Warners for her. Besides her and Tristan, they had two other executive producers fro the show. A man named Max Medina and a woman named Anna Nardini. They are all going to meet tomorrow before shooting began. Jess walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"You know the other two?" Jess new what she was talking about.

"He is a nice guy easy to get along with. She is a real hardcore bitch who thinks all of her ideas are the best and everyone else's ideas are shit."

"So she is going to try to take over everything?"

"Pretty much yea she will. You just remember that it's your show and you make all the calls Rory. Don't let anyone tell you differently." She nodded and looked back at the list. "Talk to any of the other writers yet?"

"Yea we had a meeting this morning. I gave them the outlook for the first eight episodes."

"How about directors?"

"Well Tristan is doing the first two. Then I was hoping that you would step up for the next two." She looked over at him.

"I've never done it before."

"Well I've never written a show before and look at what I done."

"Louise might want to direct one." She wrote the name down. "Also this one guy who was first A.D. on Strike Three he would jump at the chance."

"What's his name?" Jess pulled out his cell phone.

"James Davies." She looked over and wrote his number down. "I'll call him and see if he wants to do a couple episodes."

"Thanks Jess for everything. I know that I don't fit in around here, but you guys are being great to me and it means a lot to me."

"You make Tristan happy that means a lot to us."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will be the filming of the pilot and the studios reaction to it. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	28. Chapter 28

She had her head on Tristan's chest as they walked to the set. This was it the first of eight days of filming of her show. She still didn't have a title for it yet, but she has it narrowed down to four possibilities. Tristan stopped and started talking to the camera crew and sound guys. She walked over to where Louise and Finn were going over the script together.

"Did he tell you what we're filming first?" Louise was still looking down at the papers in her hands.

"No when I asked him he just smiled and said that I had to wait for it." Rory answered as she saw Tristan walking over to them. He held up the call sheet and Louise grabbed it.

"Might've known that you would film this first." He smiled and she tried to smack his arm.

"The time of day matches the light that we're looking for. Besides it's not like we have never kissed on the screen before."

"Not in front of your pregnant wife we haven't."

"It's going to happen Louise. We are a couple for awhile so get use to it babe."

"I always knew you wanted to kiss me again. I just never knew you would go so low to have your wife write it for you." She smiled at him as Tristan laughed.

"You helped her write the show Louise. She said it was your idea for the scene

"Let's just go to make up so we can get this over with."

"Like kissing me is so bad. You enjoyed it before." Rory was watching them try to out talk each other. Jess walked beside her and laughed.

"You should've saw them when they first kissed on set. Louise kept missing up her lines so she could keep kissing him.

"That won't happen today or I will fire her ass."

* * *

She sat down beside the empty chair that was beside the directors chair. The scene was a pool party so everyone was wearing there bathing suites. Tristan was talking to a few of the extras as Louise was getting her makeup touched up. Jess moved over and was standing behind Rory.

"This is boring." He laughed some and sat down in Tristan's chair.

"Yea it does suck some times. You know the writer doesn't have to be here."

"Yea but the producer does." She looked over at Jess who nodded.

"Okay people places." Rory's favorite part was coming up. The guy held up the snappy thing (That's what she called it). "Roll cameras, action." She watched as Tristan and Louise walked around the pool holding hands. Finn walked up to them and got between them and put his arms around both of them talking about the upcoming school year. Tristan looked over at a girl who was watching them. She turned her head and almost ran away. "Cut, cheek the gate." Tristan walked over and Jess got up so he could sit down.

"All that time for what two minutes of the show?"

"Gates clear." Tristan sat down and watched the scene and looked over at the assistant director.

"Looks good to me." He nodded. "Next scene walking into the school." Rory loved watching Tristan working. She had only seen the little bet from The Flash. He kissed the top of her head and walked over to the next scene.

* * *

Tristan walked into the house and saw Rory was writing. The house has been quite since Aly had left earlier this week. He sat down beside her and she looked over at him.

"Hopeful it will be picked up?" She nodded and looked back down at the paper.

"We have the first seven shows written, and this is number eight."

"I'm really glad you like doing this Rory but don't get your hopes up to high."

"I won't Tristan." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You were great today."

"You think?"

"Yea you were."

"I was scared today." She looked up at him and he turned his head. "That was the first time I ever directed and been the lead in tv show."

"You've done tv before."

"Yea but not like this is the first name that my name will be on the opening credits."

"Top billing for you baby nothing less." She looked over at the script for the movie with Vince. "When are you going to film the movie?"

"After we wrap up the pilot I'm going to fly to Vancouver for the next two months."

"I thought it was more?"

"Got it cut down to two in Vancouver and two here in L.A. with the help of Vince and Eric." She smiled as Tristan closed his eyes. She loved how he would change things without even asking her.

"You know that you could've filmed all the movie in Vancouver."

"I don't want to be away from you for that long in case something were to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Tristan." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The week went fast for Rory. She was on set every day and watched her show at least six times after all the takes. The final scene is being shot, which was the first scene for the next episode Tristan wanted to shot the scene last to keep everything a surprise for the next episode.

"Cut, cheek the gate." Tristan walked over and started to watch the play back from the scene. "How did it look?" He looked over at Rory before even watching the scene.

"You might want to make Finn the focus point for the first half of the scene instead of Louise."

"So you think that the cheating guy should be the focus point of the scene?"

"Yea if they are best friends he will have a harder time around everyone then the woman."

"Speaking from experience?"

"No just a thought. Do what ever you want to do you are directing it."

"Lets set it up again and this time lets focus on Finn instead of Louise. As I walk away I want you to put your hand on her back Finn." He nodded as they sat the shot up.

* * *

"Anyone home?" She looked around before closing the door.

"Rory." She saw her sister come running out from the kitchen with Luke right behind Aly. She got on one knee and hugged her little sister. "Is Tristan with you?"

"No Bear he is filming a movie, but he said to give you a big hug from him." She hugged Aly again. "Hi dad."

"How are you doing?" She got up and hugged Luke.

"I'm doing great. Is mom at work?"

"Yea she should be home for lunch in a few minutes, you hungry?" She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"How did filming go?"

"It was boring and exciting all at the same time. Seeing something that you wrote down being played out right before your eyes is just wow."

"So when are we going to see it?"

"Maybe never. We just gave it to the studio for them to screen. If it gets high enough marks then they might green light us." She picked up a piece of bread.

"Anyone home?" Aly once again run out from the kitchen as Rory sat down.

"Mommy guess whose home?"

"Daddy?" Aly laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Daddy is always here if your not, but that is wrong." They made it to the kitchen and Lorelai walked over and hugged Rory.

"I guess the answer is Rory?"

"Yep you get a gold star for the day." Aly laughed at Rory. "I missed you mom."

"Me too now let's eat." The four of them sat down as Luke carried the food over to the table.

* * *

Rory was sitting outside when the door opened. She looked over and saw Lorelai walked out with two cups in her hand.

"If your dad comes out you find for yourself." Rory laughed and took the cup. "How are you filling?"

"I'm a little tired." She took a long sip from her cup. "The last few weeks have been weird."

"How is Tristan doing with everything?" She laughed some.

"He's excited about being a dad. He has gotten all the parenting books that he can find."

"Luke did the same thing when I had you. After he found out that Chris wasn't going to be here for us he went out and bought all the books so he would be ready. When I walked upstairs and saw him reading the books that is when I fell in love with him." Lorelai took a drink and looked over at Rory. "The funniest thing that happened was seeing him practicing with one of those old sacks of floor. He would hold it and even put a diaper on it so he would know how to change your diaper."

"That is the only thing that I'm not looking forward to."

"You changed Aly's diaper before."

"Yea that was once in awhile, but this will be all the time."

"Just think you can make Finn change diapers." They laughed as Lorelai took the cups. "Don't stay up to long you need your sleep." Lorelai kissed the top of her head and walked inside the house. Rory's phone rang and she smiled.

"Did you make it alright?" Tristan's voice came from the other end.

"Yea I made it just in time for lunch."

"Are you filling alright?"

"Yea everything is great, but I miss you."

"I miss you too. I finished editing the show and I'm sending you a copy of it you should get it tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see what it looks like. How is the movie going?"

"It's been a very long day." She could here it in his voice

"How long were you on set for?"

"Ten hours today and fifteen tomorrow."

"Then you better get some sleep then."

"I needed to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"Goodnight Tristan."

"Love you."

"I love you too." She closed her phone and walked inside of the house.

* * *

Aly threw the door open and saw a delivery man standing in front of her he smiled and looked down at the package.

"Rory DuGrey here?" Aly just looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"My sister is named Rory, but her last name is Gilmore. Mine is Danes we have different daddies, but she likes mine more then hers that's why her last name is like my grandmas for."

"So no one here is named Rory DuGrey?" Rory walked up behind Aly.

"I'm Rory DuGrey." She showed him her i.d. he nodded and held out the clipboard and she singed her name. He gave her the package and she closed the door.

"Your last name is Gilmore."

"I took Tristan's last name when we got married."

"Then what is his last name since you took his?"

"It's still DuGrey. Aly you remember how my last name was like moms before she married dad?" Aly nodded. "It's like that mom took dads name and I took Tristan's name." Aly seemed to understand now as Rory opened the box. She saw the dvd inside and something else. She pulled out a little bear.

"Is that for me?"

"Give this to my little bear and tell her that I miss her." She handed the bear to Aly. Lorelai walked into the living room and sat down.

"Let's see this show of yours."

"We will when dad gets home tonight. Right now I'm going to go see Lane."

"You know when you walk out that door we are going to watch the show."

"I trust you two not to watch the show without me."

* * *

"Rory." Lane ran over to her and they hugged. Lane looked down at her stomach. "Wow so the papers were right?"

"Yea for once. I want to hear all about your world tour."

"I don't think so I want all the juicy details about your movie star husband." Rory sat down beside Lane.

"Tristan is great Lane mom loves him, dad likes him, and Aly can't get enough of him."

"What are you doing for a job?"

"Well we just finished shooting a plot for the show I wrote." Lane hugged her friend again. "I just wrote a part for a band that will be playing for a off campus party."

"You mean you want us to play on television?"

"We might be able to work something out if you want it." Lane hugged her friend. Her band might've went on tour, but nothing as big as this.

"We would love to have the chance to play on your show."

"We have to wait to see if the show gets picked up or not." Rory looked down at her watch and then her phone. "You want to watch the first episode with us?"

"I would love too. Can I bring Zach?"

"Of course." Lane got up and walked inside the house. The phone buzzed and she opened it up and saw a text from Tristan.

'Love you'

She smiled and typed the same message back to him.

* * *

Thans for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will be the reaction from the family and the network. Once again thnaks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. 


	29. Chapter 29

What was suppose to be just family and Lane turned into a whole town screening. Once Lorelai told Sookie, everyone in town knew about Rory's show within the hour. So instead of being in her parent's house she was sitting inside Miss. Patty's studio with Aly on her lap. Kirk and Taylor were fighting between each other about who was going to hit the play button.

"Hey let Rory press the button and sit down so we can watch it." Everyone was looking at Luke as he sat back down beside Lorelai and Rory. Kirk was about to say something when Lorelai stood up this time, he wisely walked the remote over and held it out in front of Rory. Aly grabbed the remote and held it out in front of her. Rory reached around her sister and pressed play. As the black screen, popup and everyone saw the title 'The Journey'

_Tristan's voice over. At the end of the long journey the only thing that you can do is look back and see how you ended up here.' As the camera pulled back, you see Tristan walking to a door with his name on it. He nodded to the woman sitting outside of the office. _

Forty-one minutes later, the and the final scene was of Louise and Finn kissing and Nicky watching them. Everyone stood up and clapped as Rory wiped her eyes. Lorelai put her arm around her daughter and kissed the side of her head.

"That was great honey." As Lorelai's arm moved Luke's arm took her place.

"That was great Rory I liked it."

"Thanks dad." Aly turned around and hugged Rory's neck. She really didn't know why, but she was following her parents lead.

* * *

After staying back and answering some questions about the show, and made sure not to tell Kirk to much since he wanted to start the shows official blog, including spoilers for upcoming episodes. She watched as Luke threaten Kirk about not letting out to much about the pilot. She heard her phone starting to ring.

"Hello."

"Rory it's Logan have you watched the show yet?"

"Yea it turned out great."

"Listen Warners just called and the focus group will be watching it Friday. We need you home by then since Tristan is out of town."

"Yea that's fine Logan I was planning on flying home Friday anywise. Did you like the show?" The silence was her answer as she laughed some.

"Shut up I can be wrong, which doesn't happen that often let me remind you." She heard Madeline say something. "Your husband is on the other line I need to take this."

"Tell him I love him."

"No fucking way am I telling Tristan that I love him."

"But you do."

"See you in a few days." She closed her phone and walked up behind Aly and tickled her.

* * *

She opened the door and saw Finn was talking to someone. She looked around and didn't see anyone, walking into the room she saw he was saying his lines from the show as he watched it. Dropping her bags she laughed and he quickly turned the tv off and looked over at her.

"It's not what it looks like Love."

"I think it was Finn." She sat down beside of him and rubbed her stomach.

"You're getting a baby bump." She looked over at him and he closed his eyes.

"To much celebrity gossip wed sites for you." She looked around the house and didn't see anyone here. "Where is everyone?"

"Louise and Jess are in the guess house having sex. Paris is out with a client, and Tristan is well you know where Tristan is."

"I didn't need to know about Jess and Louise. Will you go with us to Warners tomorrow?"

"Sure Love." She yawned. "Go to bed, if anything happens to you Tristan will have my ass." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Night Finn."

"Night Love."

* * *

For the first time she woke up in this bed without Tristan holding her. She sat up and saw that she was on his side of the bed instead of hers. She walked downstairs and saw that Jess and Louise were eating. She sat down beside Louise and something shoved into her face. After leaning back she saw what Louise was now holding.

"We are going to get you fitted for your brides' maid dress this afternoon."

"Louise when is this wedding taking place?"

"After we shot the summer end of the show."

"I will be around seven months pregnant and fat." Jess laughed some and they both looked over at him.

"Sorry, Rory you will look great."

"Nice try punk. Maybe you should pick someone else." Louise closed the notebook she was writing in and looked over at Rory.

"I don't want anyone else to stand beside me. I was standing beside you at your wedding and I want you standing beside me."

"You had to be there we needed two witnesses."

"Rory we can wait for the final fitting of the dress. I just want you and Paris to see them today." Rory picked up a piece of bacon and nodded her head. "Good we will be leaving at one."

"What about the meeting?"

"We will be at the studio before four."

"You coming?"

"Yea I want to hear them tell us how great our show is, and how they want the full twenty two." Rory smiled and wished she had that much confidence as her friend does.

"Relax Rory everything will work out. The show is great and they will love it." She smiled over at Jess as he winked at her.

* * *

After looking at the dress that she would be wearing in a few months she was now walking into the huge studio. Jess, Louise, and Finn were at the door and looked behind them and saw Rory was walking back to the car. Jess took off running as she was looking for her keys.

"Rory what are you doing?" She unlocked the door. "We have a meeting."

"I can't do it Jess." He grabbed her keys and she looked at him.

"Rory."

"No I know what they are going to say. They are going to tear it up and I just want to skip that."

"Rory they are not going to tear it up. Between your writing and Tristan's directing and all the hard work we have done." He looked over his shoulder and saw Louise and Finn looking at them. "They will love the show Rory. Now we need to get inside so they can kiss your ass and threw even more money at you."

"I can't do this without him here." She almost whispered so low that Jess almost couldn't hear her.

"Rory you can do this without Tristan here."

"He has been around for everything and I just want him here for support."

"I'm not going to say that he is always with you or any other bullshit Rory. You need to step up and do this for both you and him. His name is on this show like yours is. My name is on this show we are going to go into that office and listen to them."

"Fine but the first bad thing they say and we are leaving them." Jess laughed as she closed the door. She wrapped her arm around his as they walked to meet the others.

* * *

"Well Mrs. DuGrey we had a test audience of twenty-five watched your show twelve female and eleven male. The people were from ages sixteen and thirty-nine. They rated the show at very different times they had a dial that they used the change the rating. Your average rating from the men was seventeen and a half. The women gave you an eighteen out of twenty." She looked over at Jess who was smiling now.

"What does that mean?"

"We will be giving you an eight episode run with the option to turn it into twenty two." They handed the contract over to Logan who started to read it over. "How many scripts do you have written so far?"

"A lot that's all that I've really been doing lately." Logan reached the contract over to Rory. "What will our time slot be?"

"Tuesdays at eight is what we are shooting for, but it might bee changed. We're looking for a rating to stay around a four with a six share."

"That sounds fare." She singed the contract and they all stood up.

"We would like you to show up for our upfronts next month along with some of the cast." They all shook hands leaving everyone happy.

* * *

"Lion's Danes head keeper speaking."

"Not good mom."

"Come on Danes you get it?" Rory rolled her eyes and looked over at the tv. "Our last name is."

"Yea I know what your last name is mom. Can I talk now mom?"

"I guess."

"Stop your pouting."

"But you won't let me talk and I love to talk."

"Thy picked up the show for eight episodes, if the ratings are good then it will become twenty two."

"That's great. Do you know what your sister did today?" She new that the information will sink in later, but for now the only thing she could do is listen to her mom talk.

"What mom?"

"Well it started the night before and we were watching Animal Planet."

"That was out of the blue."

"Well the batteries for the remote quite and neither of us wanted to get up off the couch. We were watching this thing about Meerkats and she started acting like one. Then after a few minutes I was acting like one, well at that time your father came home and he had this friend from high school with him and his face turned so red seeing us on the floor." Lorelai was laughing as Rory rolled her eyes. "Come on that is funny."

"Yea mom I will talk to you later." She hung up the phone and sat it down on the coffee table. Paris walked into the living room and she sat down beside Rory.

* * *

"I was going to leak the show out to the press if that's alright with you." Paris was still the only one who hadn't warmed up to Rory so she didn't make anything easier.

"Wow Paris asking me if something is alright to do. I fill like I just won the lottery."

"What is your problem?" Paris stood up and was looking down at Rory.

"This is my problem. You always looking down at me, not thinking I should be here."

"You shouldn't." She mumbled as she turned around.

"What did you say?" Rory stood up and grabbed Paris's arm, turning her around.

"You don't belong here you never will. You will always be the farm girl out here."

"I have been nothing but nice to you since the first time I talked to you. Why don't you like me?"

"You have turned his life to another Hollywood circus act, and I'm the one who has to put everything back to normal. Getting married in Vegas, you having a rich boyfriend who you dumped for him, and now getting pregnant is just the icing on the cake."

"I'm not sorry for anything that happened between us. I love Tristan and he loves me. If you can't handle that then just get out of our lives."

"What did you say?"

"Get out of my house." Pairs smirked and looked over at Finn.

"Funny farm girl this is Tristan's house."

"If I remember what you said before. The only reason I married Tristan was to get everything he owns, so this house is mine and you need to get out."

"You don't want to go against me little girl."

"What are you going to right about that everyone doesn't already know? My dad that was never around, my romance with a millionaire? I want you out of my house before I call the cops." Finn walked over and grabbed his girlfriend leading her to the door.

Just turned out her light and closed the door to her office. After the fight with Rory she came straight here to work. She was about to walk out of her assistant's office when she heard the fax machine. She walked over and picked up the paper and it just had the words on it.

_You're fired Tristan._

She looked over the paper a few more times before she let it slip out of her hands. She had lost the only client that she carried about and saw as a friend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. This was the first time that i have wrote a chapter without Tristan in it. Next chapter PAris and Tristan sit down and talk about everything, and the upfronts. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing.


	30. Chapter 30

"Jess when is he getting home?" Since last week Paris has been trying to contact Tristan.

"He is coming home today and he is still pissed off at you." Jess sat down and was looking over the scripts that Rory and the writing team had just finished.

"I said I was sorry."

"No you haven't."

"I will if he wants me to." He flipped to the end and saw the start of the next show.

"I will tell him when he comes home good bye." He hung up the phone. Rory was standing behind him the whole time.

"I'm going to pick Tristan up if you want to tag along with me." She sounded mad at him.

"Why are you mad for?"

"You were talking to her again." She crossed her arms and Jess stood up.

"I'm Tristan's manager and I have to talk to people who wants to work for him." He pushed his hair out of his face. "What about Finn you're still talking to him and he sees her almost everyday."

"We came to an understanding about that."

"What?"

"Finn never says her name around me or asks her to some here and in return I don't smother him in his sleep." She smiled and grabbed her bag. "So are you coming with me or not?"

"Not Louise is coming over and we are going to get the seating chart done up." She was walking out of the door. "You don't mind seating at the same table with Paris do you?" She stopped and turned around looking at Jess smirking at her. "You better leave you don't want to be late for your husbands plane." She was about to open the door when it came open. Louise had her hands full and she didn't see Rory.

"Trying to walk here."

"I'm sorry Rory." Rory smiled and took some of the books off the stack.

"Don't worry about it Lou. I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

He was signing autographs for all the people around him. He stopped and smiled when he saw his pregnant wife wearing sunglasses. He walked over to her and opened his arms up. She hugged him as they heard cameras going off all around them. Tristan took her hand and they started walking out of the airport.

"How was filming?" He looked down and kissed her forehead.

"It went great, but one thing sucked."

"What?"

"You weren't with me." She smiled and he leaned down kissing her. "So what have I missed?"

"Nothing really just a few doctors appointment."

"What about the show?"

"We have thirteen and it could go up to twenty two." He smiled she had withheld this information from him.

"I'm so proud of you. When do we go back shooting?" He opened the car door and she sat down.

"Next week. Do you still want to direct it?"

"Of course I liked directing a little." He closed the door and they were off to the house.

* * *

Tristan woke up the next morning and looked over at Rory. It never bothered him before to be away from home for months at a time, but this last trip almost made him want to give up everything just so he could be home with Rory. She moved her head and opened her eyes smiling at him.

"Morning." She smiled at him as he leaned down kissing her.

"I'm going to need to talk to Paris before long." Her smile faded and she sat up and looked away from him.

"Yea I know, but could you wait a few days let her stew?"

"The things I do for you." She smiled again. "So where is that script for me to read over?"

"You are taking a few days off to spend time with your wonderful wife."

"Really is that coming from my wife or the show creature?"

"From the show creature. I talked to her last week and she agreed with me."

"Must've been a one sided conversation you had." She laughed as Tristan got up out of bed.

"Yea she caved to all my demands." He was leaning above her and she smiled.

"Well I can't make her mad now can I?" She shook her head and leaned up kissing him.

* * *

Louise walked threw the house and saw everyone sitting outside by the pool. She walked over and stood above Jess who pulled down his sunglasses.

"Is this what you're doing all day today?"

"Yea you want to join us?"

"Of course let me go change." She walked towards the guesthouse.

She walked back out and saw Rory had joined the group. She walked over and sat down beside Rory.

"You look so cute." Rory looked over at Louise. "With your stomach showing like that it looks cute."

"Thanks Lou. You look great too." Tristan carried over a glass of ice water. Rory took it and watched the guys all jump into the pool. They started playing basketball Jess and Tristan against Finn and Colin.

"So how was the first night with Tristan back?" Rory blushed and looked away from Louise. "Must've been great." Rory nodded and looked back towards the pool.

"He said that he's going to talk to Paris in a few days."

"Has she said anything to you yet?"

"Not yet."

"I have an idea for the show." Rory looked over always looking for ideas. "Write a part of a little sister for my character."

"What would the story arch be?"

"Our mother went away and sent her to stay at the dorm with me. She can be the first one to find out about me and Finn. She then can talk about it with Nicky about us."

"That in turn will set up her finding out." Louise nodded and Rory also nodded. "Who would we cast for the role?"

"Well I was thinking you have a little sister who loves Tristan and me."

"You want Aly to fly out here and be on our show?"

"Why not she seems like the kind who after a while warms up to people."

"I'll call mom and see if she wants to do that."

"I hope she does I liked having Aly around here."

* * *

"Hello." She was surprised that her mom answered the phone normal.

"Are you sick mom?"

"Daughter what are you talking about?"

"You didn't have no witty way of answering the phone."

"I have to make a new list of things to say." Rory laughed sitting down on the couch. "What do I owe this pleasure of getting to talk to my oldest daughter?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Fire away."

"Louise gave me this idea for a new character and we would like to know if you would let Aly play her?"

"I'll have to ask your father first, but it seems really cool to me that you would have your sister on your show."

"Well we all miss having her around here and putting her on the show is a reason for you guys to come and visit with us."

"I'll call you back after I talk to your father."

"Love yea mom."

"Love yea to daughter."

* * *

Tristan was standing outside of Paris's office. She stopped seeing him leaning against the wall.

"Tristan I just want to say."

"Rory is going to be around for a very long time and you need to get use to that. If you can't do that then I will have to get someone else who has no problem with Rory to do your job."

"You can make up your own mind Tristan."

"I know that Paris, but if have a problem with Rory then I don't need you around." He walked away leaving Paris to her own thoughts. She touched my arm and I turned around.

"Tristan I didn't mean to hurt her. I say things in the heat of the moment and like everyone else regret them. With my job I've learn not to say I'm sorry, but this time I will."

"Then go talk to her and maybe after that you can talk to Jess about you coming back." She nodded and Tristan walked away from her.

* * *

Rory opened the door and saw Paris standing with her hands in her pockets. She moved and Paris walked inside the house.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Rory for what I said the other day. I've seen many woman just be with Tristan just to say that they spent time with a big Hollywood movie star, but you were the first person that didn't do that. I now see how much you both care about each other and I know that you would never do anything to hurt him. So I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"Thank you Paris. Just remember that I'm here to stay no matter what people say or do."

"I know that now Rory." They looked at each other either one knowing what to really do now. "Do we hug or just go."

"I say we just sit down and play games like the guys do." They both sat down and picked up the controllers. "Isn't the game suppose to come on when we pick these up?"

"I don't know I've never played before." Pairs turned the controller over. "How about we go outside."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Rory woke up and saw the desk light was on. Tristan was writing things down as he looked threw the script.

"I told you."

"I need to have something to take to the production meeting Monday." She walked over and saw all of his writing on the pages of the paper. "I like the script."

"Well I did write it after all." He laughed some. "I'm worried about the third one."

"Why?"

"It's the first one that I didn't write."

"Who wrote it?" She closed her eyes for a second.

"Aaron Frye this is his first time writing by his self." Tristan was down and closed the script.

"Is it good?"

"Yea it seems alright. Bobby Jenkins is going to direct it." Tristan turned off the light and stretched his arms over his head.

"Who is all going to be paired up together?"

"They will be paired together Gretchen Frye and Joann Franks, Kevin Jones and Jeff Roth."

"And you are going to write for guest directors?"

"And a few other writers after we hire them." She yawned and waked back over to the bed. "Now since you're done get your ass back to bed. He walked over and laid down beside of her.

"I might want to write one of the later shows with you." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I want to get Louise to write one too. She really knows a lot about this."

"Get back to sleep."

* * *

Tristan and Jess walked into Logan's office and sat down. Logan leaned back on his chair and smiled at them.

"How is the little tv show going?" Logan stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"Going fine we're starting to film the next episode. Why are you asking?"

"Just catching up with one of my clients. I haven't seen you for a few months now."

"Did Logan miss seeing us around here?" Jess laughed and Tristan smirked.

"I think he did Tristan he was going threw Tristan withdraw."

"Some women have been known to get the same thing." Logan picked up a small box that was sitting on his desk and reached it over to Tristan. "You didn't' have to get me a gift Logan."

"Open it smart ass." Tristan pulled the wrapper off and saw The Flash action figure. "This is the first one produced and it was just for you. If you see it looks just like you including the package area."

"Yea sit and spin." Tristan raised his middle finger at Logan. "This is nothing like me and I'm even wearing a mask and I can tell that."

"Kids don't really care what the figure look likes just that the need to have it. This is just the prototype they need you to come down and get scanned for the real one. "

"You called us here to show us this figure."

"Yep now get out of my office." They laughed before Tristan and Jess walked out of the office. "What." They both stopped as the door closed. "I have this script."

"I have a tv show to work on right now. Just wait until we're done filming before coming after me with movie scripts. When are we going back to filming the movie?"

"They said they want to work around your shooting for the show."

"We have Friday night and all weekend off." Logan nodded. "After wee film 108 we are talking a break to see what Warners want to do with the show."

"When will this be?" Tristan looked over at Jess.

"Two months, maybe sooner if we bust our asses."

"I'll call them and tell them the news."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, sorry about the wait. I'm trying to think of things to do to keep the story fresh without turing it into the usall cliche story. Next chapter will have the fliming of the next episode and the ruturn of Aly. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. 


	31. Chapter 31

Rory looked down at the dress that she was wearing and threw her hands up in the air. Louise looked over at her and smiled.

"What's wrong with that one?" Rory walked back into the dressing room.

"It makes me look fat." The dress came flying over the door.

"Rory honey you are pregnant remember." Louise turned around and smiled to herself. "I'll take this one, and could you bring my friend over some more dresses to try on." The sales person nodded and Rory walked out covered by a robe.

"I hate bring pregnant and having to go out in public." She sat down and took a drink of her smoothie. "I mean come on I'm going to be standing beside you all day and having people taking pictures of me." Tessa walked out from the other dressing room and looked over at Louise who was going to have final say in everything. "Damn it, even she is going to look so much better then me."

"You look great Tessa." Tessa spun around and Louise clapped.

"Thanks Louise." She smiled still not sure about where she fit in on the little group of people.

"Rory we will find you something even if we have to get someone to fly and Tristan pay top dollar for them."

"I do fill like spending money today." The sales clerk handed more dresses over to Rory and took the ones she had already tried on. Louise looked at the dresses and held up a red strapless dress.

"This one will be the one for you Rory. If it doesn't fit then we will have them resize it for you."

"Lou I just don't know about this." Louise rolled her eyes and looked over at Tessa.

"You have to go to this and talk about your show and how great that it is. I mean Jess doesn't like talk to people, Tristan will be filming the movie, and me well I could but they might want to hear from the creator of the show." She grabbed the dress and walked into the dressing room.

* * *

"Is that all you're going to do today?" Tristan looked over at his smiling wife as she sat down the bags from the shopping spree.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"I left a list of things." She sat down beside him and snuggled up to his side.

"And I called in people to do the list of things just the way you wanted them." He kissed the side of her head. "It was very tiring watching people do your work."

"I bet it is."

"You get everything that you were after?" She nodded.

"I hate shopping for clothes with Louise around." He looked down and saw her rubbing her stomach.

"Wait until she gets pregnant and then you can go shopping with her." She looked over at him and he just smiled.

"Do you know something that you're not telling me?" He shook his head no and turned back to the tv. "Tristan are you keeping something from your wife?"

"Just that Jess said that they are talking about starting up a family once they get married next month."

"Well Louise didn't say anything about that to me."

"Well she wants to wait for a few years before getting as she put it knocked up."

"I think here in a few months when we have our baby she will change her mind about that." She was rubbing her stomach and Tristan smiled at her. He put his hand over top of hers. She leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Rory looked in the mirror and then back at Louise. Toady was the day for the upfronts.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She closed the bathroom door.

"Is this baby puck or other puck?" Louise looked over at Jess who just walked into the room. "Just another thing to push back me getting knocked up." He shook his head and walked over to the door.

"Rory are you alright?" The door opened and Rory walked out.

"For now I need to sit down for a minute." She sat down on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Rory are you sure you're alright?" Jess walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine let's go get this over with." She walked out leaving Louise and Jess looking at each other.

"Should we call Tristan?"

"Let's just keep an eye on her for now and if something happens then we'll call him." Jess wrapped his arm around her as they walked out the door.

* * *

Rory was the black limo was sitting outside and the driver was standing beside the backdoor. He smiled at her and the door opened. She looked over at him and then back at Jess and Louise. By the time she looked back, she saw the blonde hair. Tristan got out of the car and pulled down his sunglasses. He was dressed in all black with the first three buttons of his shirt undone.

"You couldn't wear a tie?" He raised his shoulders as she walked over to him. He put his hand on the side of her face. "Your going to miss up my make-up." He ran his hand down her neck and her arm before taking her hand in his.

"We need to get going before we're late." Jess said as he walked up to his friends.

* * *

"The next show up will be making its series premiere Tuesday night at eight, seven central. The Journey is created by newcomer Rory DuGrey. She along with Jess Mariano, and Tristan DuGrey are executive producers of the show. The show stars Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Tessa Holt and Finn Manning. We have some questions from the audience for you." As they walked out on stage Rory tightened her grip on his left hand. They all sat down and put mics on.

"What can you tell us about the show?" The M.C. asked and Rory looked around.

"Well it's about the lives of four college kids. Three of them know each other and went to high school together and the forth one is the shy one looking at the group from a far." Tristan smiled over at Rory who took a deep breath.

"Tristan you directed the first two shows what was that like?"

"It was something new for me. I really enjoyed being behind the camera and get to boss people around. This is the first real tv show that I have done and I'm still learning to shot everything within eight days instead of three months."

"What's it like to work with your wife?" Tristan and Rory laughed.

"She's a slave driver." She smacked his arm as everyone laughed. "No I really love working with her. She's one of the best writers that I've worked with."

"He's just saying that." Jess added and again everyone laughed at them.

"What's it like to work with friends and family?" They looked over at Rory who closed one eye.

"It's hard at times. What makes it hard to is that sometimes you don't have the heart to tell them that what they just done wasn't there best work." Rory finished and everyone clapped.

"Anything that you can tell us about what's going to happen in the season?"

"We are going to bring my little sister onto the show for a few episodes. Tristan and Finn will kiss both of the leading women. By the end of the eighth episode someone's trust will be broken as will a relationship." Everyone was impressed with the way that Rory answered the question telling enough but not giving up to much.

* * *

"Rory." She saw Aly running towards her. She saw her mom and Luke were right behind her. Aly grabbed a hold of her leg and hugged it. "I missed you Rory."

"I missed you too Aly." Aly looked up and saw Finn smiling at her.

"No hug for me little love?" She ran over and Finn picked her up.

"Where's Tristan?"

"He's filming his movie little love." Lorelai walked over and hugged Rory as did Luke.

"Are you ready to work?" Aly nodded.

"I know all my lines." She smiled proud of herself. "Mommy said that I'm going to steal the show."

"I don't doubt that one bit." Rory said as they started walking out of the airport.

* * *

Aly was rubbing her eyes as Tristan carried her onset. It was five thirty in the morning and she had never gotten up this early. Tristan opened the trailer door and walked in and laid Aly down on the couch. He picked up the revised script and started looking over it.

The door opened and Rory walked inside holding a cup of coffee.

"Did you get the." He held up the script and she nodded.

"Are you all caught up again on the writing?" She nodded taking a sip from her cup. Rory sat down beside Aly and brushed the hair out of her face.

"How do you think she's going to do?"

"If she's anything like you and Lorelai just fine."

"How did you make it to the upfronts?" He leaned back and smiled.

"Talked to Vince and he talked to Billy who after a hour of not so good words decided to rush and get done in time for me to make it." He walked over and kissed her. "I need to get on set and make sure everything is going alright."

* * *

"Are you ready sis?" Aly looked up at Louise who was holding her hand out to her. She nodded and took Louise's hand. They walked onset and Aly moved behind Louise's leg. "It's alright Aly Tristan is just going to be right beside us okay." Aly nodded as Tristan walked over to them. He bent down and looked Aly in the eyes.

"Remember After I say 'Who are you?' You say your name."

"Jenny Manning." She smiled as Tristan nodded.

"Just remember that the only people who can see you right now is the crew and no one else." She nodded he could tell she was nervous about this. "We might need to do the scene a few times, but that will have noting to do with you alright." She nodded again. Tristan stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright places everyone." Louise and Aly walked to the other side of the set. "Quit on set, action."

"That's a wrap for Aly Danes give her a hand." Tristan yelled and everyone started clapping. Aly waved at everyone as Tristan picked her up.

"Are you coming home?" She whispered.

"No Bear I still have to film some more."

"I want to film more too."

"You have worked all you can for today, but you will be back tomorrow to work more." Luke walked over and took her from Tristan's arms.

"Did you see me today daddy?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yea I did. I'm so proud of you." She laughed and hugged him. "You ready to go back to Tristan's house?" She yawned and nodded her head.

"She was great Luke you should be proud of her." He smiled at Tristan and Rory walked over.

"I'm always proud of my two girls." He put his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Tristan I'm going home early alright."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea I just want to spend some time with the family." He nodded and gave her a kiss.

"See you at home."

* * *

Paris walked into the house holding a paper. Tristan was going to be pissed off about this. She sat the paper face down and Tristan looked up at her.

"What's this?"

"Just so you know that all of this came out when we were fighting and no one called and told me about any of this."

"What are you talking about Paris?"

"We need to take action and try to stop this before to much of it gets out." He turned the paper over and saw the headline 'Tale of two fathers.' He read the name Christopher Hayden and Roger DuGrey tell all about there famous children and why their kids don't want to see them anymore.

"Fuck." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Next chapter will be the fallout from the paper and how everyone is going to take the news. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. 


	32. Chapter 32

"What do you say about the resent comments made by your father?" This was the last thing he wanted to do. The media kept coming after him and Rory for the last month. This was his sixth interview toady about the same thing his father.

"He left me and my mom when I was little. I don't really remember much about him."

"He said that he just reached out to you and you turned him done. Why?"

"Why should I do anything for him? He had twenty two years to see me, but he didn't care enough about me or my mother."

"He said that money doesn't have anything to do with wanting to see you again."

"He is a lying bastard. After my first payday, he called and wanted money from me. He just wants my money. That is why he done all of the interviews. That is all he ever wanted from me."

"So are you going to see him anytime soon?"

"No not after what he has done." He looked over at Paris and she nodded.

"That's all for today thanks for coming." The reporter nodded and started gathering her things up.

* * *

Lorelai knocked on a door. She was tapping her foot as he anger grew. The door opened and a little girl was looking up at her.

"Is your father home?" She nodded before closing the door. The foot tap was back as she heard footsteps getting closer. The door opened and she smacked the man standing in front of her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For hurting my daughter. I have not asked for anything from you for all these years. You didn't want to have her, you and your father was going to take care of it for me."

"Lorelai."

"Shut up I'm not done yet. You said if I had Rory that you wanted nothing to do with her or me. So what changed Chris? She's married to a movie star. She has her own show coming out. What is it you consensuses getting to you after all the years?"

"What do you want from me Lor? To say that the day I left you was the biggest mistake that I've ever done?"

"No Chris I want you to leave us alone like you have for all these years. I want you to stop hurting her."

"That's not what I was trying to do. I just want to see my daughter."

"You picked the wrong way to try to get her to see you." Lorelai walked away flexing her hand.

* * *

Rory was sitting inside the trailer looking out at the studio lot. She saw Tristan walking towards the tailor with Aly on his shoulders. She looked down at her stomach thinking how in two months they were going to have a kid together. The door opened and Aly came running inside jumping on the couch. She put her head on Rory's stomach and the baby kicked. She laughed as Tristan sat down beside Rory.

"Rory when is mommy coming back I miss her?" She had her head lying on Rory's stomach.

"Soon Bear she had to go see my dad and talk to him about something. How was filming?"

"I missed up a few times, but Tristan said not to worry about it since he misses up all the time. We just ate lunch it was really good." She left her head up. "We missed you today eating with us Rory."

"I know I just don't fell like eating." Rory felt Tristan moving closer to her and she leaned back lying on his chest.

"Everything will be alright Rory I promise." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"What time do you have to be back?" He looked down at his watch.

"I still have a few minutes. You know this can be a great idea for a script." He was trying to get her mind off everything. She sat up and smiled at him.

"You know something you're right. She walked over and opened her computer. "What episode are they up to in the writing department?"

"They just finished one twelve." She hadn't been reading any of the scripts that were being done. Tristan and Jess has been picking up the slack for her. "It ends with me kissing Nicky in the end scene."

"I need some alone time so if you two would go back to work." Tristan winked over at Aly who gave him a smile. The two walked out leaving Rory alone and typing some ideas.

* * *

"Cut." The last scene of show number six was done, which means that Aly was done filming for awhile. Tristan walked up from behind her and hosted her on top of his shoulders.

"It's a very special wrap for Miss Aly Danes ladies and gentleman." Tristan said as she waved at everyone. The cast and crew all started clapping for her. He walked over to where Luke was clapping. She reached down as Luke took her into his arms.

"Did you see me daddy?" Everyday she had filmed she would ask Luke the same question. "I didn't miss up at all. Finn kept making me laugh so it's his fault that I missed up not mine."

"I saw that Aly you were great as always."

"Can we get my ice cream now?" Luke opened his mouth.

"Sure you can Bear." He looked over and saw Rory walking towards them. "We can take her dad before going home."

"I'm getting married in five days and all you want to do is eat ice cream." Louise walked over with her hands on her hips. Aly and Rory looked at each other before looking over at Louise.

"Yes." Everyone around them laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Tristan picked up Aly as Jess and Finn walked over the six of them walked off set together.

* * *

After they stopped and picked up Colin and Paris the group headed out to the ice cream shop, which closed thanks to Tristan talking to the manager. Tristan walked behind the counter and grabbed a hairnet putting it on.

"Come on Bear I need some help here." Jess picked up Aly and handed her over the counter to Tristan. Rory walked over and put the hairnet on Aly as she laughed. He leaned down and whispered something to Aly in turned whispered something in Tristan's ear. He looked down at her and she nodded pointing over to Rory. "It seems like we can't agree to a name of our ice cream shop."

"Everyone line up in a single straight line."

"That leaves Colin out then." He punched Finn in the arm. Louise was first.

"Rory what would you like."

"Hey."

"I have to take care of my sister Louise. She has been sad lately." Rory smiled as she walked to the front of the line. One by one everyone had gotten there ice cream. Rory looked around and saw that everyone was having a great time. She laughed as Aly shoved ice cream into Tristan's face before running over to Jess who picked her up.

* * *

"It's not going to fit Louise." She looked over at Rory who had her dress on with the back unzipped.

"That's why we are trying them on today instead of tomorrow." Louise said from the bathroom. Someone walked into the room and stopped. Rory looked over at Tristan who was leaning on the door just watching her.

"Wow." The wedding they were suppose to have never happened with everything that has been going on in there careers. He walked over to her and pushed the hair away from her eyes. "You look great." He ran his hand down her arm linking there fingers. "One day I promise after everything in out lives are back to normal."

"Normal?" He smiled at her.

"Normal for us we will have a real wedding." She nodded and he leaned down kissing her.

"This is a no boys zone in this room." They pulled away as Tristan smiled at Louise. She was holding up her wedding dress. He walked over to her.

"My I?" She nodded as Tristan zipped up the back of the dress. "I want to give you and Jess your wedding gift from Rory and me." He pulled out a set of keys.

"Tristan."

"Lou I want you guys to have this." He walked her over to the window. "I wanted you guys to live close to us and that was the only house that was on the market." The two house down from his house.

"Tristan you didn't have to do this." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know, but I need Jess around and Rory needs you around since you are her only friend around here."

"Hey." They looked over at her and laughed. "Besides our kid is going to need their god parents around."

"Me and Jess?"

"Well Lane will also be god mother." Rory added as Louise hugged Tristan. She walked over and hugged Rory.

"Thank you guys so much." Tristan walked out of the room leaving them alone again.

* * *

Tristan knocked on the hospital door and waited for someone to open it. The door opened and everyone inside the room got quite. He was wearing his tuxedo with the tie untied as well as the first three buttons. The wedding was over and he has a few drinks in him so it was time to get everything off his chest. He told Rory what he was going to do and she was supportive as she always is of his life.

"I want to talk to him alone." Everyone walked out of the room as Tristan closed the door.

"Son." He said still not believing that Tristan was standing right in front of him.

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't get to call me that you lost it along time ago. I hate you I do. Every time after mom would put me to bed and I heard a noise outside I thought it was you coming home so we could be like all the other families. How could you just leave us and start another family and love them, take care of them? As long as I live I will never understand what was going threw your head that day you left, and I never want to either. You know when you're a little kid and something like a parent walking out on your life you think it was your fault that they left. I cried thinking it was my fault that I didn't have a dad around to teach me how to play ball, have the sex talk with, a father who would teach me how to work on cars, or shot a gun like everyone around me had." He ran his hand threw his hair. "Mom tired to play both roles and I love her more then anything for that, but it wasn't the same. Colin's dad was a great fill in but still he was Colin's dad not mine. This will be the last time that you ever see me. Don't try to use the media again against me because it won't work. You saw me before you died like you wanted to so now you can leave me and my family alone." He walked out of the room as he saw his 'sister' had tears in her eyes. He walked right passed them and into the elevator. He saw doctors rushing into the room that he just left but he didn't care. The doors closed and he finally felt free from the hold that his father had on him.

* * *

He walked into the house and saw Rory was sleeping on the couch waiting up for him. He walked over and picked her up carrying her upstairs. He laid her down and she opened up her eyes looking at him.

"How did it go?"

"He died right after I left. His wife left a message on my phone." He covered her up before kissing her forehead. "I said my piece and he took it. Get some sleep Rory."

"I love you Tristan."

"I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. **Only one more chapter left**. Next chapter will have Rory giving birth and the airing of the pilot. Once again thanks for reading and revieiwng. 


	33. Chapter 33

Tristan stepped out of the car and heard the women screaming his name. He smiled and covered his eyes some as the flashbulbs went off. He walked over to Vince and Eric and put his arm around Vince. The movie was getting great reviews and the studio was expecting a huge opening.

* * *

"Guess who has the number one movie in the country?" Jess sat the paper down as Rory picked it up.

"Wow it made almost forty million opening weekend." Tristan walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He kissed Rory on the cheek and sat down beside her.

"So." Rory handed the paper over to Tristan and he just smiled. "Just think in a few hours we're going to have the number one new show on the air also." He poured a glass of orange juice.

"Let's not get our hopes up for tonight alright Tristan." Rory hadn't wanted to talk about the show all week.

"Rory everyone who has watched the show called it the can't miss show of the new season."

"Still I want to be like you and wait for the ratings to come out tomorrow." He nodded as Logan walked into the house. Finn was looking at something as Logan sat down.

"Who let you into the house?" Logan mocked laughed at Jess.

"MGM just called and they want to do a sequal to the movie after the great opening weekend."

"We have the tv show and Flash two coming up so when are we going to have time to film another movie?"

"They are willing to give you ten million."

"Logan with everything that I'm doing and a kid on the way I don't have time for two films." Logan looked at Tristan who looked over at Jess.

"Get us a script first. We want both the writer and director working on the second film."

"I will tell them." Logan walked out of the house and Tristan leaned his head on Rory's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him.

"We need a break." He mumbled as Rory nodded.

"We could go to Stars Hollow for the weekend. Stay at the Inn and hope everyone doesn't want you to do something for them."

"That sounds great." She went to call her mom and make plans.

* * *

"When are Rory and Tristan coming mommy?" Aly walked into the kitchen.

"In a few days honey they have to finish working first."

"I want to go back to work too." Aly was missing being around everyone.

"You will have to talk to your sister about that." The door opened and Aly ran into the living room.

"Rory." Lorelai smiled as she followed Aly. She saw Aly hugging Rory's leg. "Mommy just said she didn't know when you were coming home. Can I work again?"

"Yea I guess you can we're working on number seventeen right now so it'll be awhile."

"You look like you're about to burst open daughter." Lorelai walked over and hugged Rory.

"You know what to say to make me fell so special." Lorelai laughed as she looked over her shoulder and didn't see Tristan. "He's at the Inn sleeping he's not been getting very much sleep lately."

"How long are you going to be here Rory?" Lay was holding her hand as they walked over to the couch.

"Just this weekend Bear. Tristan needs to get back to work Monday." The three women sat on the couch and talked until Luke came home and cooked for them.

* * *

"Tristan." Rory was holding her stomach and looking at her watch. "Tristan."

"Yea." He mumbled as Rory was grabbed his shoulder turning him over.

"I think we better go to the hospital unless you played a doctor on something before." He shot out of bed looking over at Rory who was nodding her head.

"It's to early for the baby."

"Tell that to the baby. It wants out now."

"I don't know how to get to the hospital from here." He was pulling on his pants as Rory sat up. "I'll call your parents they should know how to get to the hospital."

"Death wish equals you right now." Tristan could barely make out what she had said.

"Lorelai get over her now the baby is coming and I only had a guest star role on E.R."

"You mean."

"Yea so if you could get over here and take Rory to the hospital."

"Yea let me walk up Luke and tell him." She hung up the phone as Tristan walked over and grabbed Rory's bag that was still packed.

"Your mom is on the way just hold on for a few more minutes." Rory nodded as Tristan helped her up.

* * *

"Yea."

"Jess it's me Rory is in the hospital having the baby. I need to you close down the set until next week and get your ass to Hartford as soon as you can."

"You sure about this?"

"Which part?"

"Rory having the baby part." Tristan rolled his eyes as he paced outside of the hospital.

"No it's just a fucking drill just trying to keep you on your toes. Yes I'm fucking sure get your ass here I need some support." He closed his phone and walked inside. He saw Luke was holding a sleeping Aly on his shoulder she wouldn't stay with Sookie like Luke wanted to. She wanted to see her sister and the new baby.

* * *

He walked into the room as the doctor was looking over everything.

"Heart rate is normal. Everything seems alight just hang in there Mrs. DuGrey."

"Easy for you to say you will never go threw this. Why they let men deliver babies I will never know." Lorelai laughed as Tristan walked back into the room. He sat down beside Rory as she looked over at him. "Did you call everyone?"

"Yea they all are getting the first flight out." He pushed the sweaty hair from her face. "The doctor seems nice."

"I wanted my doctor from home that is why I picked her to be my doctor for."

"Well you cant always get what you want honey." Rory looked over at her mom.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Luke asked his wife as she walked out to the waiting room.

"She kicked me out. Can you believe it she kicked out her own mother? I was in her same place years ago with her and just a few years ago with Aly. I have way more experience with child birth then he does." She sat down and pulled Aly onto her lap.

"Baby here yet?" Aly mumbled.

"Not yet." Aly nodded and went back to sleep. Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai as she put her head on his shoulder they were settling in for a long night.

* * *

"Mr. Danes." Luke looked up at the nurse who was smiling. "Your daughter is asking for you and your wife." He nodded and stood up. Lorelai's head fell and she jerked awake. "Rory is asking for us."

"What about Aly."

"We can watch her." They turned around and saw Jess and Louise was standing behind the couch. Jess sat down and Lorelai handed him the still sleeping Aly.

"I'll tell Tristan you guys are here."

* * *

Luke pushed opened the door and saw Rory was holding a pink blanket. She looked up smiling at her parents. Luke walked over and told Tristan that Jess and Louise was here and he went out to see them so they could have some private time with Rory and the baby.

"Mom, dad I want you to meet your granddaughter Acacia Gale DuGrey." Lorelai covered her mouth as she leaned down and pulled the blanket from the little girls head.

"She's beautiful." She scooped the baby from Rory's arms. Luke walked over and looked at the baby smiling. Lorelai looked up at Rory who was now sleeping.

* * *

"Tristan have you changed any diapers yet?" He laughed as he kept singing autographs for the fans.

"Yea all the time I love it." Tonight was the release party for The Flash movie.

"How much sleep are you getting night?"

"Not enough for my liking." They laughed as Tristan moved over to the other side and greeted the fans.

"Just think honey your father has the highest grossing movie ever." Rory was walking around the living room holding Acacia in her arms. The baby was looking up with her bright blue eyes almost amazed at the sight of her mother. The Flash was the highest grossing opening for any movie ever. "He is the hottest thing going right now, but if it all came down we wouldn't care would we no, because we will always love him."

"That's great to hear you say that. Paris wants to know if you're ready for the world to see the most beautiful baby girl in the world."

"I think it's time for that photo shoot." Paris had been after them for the last few weeks about this.

Everyone was looking at the magazine that had Tristan. Rory, and baby Acacia on the cover. Chris wiped his cheek seeing his granddaughter for the first time. Tristan's brothers and sisters were seeing there niece. Michael and Dean were seeing what might've been if everything was different. Every one sitting in Tristan's living room just saw the newest member of the entourage.

* * *

That's all folks. Thanks to everyone who keep reading and reviwing every chapter of the story. This was the longest one yet and I enjoyed writing every chapter. 


End file.
